Red Head
by Scarabeye3000
Summary: First few chappies are crappy, gets better at the end. For Axel, a less serious look at his work The Child of Love.
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I don't** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

Title: The Red Head

****

Prologue: Two weeks before the first Chapter

****

Author: Scarabeye 3000

Pre-reading done by Wolfie(WILL YOU PLEASE CONTACT ME!)

To all readers: An Author's tribute to Axel Terizaki, one of the first and great names in fanfic writing. A comical and much more, less serious look at the concept of his work the ever popular and classic 'The Child of Love'.

Katsuragi Apartment

Right after the last Angel battle, upon which the second Rei died and Asuka was proven that she couldn't pilot the Evangelion with her low synch rate. The 2nd Child lay motionless as she looked on the full moon spreading its gentle light on the streets below.

"Synch rate minus 10" she murmured as she leaned closer on the edge, "What will my life be without Eva?"

She had been sitting on the terrace's edge looking down on the street below for about half an hour when she concluded on one thing. "I'm hungry, where's Shinji anyway?"

With a huff she stepped down on the terrace and headed for the living room. She found the 3rd Child listening to his SDAT while doing his homework and Pen-pen sitting beside him. She can audibly hear the blaring sound in Shinji's SDAT as classical music reached her ears.

****

A/N: Imagine how loud would that be, but hell he is always depressed isn't he?

'Classical music again. How boring.' "Baka! Make food now!"

Shinji wasn't paying attention because he couldn't hear it through his loud music. Unfortunately our favorite redhead is not giving up.

"HEY SHINJI! MOVE YOUR BUM-ASS AND MAKE SOME FOOD FOR ME!"

Pen-pen squawked and ran back to his fridge, Shinji on the other hand hadn't paid heed to Pen-pen and still hadn't heard her. Asuka slits her eyes and approached him at the back., she smiled and reared herself back.

She smacked the 3rd Child on the head rather forcefully and he was knocked down on the ground.

"OW!" Shinji retorted as he rubbed his head, "You could just tap my shoulder you know."

"Serves you right Baka-Shinji. Because you weren't paying attention to me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't heard you," he bowed and began to fix his things, "What do you need Asuka?"

"I need you to cook some food because I'm hungry."

Shinji nodded dumbly and stared at the wall.

"Well get up Baka and start cooking something for me." Asuka stared down at him, "Or do you also want me to drag you out of there?"

Shaking his head left and right Shinji stood up and headed for the kitchen, "No, no I can do it on my own."

Both Children headed for the kitchen and took their own places. With the 3rd Child in the cooking area and Asuka in the 'queen bitch' lounge, or more commonly known as the kitchen table. Shuffling through the cupboards, Shinji begins to sweat. _'Not now… oh man there's no food left.'_

"Umm… Asuka we have a problem." He fidgeted as Asuka looked threateningly at him.

"What is it? Don't tell me there's nothing to cook?" he nodded his head slowly at her, "Fine! I'll go check the fridge then."

She stood up and headed for the fridge, opening it she found a never-ending supply of Yebisu beer carefully stacked over the other. Opening the freezer she also discovers a 'gold mine' of Yebisu beer. "Beer, beer, beer. What the hell is wrong with this? There's beer everywhere!"

Finding nothing to feed on she focused on the only thing left. "Fine lets have beer."

She picked up a six-pack and headed for the couch, Shinji shuffled along behind her. "Aren't you underage for that Asuka?"

"Come on Shinji, its just beer. In Germany we even drink Heineken there, a much stronger brew than Yebisu here. And beside do you know Octoberfest came from Heineken, Germany." She took a can and opened it with a 'psst' she took a couple of swig and opened the TV.

"What's an Octoberfest?"

"It's a tradition started in Germany, its basically getting drunk that's all."

Shinji nodded his understanding. "I see… " _'What's that got to do with underage drinking?'_

"Well Baka?" she pointed on the space beside her as she threw him a can of beer, "Sit down and join me."

**  
  
An hour later / and a couple of six-packs too**

Asuka was light-headed and her vision began to grow foggy and she became much more talkative than before. She leaned over to Shinji who immediately stiffened at the contact, upon which he already finished his second can. "Come on… Shinji (HIC) … I'm the one doing all the drinking here. (HIC) Drink some more ok?"

Much to the readers delight Shinji is drunk too. Apparently he was beginning to fall asleep and his surroundings were beginning to fade out of him. When he looked at her suddenly as he felt wetness on his shirt, "Why in the world am I wet… umm… Asuka you ok?" _'What the hell…? Is she crying? … Damn! She is crying!'_

With tears on her face Asuka began to break down her walls on her own, and with the added influence of the alcohol she began to tread the dangerous waters of 'Pity'.

"Shinji," she said through her tears, "I don't even know where to begin with?"

Feeling compassion and of course the added 'bravado' or 'stupidity' offered by the alcohol, Shinji hugged Asuka and rubbed her arms and back. "It's ok, just… just say (HIC) it slowly to me ok?" _'Am I hugging her? This is one hell of a dream.'_

She nodded and her true feelings blew forth a dam of emotions. "I can't pilot (HIC) anymore Shinji."  
He stared at her through his drunken stupor, "Yes, you still (HIC) can! You are number one Pilot right? (HIC)" _'Yeah right, all bitchy and… what am I thinking!?!'_

"That was before Shinji… " she hesitated and looked at Shinji's dark blue eyes, " Before I was ' (HIC) …aped' by that Angel Shinji. It opened my mind Shinji… to things I didn't want to see. It forced me something to do that I don't want… to do. "

Asuka cried harder and her breathing labored as she laid herself on Shinji's arms like a wounded animal that needs caring and comfort.

****

A/N: God! I have got to stop being so cheesy!

"Your number one Pilot right?" he caressed her back as Asuka wiggled to a more comfortable position as she hiccuped and her shoulders kept hitching from crying, "Asuka, you will always be number one... for… for me I guess." _'Could this night get any weirder?'_

He looked at her and found her to be silent at what he said, "Well you might not have noticed, but you were not alone… well I'm here right?" _'Go Baka! Go Baka GO! …the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Why Shinji?" she whispered as she held onto him tighter. "Why are you doing this?

He looked down at her questioningly, "Why… why are you so nice to me? Even though I was a real bitch at you? Why Shinji-kun?"

"I don't know, its just the way I am I guess."

Asuka looked up at him and met each other's gazes. Shinji's face crimsoned and he averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"You are cute."

"W-w-w what? I mean… what did you say?"

"You were always nice Shinji." Asuka's eyes were half-lidded and her movements were sluggish. She pushed Shinji in a lying position on the couch and saddled him. He sweats nervously as Asuka's face came forward at him. She was breathing on him and he can smell the strong aroma of the alcohol in her lips.

__

'God! What is she think… king? Holy shit!'

Still in her drunken state Asuka took off her shirt and her breast jiggled up and down in front of him.

Shinji's blood exploded in his nose and she stalked him slowly and sexily, like a cat that had just cornered a mouse. _'I was expecting to be drunk… but god! Not this! '_

Asuka smiled as she took off her neural interface clips. "You really (HIC) are cute when you blush (HIC) Shinji-kun… "

She leaned down on him as she tried stripping Shinji off his annoying clothes.

He managed to pry her off him and luckily managed to stumble to the hallway, he looked back and saw Asuka walking sideways towards him. He got up and ran to his room, but instead he just ran in front of his closed door and knocked himself out. Asuka though half-naked and with her head spinning managed to grab Shinji by the foot and drag him back to her room. There was a mischievous smile on her lips as she closed the door and locked it with a click.

****

A/N: Ok that's enough on that. I don't want to be kicked out of again. Let's all just assume that they 'did' it. But one thing is certain, they were 'slippery' and really 'wet' when they were 'done'.

****

MORNING

****

7:00 A.M.

Shinji's head was spinning and he felt peculiar as his gears started working and a number of things are different this morning when he woke up.

Where is his SDAT? __

'In the living room of course.'

Why didn't his alarm clock wake him up? __

'I forgot to set it I guess.'

Why is the ceiling unfamiliar? __

'Maybe Misato redecorated my room … last night?'

Why does he smell chamomile shampoo? __

'Weird, I use bubble gum scent shampoo.'

Why is he sleeping in a very soft bed with soft sheets? __

'I used fabric softener on the laundry last week.'

Why is something heavy on top of him? __

'Maybe Pen-pen had a bad dream.'

Why is he sleeping in the nude? __

'Pen-pen might be gay?'

… and why is Asuka on top of him instead of Pen-pen? 

He also took note that she was also naked and he felt a wet spot on the bed.

__

'Holy shit…. '

Moments later Asuka opened her eyes. They met each other's gazes and she looked down on the inside of the blanket.

Outside the suburbs of Tokyo-03 it was a very peaceful day. The weather was nice and the birds wee chirping on the trees, the milkman was delivering the milk and all is well in God's heaven. 2 seconds later the peace and tranquility was destroyed by two screams coming from the Katsuragi Apartment. Even Misato who had just came back from work and was sleeping soundly on the next room shot up and headed for Asuka's room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Misato said as she forcefully opened the door.  
"YOU BLOODY PIECE OF ECCHI!!!" Asuka said as she bludgeoned Shinji with a pillow mercilessly, "HOW DARE YOU 'DO' IT TO ME!!!"

"Wait Asuka! Ow! Hey wait a minute," he said trying to shield himself from Asuka's relentless attacks, "Why is it me?"

"You! Of all people you! King Dork and Leader of the Introvert and Stooges League!" she said as she gathered a sizable amount of the blankets to hide her 'birthday suit'. "You piece of Schiest!"  
There was a 'bang' and the two Children stopped and looked at Misato with a smoking gun beside her and a bullet hole in the ceiling.

"You two get dressed and meet me at the kitchen."

****

30 minutes later

Misato sat in front on the middle kitchen table as Shinji came up first. Droning his usual white shirt and black pants, he seated himself on Misato's right. Next came Asuka in a red shirt and her usual small shorts, there was a scowl on her face and she had a brass knuckle on her hand. She snorted at Shinji and seated in front of him.

Misato laid her hand and Asuka grudgingly handed her the brass knuckle.

"Where did you get this anyway?"

"In Germany, I do have older friends there ok Misato?"

"But where will you use it to? If your planning to use it on Shinji, that's called domestic violence."

Asuka stared at Misato angrily, "Domestic violence are for couples only, and they only apply on women."

"Yes I know that. But both of you will be a couple after this talk."

Both Children stared at her dumbly, "Schiest! What did you say?"  
"I said after that thing you did, you both must be a couple or something. Are you not?"

"Gott Verdant! We are not a couple!" Asuka screamed, "We were drunk last night! That's all!"  
"Oh so that's were all my beer has gone into, well I guess we will need to talk about underage drinking later on."

Shinji cleared his throat to make his presence known, "Well do you want me to tell the story Misato?"

"Why should you be telling the story? You're the one who raped me!"  
  
By this time Shinji closed his eyes and in rare occasion shot back, "Shut up Bitch!"

The two girls stopped arguing and looked at him.  
"What did you call me Shinji?" Asuka said as she stood up and leered at him.  
"I called you a bitch."

"That's what I thought you called me." Asuka vaulted and caught Shinji in the neck. Both Children fell on the floor and she was on top. Misato stood up thinking that Asuka will beat the hell out of Shinji, what she didn't expect was exactly the thing that happened.

The 2nd and 3rd Child's lips met in a deep kiss. Misato's head vein bulged and a couple more on her fist, "STOP KISSING DAMN IT!!!"

Both Children snapped out of it and immediately Asuka slapped Shinji, "How dare you kiss me?"

"Me kiss you? Why would I kiss you?"

"You rape me last night!"

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not! And we were drunk remember!"

As Shinji and Asuka quarreled Misato just shook her head and took out a beer and opened it. "Something weird is going on."

****

Miles away inside the Geofront

Commander Ikari walked beside the LCL production plant. The white Angel mass crucified at Terminal Dogma known as Lilith looked down upon him. Then Commander Ikari took out a plastic container and dumped the contents of it into the LCL pool.

"I could never be sure with Ritsuko," he tipped the container's bottom and resealed it.

"Her 'love coffee' will never work on me."

And with his 'sinister' work done he walks out of the room and disappeared on the shadows of the NERV base.

Looking back the liquid that the Commander dumped on the LCL pool did not immediately disintegrate. It took a good one-minute before the 'love coffee's' black color dissipated in the vast pool of yellow LCL.

****

To be Continued

Please watch out and read Chapter one of 'The Red Head'

****

Author's note:

Well, that fic was brewing in my system ever since I read the Child of Love in the Internet. Also this fic was greatly fueled by the fic 'The Child of Love' by Axel Terizaki. And maybe Temptation Island will be updated together with the publishing of the First Chapter of this fic.

Well, thanks for reading, to the reviews and well the few Flamers I guess.Thank you for reading,**Scarabeye 3000**


	2. Erster Monat

**Disclaimer: I don'**t** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company.**

**Second Disclaimer: The Child of Love is not mine, if Axel-sama wants it out on I will oblige immediately.**

**Title: The Red Head**

**Chapter One: Oh yeah… Swallowing the 'News'**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Pre-reader slots are open… I mean right now**

**NERV CENTRAL a month later after the Prologue**

All three Children sat inside their entry plugs; this date is the monthly executive synch testing and Eva Calibration. All Commanding officers including Commander Ikari and Fuyutsuki sat at their high office over-looking the test area.

"May I ask what is our purpose of presence here Gendo?"

"This is a monthly synch training, all Commanding officers are present. And besides I don't have anything to do right now, so that's why I'm here I want to see them squirm."

Kozo sweat-dropped, _'I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. ,_ "You aren't always like this… so… so airy."

"Yes that is true," Gendo pushed a button and it connected to the test area speakers, "Begin the test."

"You know Misato maybe nothing really happened between the Children?" Ritsuko asked her friend. "Or maybe you really didn't report all the details because Commander Ikari might act weird again."  
"I know what happened, I saw those two together on a bed a month ago," Misato said taking a quick sip on her coffee. "I mean it's not like I'm against it but… they're still young right?" _'God… and I used to think he was gay before. How did that thing get inside!?!'_

Shaking away her recent thought Misato puts down her coffee and opens a comm. link to the children, "Guys are you ready?"

Three comm. links responded to the call.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Asuka said disinterested.  
"I am ready Major." Rei's eyes flashed a bit but didn't betray emotions.  
"…"

"Shinji you're awfully quite?" Misato raised an eyebrow, "Do you have a problem?"  
The 3rd Child shook his head and looked at the comm. link to the 2nd Child with a bit of loneliness. Meanwhile at the control room Gendo's voice resonated on the speakers.  
"Begin the test."

"Fill the entry plugs with LCL, activate neural interface."  
Misato looked on as a red flashing light suddenly erupted at the control room.

"Another entity detected at the 2nd Child's entry plug!" Shigeru exclaimed, "The MAGI is deviating... ready… steady… done!"  
"What is it? Is it an Angel?"  
"Negative." Makoto shook his head, "It doesn't have blue signatures. It's umm… a human, pinpointed at exactly… well… Doctor I think you should look at this."

"What? What's the problem with the…" Ritsuko stared shock at the results, "Oh no… Commander we have a situation here."

"Recommendations Doctor?" Gendo's cold voice once again came out of the dark speakers.

"Abort the tests sir, there is something that you must see."  
"Very well abort this test for now. Major Katsuragi take care of the rest."

The Commanders noticeably left the testing area and vanished behind some wall. Back at the Control Room Misato looked on at the thing that raised the MAGI's alarms. There in the MAGI readings of the 2nd Child's entry plug a distinct shape of a red dot in the middle of the Pilot's seat.

"Holy shit…" Misato stared at Ritsuko blankly, "Tell me… that's not what I think it is."

The false blonde doctor can only nod, "Yep, that's what you think it is."

**Terminal Dogma – Commander Ikari's office**

"THE 2ND CHILD IS WHAT!?!"

Vice-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki was known as a calm, mild-mannered old sage. But now with his face livid with panic and anger your view on him might probably change by now.  
"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU LET THAT HAPPEN MAJOR KATSURAGI!?!"  
"Vice-Commander please calm down." Ritsuko said taking out his medication, "Here please drink this to calm down."

The Vice-Commander obliged but hadn't calmed down a bit. "Right under your nose Major, do you know the liabilities we might have?" _'God, I can't imagine another Chibi-Shinji going up and down the Evangelion. Unlike Yui, the 2nd Child is more volatile than she is.'_

"I would like to pose a question." Commander Ikari coughed and made his presence known, his glasses shining with an unseen light, "Who is the identified father Major?"

Misato hesitated a bit but another cold stare from the Commander persuaded her to talk, "It was your son Sir."  
"Can you repeat that?" Gendo said leaning forward a bit. "Did you just say?" _'Let it be… please in the name of Eva let it be.'_  
"Yes sir, the Father is your son Shinji Ikari." Gendo's mind grinned.

Kozo's eyes widened, "Shit." _'Aw man… '_  
Ritsuko grinned, "I knew it."  
"And since when did this start?" Gendo posed in his trademark hands clasped over the lips to hide the annoyingly dark grin. "Did it start upon the 2nd Child's arrival?"

The Major shook her head left to right, "No sir, it only happened as of late. To be precise last month is when it began."

Gendo Ikari stood up and walked to the front of his desk, "Very well I will let this slip, but keep this in mind that I expect nothing like this to ever happen again. Do I make myself clear Major Katsuragi?"  
"Yes sir."

"You are to remain the legal guardian of the 2nd and 3rd Child for the time being, I don't care less on how you will do it but the 2nd Child's pregnancy must not affect her piloting capabilities."  
"Yes sir."

Gendo turned and stood in front of his glass wall over-looking the Geofront, "And for all of you the baby of the 2nd Child as far as I'm concerned is a candidate for a Pilot when it is born."

"Sir?" Misato looked at the Commander questioningly, "Don't you want us to… abort the Child."  
Commander Gendo Ikari turned sharply at them, "How dare you say that to an Ikari offspring!?!"  
The three senior officers with him reeled back, "Sir?"  
"What I mean is…" Gendo stiffened but recomposed himself, "NERV may have eliminated countless lives, but innocence must sometimes be spared."

Misato looked at Gendo oddly, _'What is he saying?'_

"That is all you are dismissed Major Katsuragi."  
The purple-haired Major bowed and left. Ritsuko was about to leave when the Commander, "Ritsuko, a word with me," suddenly hailed her.

"Yes sir, is there something you need?"

"I am entrusting you with the health of the 2nd Child's offspring."

Ritsuko leered at the Commander and nodded, "Is that all sir?"  
"Tell Major Katsuragi that this meeting didn't happen… or my recent outbursts… and do not leer at me Ritsuko."

The Doctor's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened a bit, "I'm sorry sir." She left hurriedly and closes the door behind her. As soon as the door closed Gendo sat lounging at his big chair as Fuyutsuki looks at him.

"So grandfather… what's your plan now? I mean you have to have at least a plan of some sort… or not."

"Do not mock me Kozo," Gendo said as his eyes went suddenly dark. _'I might strangle you… you old crumpled dick.'_

Remembering something the Commander took out some papers and signed it. "Fuyutsuki."  
"Yes grand…" he stopped his speech as he saw Gendo's cold stare, "Very well, Commander then…" _'… meanie.' _

"I want you to have a surveillance set-up at Major Katsuragi's residence."  
"Why is that sir? If I may only know the reason," Kozo walked towards the door ready to leave, "I am still waiting for your reply." _'Pervert.'_

"I don't need to give my reply to you. Now go and arrange all the things, and make sure that child survives until the day it is born."  
Fuyutsuki nodded and left, Gendo was left alone in his spacious office. He pressed a button and a panel opened in his desk. It was a detailed report of the 'incident' that happened at Misato's apartment.

"So it really was that boy, I wonder if this will bode well in the scenario."

Gendo stood up and looked at Shinji outside walking among the man-made forest of the Geofront. _'Grandfather huh? I will have to stop fooling around like that, people might get emotional.' _Walking out he flicked the lights off and headed to his private elevator.

**Katsuragi**** Apartment**

After the test our two Children sat together on the opposite side of the sofa. With Shinji tinkering with the sides of his teacup and Asuka concentrated on what might be an interesting TV show. The silence was kept unchecked as both of them recognized the tranquility and peace that shrouds the two of them… for the while at least.

"Are you as silent as a wall?" the fiery 2nd Child finally said breaking Shinji of his reverie. "Come on; say something than look at your stupid teacup, Baka-Shinji."

_'So much for the tranquillity and the silence._" "Sorry," looking down he felt Asuka's gaze, "But I was just wondering why they cancelled the test today."

The German redhead frowned slightly, "Come to think of it… your right. Why did they cancel it when all is going well?"

"Maybe some technical problems… "

"Yeah, yeah well… shut up now here's my show."

Silence went unchecked again until the after the last segment of the show.

Asuka growing uncomfortable of the long unchecked silence again twitched as Shinji puts down his teacup at the same time. Both Children turned to look at his/her companion but ended up looking at each others eyes, what both Shinji and Asuka said seem to go the same line of thought.  
"I'm bored."

"Are you bored again?"

The two looked at each other more intensely in surprise and amazement, "What did you say?" they both said again at the same time.

"Stop copying what I say… " Their cheeks tinted a shade of red and both looked the opposite way embarrassed at their synchronization, Asuka took a deep breath and recovered first from her recent outbursts.

"I said… I'm bored Shinji."

He gulped a mouthful of saliva and beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead. Nervousness begins to ebb in him as B.O.R.E.D, the five distinct letters for the initiation of the dreaded 'pinch my nose kiss' reached his ears and blew all excuses that were about to form in his head. He inched away a little further from her as old 'keep in the back of the head' memories from a month ago sends blood to flow on his head and his other 'head'.

"Well Asuka… umm… I ah… you see… "

She looked at him questioningly, "What is wrong with you? Are you thinking something perverted again?"  
"Yes…I mean no… ah I was just… "

"Want to practice kissing?"  
Shinji's blush exceeded red and was coming close to maroon. "You know if you blush more your head might explode, and I don't want that to happen. Well not like that at least."

**A/N:** What Asuka said came from one of the scenes of Axel's work, Body Heat. It was co-authored with Disaster. (I think)

"What are you saying?"  
"I mean, I don't have anything else to do." Asuka leered at him and grinned seductively again, "… or maybe there are other things than kissing you would like to do?"

At this Shinji's restraints almost snapped to oblivion, making a hasty retreat he headed for the kitchen with his teacup. As Asuka was left alone she was left to ponder on what happened a while ago.  
"Why should they cancel the test anyway?" she surfed the channels and settled on a nature show, "It's not like they found something unusual… I mean… wait a minute…"

Standing up she looked on the calendar between her door and Shinji's. Scanning something she stepped away shaking her head in disbelief.

"No… it can't be… I'm delayed two weeks."

Shinji's head popped into the hallway, "What was that you were saying?"

"Huh! Oh what? Not- nothing… mind your own business Baka-Shinji."

The 3rd Child's head vanished on the hallway and retreated back into the kitchen. Meanwhile Asuka walked over to the couch and lounged on it with suppressed panic in her.

_'Shiest! It can't be… I mean it's only one-time. I mean… it couldn't be like that… '_

Her reverie was cut short as the front door slammed close shaking the whole apartment. Pen-pen ran towards his refrigerator in surprise and Shinji looked out into the hallway. Misato was taking heavy steps towards the kitchen and her face was livid.

Taking out a six-pack Misato sat on the low table and sighed deeply. Then hell broke loose…

"SHINJI! ASUKA! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!

The 2nd Child rose immediately to her, "What is wrong with you? Why are you screaming bloody murder?"

"Shut up… you sit down." Her voice had authority and Asuka backed off from her and sat silently, Shinji came after a few seconds and seats himself across the 2nd Child. Misato cleared her throat and opened her beer with a 'psst'.

"Ok, I won't sugarcoat this you two. Asuka your pregnant, Shinji… well you're the father of course."

Silence descended until Misato took action and finished one of her beer can in one swing; she slammed it into the table, which made Shinji jump a little. "Well, say something you two."

The 3rd Child looked over at the other side of the table, _'I knew this would happen I wonder how Asuka is taking thi… what the…?'_

At the other side Asuka's face was pale, her body was trembling a bit and she was biting her lower lip. A minute amount of blood trickled down and Shinji came over to wipe it away with a napkin, when suddenly Asuka tapped his hand away. This brought Misato's attention to them, "What are you doing you two?"

"Get away from me you… you oberarsche." She stood up and ran to her room. Shinji looked down; his face was the epitome of confusion and sadness.

**A/N:** Yes I know I'm getting mushy again. I'll try not to ok?

"It's my fault Misato."  
The purple haired Major shook her head, "Actually it's only her fault, she knows you don't drink, she coaxed you into drinking, and… she dragged you into her room."

"Well, I'm still responsible for some point at least… for example if I shop early for groceries she wouldn't have turned to alcohol… what I mean is… "  
"Shut up…" Shinji looked at Misato questioningly, "Stop loathing Shinji, right now you got a big decision on your hands. Its either you go there and comfort her or you go out and leave her."

Realizing he wouldn't answer Misato stood up and left the boy, but before she left she called out to him one last time.

"Shinji… just… just don't let her do anything stupid ok?"

He nodded and Misato retreated to her room with another six-pack in hand, _'God, what have you done to my kids?'_

Looking at Asuka's door our little hero sighed and walked over to her door. Knocking lightly at her door he sighed again when no reply came. He started to walk away when suddenly Misato's words came in his mind.

_'Its either you go there and comfort her or you go out and leave her.'_

Steeling himself ready he walked over to the 2nd Child's door and knocked lightly, hearing no response again he took a deep breath to calm down.

"Ok Shinji, you Pilot the most powerful weapon in the world. A 50-foot purple and green thinga-mathingy, ok… ok so its not a thinga-mathingy so what?" still breathing deeply he took hold of Asuka's doorknob and turned it open, _'Ok, so now the question is am I a man or a mouse… darn I'm shaking like a mouse.'_

Walking stealthily inside he called out to her silently, "Asuka, Asuka… are you here?"

With no word coming from her he immediately walked over to her bed and shook her awake. "Please… please don't do this… I hope you didn't do anything stupid."

"Huh! Wha- what the hell are you doing here pervert?" Asuka said through her sleepy eyes, "I told you get away from me I hate you!"

"But Asuka we need to talk about this… this situation were in."

"What do you mean situation? Tomorrow this situation is over!" Tears started to pour out of her eyes and she began trembling a bit.  
Shinji moved closer to her side of the bed, "What do you mean over? What's going to be over?"

"I'm gonna get an abortion and get rid of this… this thing in me."

"Your not gonna get an abortion Asuka! You can't… please… you mustn't!"  
Asuka scowled at him, "Why shouldn't I? This baby is mine and I say it must die!"

**SLAP**

"How can you say something so… so horrible? It's our child Asuka…" Shinji screamed at Asuka's face. "OURS… you're not alone in this. I'll do anything I can to stop you from doing such stupid things."

"Shut up… there's nothing you can do… you will never understand me." Her crying intensified as she rubbed her sore cheeks.

"Understand you… understand you! Ever since you came I tried to understand you! I even put up with you hitting me, insulting me, and you making me embarrassed in front of so many people. But I don't care… you want to know why? Because I love you…" _'God did I just said I love her? Oh yeah I guess I did… I'm so dead.'_

"Love… its just a word, you only love me because you think I'm a quick fuck for you and…" she stopped as Shinji.

**SLAP**

"Will you stop slapping me!"

"Your overreacting Asuka, your not a… a whore…" thinking that whore is a milder word than 'a quick fuck' he inched closer to her, "… your… your something else... for me at least."  
"Yeah right, so now were supposed to fall in love and live happily ever after? In your dreams asshole!"  
Shinji wiped away a tear from her but she still moved away from him, "No, I was just saying that I will always stay by your side. You will never be alone… "

"Sounds funny coming from your mouth… Baka-Shinji no Hentai!"

Shinji bit his lower lip and exploded, "Look, Ihave feelings, too! You're not the only one concerned with the baby! I'm fed up with this, Asuka! You never listen to others... even to me; you always shut yourself up in your room to escape reality! And you know what I was running away from my fears too!"

"I was even running away from you!" he stopped and walked towards her to look at her face straightly, " But when I realized that I gave you a child, I...I thought about myself, about others, about what I feel, and came to this conclusion: I mustn't run away from a girl who needs me… I mean…a girl that might need me."

**A/N:** That came from Axel's work the Child of Love Chapter One: First Month. He also said that he shouldn't have put that, but I think it's full of meaning.

"Shut up… your so getting into this! Get out! I don't need you! Leave me alone!"

"Ok, I'll leave… but remember don't do anything… "  
"Stupid?" she asked annoyed and wiped away her crusted tears, "Yeah, yeah get out now!"

Shinji stood up and left her alone; as soon as he got out and her door closed she laid herself again in the bed and puts her arm on her head,

"I better call a Doctor… "

Everything else was quite on the Katsuragi Apartment and Shinji flicked out all the light and went to sleep.

Outside an Agent of Section 2 radioed to Gendo, "Commander the 2nd Child is planning have an abortion, the apartment seems quite and the occupants might have hit the sack already."

**Terminal Dogma**

Miles away from Misato's apartment the Commander waits anxiously at the report. When it came he rubbed his unshaved chin and walked over to his bed, "So the 2nd Child is going for an abortion. I think its time we take matters to my hands."  
He took out his cellphone and called Ritsuko, "Ritsuko, I need the psychological assessment on the 2nd Child now. And I mean now."

The other line was kept on hold when it came Gendo knew one thing that might be of importance.

"The 2nd Child likes to watch TV, very well. Ritsuko call Producer Pierre Turner, I want to make a public service tomorrow."

Grinning darkly he off his cell phone and gets on his bed. Lulling himself to sleep he took out a small brown thing, with beady eyes and a string lip and a button nose. Gendo purred and cuddled at his teddy bear, which looks like the same teddy bear by a pre-2nd Impact silent comedian named Mr. Bean.

_'I'm hopeless… '_

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Katsuragi**** Apartment**

Waking up from his blaring alarm clock the 3rd Child stretched and yawned a bit; scanning around he finds he was in his room. With his gears kicking in 1st gear he tried getting up and his un-stretched muscles restrained him a bit.

"OW! My back, I'm gonna need a new cushion for my bed." Sighing heavily he draped a towel over his shoulders and walked outside. It was always his custom to treat himself to an early shower to let the 'ladies' of the house the liberty to take their time when their time has come.

He walked over to the 2nd Child's door and slipped inside silently, though he shouted at her last night he was quickly regretting what he did. Yes he was willing any day and anytime to admit that he loves her but something is really stopping him.

_'Let me guess… its big, its bitchy, and its hair is red. YEP! Its herself and her pride.'_

He tiptoed toward her and brushed off a couple of strand of her from her. This earned a little incoherent mumble from our redhead.

"Ich mochte niche aufwachen, Mama…"

_'She's mumbling something again in German… so maybe I can't understand her, who cares?'_

Inching away from her as she tossed and turned he skillfully and stealthily closed the door behind him. On the other side of the door the 2nd Child opened her eyes lightly and looked at the just closed door.

"Shinji… " _'__… stupid pervert.'_

Back to Shinji's place of being he went in the bathroom and took a shower. After that he gets into his room to change, after getting into his usual white polo and black khaki pants he headed for the kitchen and opened a can of fish. Tipping it to the bottom on Pen-pen's bowl he then prepared the morning's breakfast. As he was doing his finishing touches on his breakfast Misato came in.

She opened a beer and gulped a mouthful, "YEEEEEHHHHAAARRR!!! THAT WAS NICE!!!"

Shinji who is usually oblivious at Misato's action immediately covered her mouth and placed his point finger on his lips. "Shh… Misato, you'll wake Asuka up."

Blushing a little bit from her embarrassment she mouthed a sorry and calmed down, "Hey Shinji, those were some pretty deep words you said last night."  
"Yeah well, I think I blew it too hard on her. I mean she really was hurt and all."

Misato shook her head, "It's nice to know that my words came through your head."

"She is a difficult person… and… I just… I just want to comfort her. To protect her, and to give her security."

"You know Shinji-kun if you are on the right age, many women would die just to have a husband like you."  
Shinji dropped his chopsticks and blushed, "Will you stop teasing me Misato."  
"Ok, ok but it's really fun to tease you." Suddenly the clock registered 8 AM.

"Damn, I better go now Misato. I'm gonna be late, wait… what about Asuka?"  
"I'll stay here to make sure nothing happens, and Shinji cover up for her ok?"  
He nodded and walked outside, as soon as the front door closed Misato smiled and talked loudly behind her.

"You can come out now Asuka!"  
"Shiest! You practically noticed me… "  
"Kaji keeps sneaking around so I know when someone is behind me."

"Ok fine… where are you getting at?"  
"Do you want me to be direct?"  
"Sure go ahead," Asuka said as she popped a piece of an egg in her mouth.

"Do you like Shinji?"  
Asuka spurted the orange juice she was drinking at Misato's face, "You know I was expecting an answer like yes or no, not a good spray on the face."

"Sorry… but I don't ok? I just don't…" letting the topic wander Asuka came into her conclusion last night, "Hey Misato… I'm gonna get an abortion."

"PFFT!!! What!?! Are you that stupid to get something like that?"  
"No, I'm not stupid. I'm just practical ok? Just leave me alone!" Asuka stomped away from the table and headed for the living room and flicked the TV on.

"You know its wrong and it's a deadly sin to kill an innocent life!" Misato called out to her from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah!"

She settled on the couch and tuned in on a nature channel, "We interrupt your regular programming for a special public service message from Scarab Productions."

_"This was written by a 14-year old girl."_ Feeling intrigued Asuka watched the channel she was tuned in. It showed a young girl with long hair who was faceless and was writing something on paper.

_Dear Mommy,_

_I am in Heaven now, sitting on God's lap. He loves me and cries with me; for my heart has been broken. I so wanted to be your little girl. I don't quite understand what has happened. I was so excited when I began to realize my existence._

Still feeling intrigued of the commercial she kept tuned in and sat comfortably.

_I was in a dark, yet comfortable place. I saw I had fingers and little toes. I was pretty far along in my developing, yet not near to leave my surroundings yet. I spent most of my times thinking or sleeping. Even from my earliest days, I felt a special bonding between you and me. Sometimes you would yell or scream, then cry. I heard Daddy yelling back. I was sad, and hoped you would be better soon. I wondered why you cried so much. _

Memories from her childhood about her mother and father, her broken home, and her father marrying another woman caught up with her. Tears started to well in her eyes as she kept looking at the commercial

_One day you cried almost all of the day. I hurt for you; I couldn't imagine why you were so unhappy. That same day, the most horrible thin happened. A very mean monster came into that warm, comfortable place I was in._

_I was so scared I began screaming, but there was no sound. I guess they had you all pinned down because you never once tried to help me. Maybe you didn't hear me mommy. The monster got closer and closer as I was screaming, "Mommy, mommy, help me please, mommy help me."_

_Complete terror is all I felt. I screamed and screamed until I thought I couldn't anymore._

_Then the monster started ripping my arm off. It hurt so bad; the pain I can never explain. It didn't stop. Oh, how I begged it to stop. I screamed in horror as it ripped my leg off. Though I was in such a complete pain, I realized I was dying. I knew I would never see your face or hear you say how much you love me. I wanted to make all your tears go away. I had so many plans to make you happy. Now I couldn't; all my dreams were shattered. Though I was in utter pain and horror, I felt the pain in my heart breaking, above all._

_I wanted more than anything; to be your daughter. No use now, for I was dying a painful death. I could only imagine that terrible things they had done to you. I wanted to tell you that I love you before I was gone, but I didn't know that words you could understand. And soon no longer I had the breath to say them; I was dead. I felt myself rising. A huge angel into a big, beautiful place was carrying me. I was still crying, but the physical pain was gone._

_The Angel took me to Jesus and set me on His lap. He said, "He loved me, and He was my Father." Then I was happy. I asked Him what that thing was that killed me. _

_He answered, "Abortion, I am sorry my child; for I know how it feels."_

_I don't know what abortion is; I guess that's the name of the monster. I'm writing to say I love you and to tell you how much I wanted to be your little girl. I tried very hard to live. I wanted to live. I had the will, but I couldn't; the monster was too powerful. _

_It sucked my arms and legs off and finally got all of me. It was impossible to live. I just wanted you to know I tried to stay with you. I didn't want to die. Also Mommy, please watch out for that 'abortion' monster. Mommy, I love you and I would hate for you to go through the kind of pain I did. Please be careful Mommy._

_Love,_

_Your baby girl_

"This is a public service brought to you by Scarab Productions."

The commercial ended and the screen turned back to its regular programming, Asuka bit her lower lip and her eyes burst into uncontrollable tears. She ran to her room and slamming it with such force it shook the whole apartment…

**A/N:** We interrupt your regular programming because the Author just ran to his room and cried. He'll be back in 2 minutes… Ok, he's back. I got the commercial from the Internet, don't ask me where I got it, I just got it from my mom.

Misato's head popped out of the kitchen, "Asuka? Asuka, Hey Asuka what happened?"

Hearing no reply she shrugged her shoulders and returned to her business of chugging down beers.

**Tokyo-03 High School**

Shinji walked alone in the school grounds and headed for his classroom. Walking alone he realizes he misses the 2nd Child's constant bicker or the occasional tease directed only at him. With a deep thought in his head he didn't realize something, a couple more seconds and he bumped into someone.

"Rei!"

"Ikari-kun…" the 1st Child turned and looked at Shinji eyes, "Is there something troubling you? I sense that you are in distress."

"Yes… I mean no! Not at all, why do you ask?"  
"I sensed that something must have troubled you for you do not usually bump into people like that. And I also took notice of the 2nd Child's absence, is she ill?"  
_'I never realized Rei cared… moreover cared over Asuka.' _"Well she's not really ill… "

Rei nodded her understanding and left him alone.

With his walk uninterrupted he headed for his table and folded his arms on his head. Sensing two people walking up to him he waited for his friends greetings.

"Yo Shinji!" Toji's voice came ringing in his ears, "What's up man… wait a minute, where's red?"

Shinji shot up and cuts him off, "She's ahh… sick… at the… hospital? At NERV… underground, high security section… "

"Hey, slow down. Your not making any sense," Kensuke cuts his rambling, "Now tell us slowly and calmly. Tell us all the juicy details… "  
"Juicy details?" the 3rd Child blushed, "What ever do you mean?"  
"Come on, don't keep it from us." Toji grinned slyly at him, "Or were you too… intimate or too rough?"

Shinji's blush reached up to the nape of his neck, "Will you two stop talking about those things?"

"Sure, sure or maybe you don't want to talk about it because something really did happen?" Toji gasped and blurted out. "You rode her didn't you?"  
"WHAT?" Shinji's nose exploded. _'Stop thinking about that Baka… '_

"Knocked her boots off."  
"Flew her to the moon."

"Boned her so hard her soul feels it!"

**WHACK**

Hikari's bag connected to Toji and Kensuke's head, "OW, what the hell… Class rep?"  
"You two stop talking those kinds of things, by the way Shinji where is Asuka?"  
_'She's pregnant and she's at the apartment,' _was what Shinji thought but remembering what Asuka said he replied, "She's in a… high-security hospital right now. Yeah that's right, on the Geofront. She's resting there right now."

"Well, I'll just give you her print-outs later ok?" walking away the Three Stooges were again left alone.  
"Honestly Shinji, how was it?"  
"SUZUHARA!"

"Ok, ok… sheesh, see you later Shin-man." The other 2 Stooges walked towards Hikari to face her wrath; suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. "GAH!"

Swinging around to face the intruder Shinji came face to face with a set of red orbs. "Rei, I mean… umm… is there something you need?"  
"You said that the 2nd Child is ill, though I seem to sense you are lying. Why are you doing this?" the 1st Child asked inquisitively, "I have checked with NERV records and they do not have the 2nd Child, Pilot Soryu as of this instance."

Shinji paled, "Do you really want to know what happened?"  
Rei nodded, "I wish to know, is she on a top secret mission?"  
_'Maybe I should tell her, she is a Pilot… and one of the people that makes me comfortable besides Misato.' _Clearing his throat he looked around and shook his head, "I can't tell it here. Can you go to our apartment after classes?"  
The 1st Child cocked her head in wonder, "I suppose I can go to your apartment tomorrow Ikari-kun. I will not have my medication this coming month so it is fine, very well I shall go to your apartment within a month Ikari-kun." She bowed and walked towards her desk. When she was gone a voice floated in his back.

"What was it that you want to tell Rei that you can't tell her here," Kensuke leered, "And you really have to invite her to your apartment, you sly dog your styles are smooth man."

Shinji blushed like a basking walrus, "When will you stop man? I am not thinking of those things!"

"Don't tell me your gay, are you?"  
_'Hah, how can I be gay when I have this little problem involving Asuka.' _Shinji shook his head in defeat, "Your crazy man, real crazy."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kensuke left him but not without another shot from his portable camcorder. When Shinji was about to settle down to sleep for a couple more minutes the old teacher came.

_'Aw man… '_

**Katsuragi**** Apartment**

Asuka tossed and turned in bed as she cried herself to sleep again, her recent session with the 'TUBE' ended in a not so nice way. Getting the better of her conscience she cried on the thing that she was almost going to do on her child. She was dreaming that she was a young mother, her child and herself were on a hill over-looking Tokyo-03. Her child has hairs like her, but with its face shadowed mysteriously. Her child was tumbling and playing in the grass, they were quite happy with the bond that they shared when suddenly. A tall shadow came and took hold of her child, her child screamed with the same voice the child in the commercial called out.

She was frozen in her tracks, "This isn't my child… it's not mine." As soon as the words left her lips the shadow on the child's face cleared and it revealed a boy's face. With dark blue eyes and a sad face, the child's face was begging for mercy and it can't break free of the hold of the monster. Fearing the divine animal instincts to protect her offspring her body spring into action, but she didn't move from where she was sitting. She was bound at the hands and at the feet on an operating table with blood splattered on the area of her groin and a doctor letting go of a fetus on the trashcan.

With the little boy's fleeting call for help Asuka's eyes bursts into tears. She was screaming for the boys name, but no sound was coming out. It tore her heart apart as the monster picked the boy up in the head and tightened its grip on the young boy's frail head.

**SNAP**

The boy's head rolled on the grass with a trail of blood. Asuka's bolted upright on the bed as she screamed, "NNNOOO!!! NOT MY BABY!!!"

**A/N: **I know, it just turned angst. I'm sorry, Gomen Nasai, but I need to teach Asuka to realize something ok? I need to go into details ok, and I'll also change the genre into General, but the rating will still be R-18.

Shaking uncontrollably she was screaming at the top of her lungs with sheer terror and fear, hearing her scream Misato rushed into her side. Asuka desperately clung to her guardian for support, still crying she kept repeating the same words.

"My baby… my baby… "

Biting her lower lip, Misato hugged her little redhead tighter, "Its ok, shh… its ok Shinji's coming home."

Sniffling and sobbing continuously Misato stayed for almost an hour, Pen-pen even had to substitute as a warm hugging post as the Major got her cell phone from the other room. She dialed Shinji's number and almost shouted at the receiver, "Shinji, your wife is acting up! Get home now, I'll handle your teacher… you… Shit!"

Misato off her cell phone as Pen-pen came squawking out of the redhead's room. Asuka's sobbing was heard again and Misato came to her again.

**Tokyo-03 High School**

All eyes were turned to Shinji as almost everyone heard the screaming resonating at his cell phone, "GET HOME… … SHIT!"

**CLICK**

Looking around there was a couple of blank stares as the other students waited for the coming blaring alarm klaxons that came with Shinji's cell phone ring. When nothing came a collective sigh was heard and the 3rd Child used this chance to slip out of the classroom and head for home. Feeling extra worried he ran towards a well-known shortcut and sprinted for home.

Meanwhile back at his school three other of his classmates were slitting their eyes at him. Toji looked outside at Shinji's retreating form, _'He's hiding something… I can smell it.'_

Kensuke was hacking at NERV again and his glasses gleamed mysteriously, _'The truth is out there… or it's in the NERV database who knows!'_

Rei on the other hand cocked her head, "Where was Ikari-kun going?" Those three questions were to remain unanswered for this chapter and the readers will have to wait Chapter Two.

**Katsuragi**** Apartment**

Dusk fell and Shinji opened the front door panting and wheezing, _'I definitely need to get more into sports… whew! I really need exercise!'_

Taking his shoes off and heading for the kitchen he can audibly hear Misato trying to calm Asuka. Taking a bite off a sandwich he walked into Asuka's room only to find disheveled state of Misato and the blood shot eyes of Asuka staring back at him. Immediately taking charge on Asuka's present state, he hugged her lightly which she returned fiercely. She was still sniveling and sniffing but the sound of her crying died down. Her eyes were dry of tears and they were really buffed from crying.

Shinji nodded to Misato and the Major left them, stroking her hair gently she laid her on the bed, which she at first bolted away from. Taking her hand he gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. _'Wow! I thought I was tired and… Shinji that's not the thing to think about now… Asuka needs you."_

Feeling she calmed down a bit, he slipped away and headed for the kitchen, he took a quick meal from the fridge. Finding that Misato already left for work he proceeded to work on the house, as soon as he finished and he puts down the last washcloth he used. He heard Asuka moaning, straining his ears to hear the faintest cry or sob he heard none. He then decides to take a shower, stepping out she heard Asuka crying again. Getting dressed with haste he headed for Asuka's room.

She was tumbling again in bed and her breathing was labored, he raced towards her and begins to sing a song from post-2nd Impact, acapella style or without instruments.

_I found the reason for me_

_To change whom I used to be,_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you…_

Watching over her was rewarding for Shinji, and he also felt that somehow he managed to give Asuka comfort and security in his own way. He stood up and was about to leave when suddenly a hand grabbed his shirt.

Asuka's hand was gripping his shirt tightly and was pulling it towards her, she was mumbling something in German and it was almost incoherent he couldn't make a word out of it. When finally some Japanese was heard accompanied with English.  
"Don't leave me… alone… "

His heart melted and thinking of no other risk than to risk her getting her hurt emotionally he joined her under the sheets and the redheaded German girl immediately latched onto him and cuddled to him. Shinji kept humming the song he was singing a while ago until sleep also took him.

Asuka on her part felt warm again, her nightmares had turned to dreams. And in it was the same little boy, but now it was smiling warmly at her with the big shadowy monster being stomped on by a huge purple metal boot of Unit-01.

**To be Continued**

**Please watch out for Chapter Two of The Red Head **

**Author's note: **

If Axel-sama says that I should take this story out, I'm sorry to some of the eager readers but I will oblige. There are very few people I respect and sometimes obey in the Internet and Axel Terizaki is one of them and Legato Deathscythe. He's one of the Admin of EFO and Darkscribes and current member of 

Anyway I intended this fic only to be second to Temptation Island, but right now I'll try to prioritize it. But I have to say thank you for the reviews, the few flames and the few intimidating reviews…god you discourage me when some sent chain mails of flames.

Thank you for reading,

**Scarabeye**** 3000**


	3. Second Month

****

Disclaimer: I don't** own NGE, Gainax do and that other American company named shoot I forgot again.**

Second Disclaimer: I don't own the Child of Love, Axel-sama does. If he wants this fic out of , so be it well mainly because it's really for him and no I don't love him like that I'm not gay.

Title: The Red Head

Chapter Two: Second Month

Author: Scarabeye 3000

Pre-reading done by Incognito Girl

Katsuragi Apartment

Morning

Morning was usually greeted by a yawn, a quick rub on the eye and a cat-like stretch. But not for Shinji, after opening his eyes at exactly 6:00 AM, he immediately felt a warm heavy thing above him. Looking down, he saw a fuzzy mess of red hair locks, which I may add, is breathing up and down too. His brain kicking into heavy gear, he tried to lift Asuka slowly, but as Fate put it, or rather the Author… Asuka supported herself with her two hands and stared at Shinji through sleepy blue-eyes.

Meeting her gaze, Shinji's world began to feel smaller and smaller, he didn't want to be caught, he just wanted to comfort her. He just wanted her to be safe, but that's not what our redhead is thinking just now.

Smiling serenely she lowered herself again on Shinji and whispered, "Guten Morgen, Mien Libeling."

Shinji's eye twitched, "Err… G-g-good m-m-morning Asuka… "

2 seconds later Asuka's eyes popped open and righted herself up; Shinji waved meekly at her face and immediately, soon the redhead's face was livid with anger and her cheeks were pumping blood in it in embarrassment.

"What are YOU doing HERE!?! BAKARYOU-HENTAI!!!"

**SLAP**

"OW! Asuka wait! I can explain… OW!!! Wait a minute!"

Outside Misato staggered towards the kitchen, shaking her head she opened a beer can. "Hey Pen-pen," she called out to her warm water fowl, "The newly-weds are up."

Minutes later

"How dare you!?! You were sneaking in my bed!" Asuka blabbered as Shinji kept flipping eggs, bacon and sausages. "I'm already pregnant and you still want to do it!"

"Asuka calm down," Misato said behind her can of beer.

"Calm down," the 2nd Child chuckled, "Calm down? That pervert tried to make me pregnant squared-root shit!"

"He was just calming you last night."

"How can I calm down like that? Boning me so hard to calm me down? That's Schiest!"

"Here Asuka," Shinji handed her a plate with 4 bacon slices, 2 eggs and 1 sausage.

She scanned her plate, "What is this?"  
Shinji stared at her questioningly, "Its your breakfast, I didn't break the egg yolks and the bacon is still crispy. The sausage is still plump, I don't see anything you don't like in it."

"How can you expect me to eat this meager meal, its two of us eating here!"

Misato smiled as Shinji processed the information and sighed, "Ok, I'll cook another batch."

Returning to his space in the kitchen he saw Asuka immediately dig into the food in front of her. Misato licked off the beer taste left on her lips and observed her young female charge, _'I wonder what happened last night?' _, "Asuka… about the baby."

"I'm keeping it."

"Yes, I know its hard to carry it, but you must not think to take an innocent life… abortion is not…" she stopped and rewinds what Asuka said in her head, "Wait, what did you say?"  
"I said I'm keeping it." She popped another slice of egg in her eager mouth, "I decided to keep it, and no I don't love Shinji either."

Misato leered at her, _'Oh sure you don't.' _, "Hey Asuka, what made you change your mind?"

"None of your business."

__

'Meanie… ' Misato thought and looking up, she caught Shinji hiding a smile behind his back, _'Well… I sure hope things go for the best for you two.'_

Shinji was smiling outside and on the inside, thinking about it even though Asuka said she didn't love him. It's no big deal now for him, the important thing right now is that she wants to keep the baby, that she is safe, happy and… and he doesn't burn the sausages again. _'Oh shoot… '_

"Shinji! The sausages are burning again!"

He snapped out of his reverie, "Yes, yes, I'm working on it. Crap! Need to focus."

Draining the oil out of the fried breakfast he decided to make Japanese fried rice to go with it. Starting on the next meal Asuka shouted from the dining room again, "I'm HUNGRY 3rd Child!"

"Coming Asuka!"

"Well, I think this scene will be very familiar during the next few weeks don't you think Pen-pen?" Misato asked her pet and handed him another cold beer.

The smart bird nodded its head and opened the beer with a 'psst'. Chugging it down it contentedly, sighed and looked on at his masters, "WARK!" , _'Humans… '_

After breakfast Asuka headed for the bathroom to take a bath, she was looking in front of the mirror and was massaging her now sensitive stomach. _'Why is it? Why is it that I don't feel dirty… or violated when I think about Shinji doing this to me?'_

"Sure he was great to be around and… and what am I saying?" she opened the cold shower and got under the splattering cold water, "I can't be like that, no, Shinji will be the last man that I might like or less love in the world."

Looking down on the drain she remembered the dream she had, "Why does it have to be Unit-01? Why does it always have to be Unit-01 and Shinji ending up saving me?"

Shaking the thought off, she finished her shower immediately and draped a towel over her 'birthday suit' and stepped outside. She saw Shinji still washing the dishes and Pen-pen scuttling to go inside the bathroom with his small towel and his basket of toiletries. She watched Shinji on the corner of her eye and a thought entered her mind.

__

'I want to hug him and… ' her eyes bulged out and her cheeks tinted, _'What am I thinking!?! Its Baka-Shinji were talking about here!'_

Huffing she walked hastily into her room and closed the door. Shinji on the other hand felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as he felt a cold draft and a feeling that he was being watched.

Shaking it away he walked over to the bathroom and waited for Pen-pen to come out.

Meanwhile, in our redhead's room, she was trying to get her blouse to fit. She frowned as she can't button the last buttons at the bottom of her blouse and her skirt is hugging her belly quite tightly, "Misato! Shinji-no-Baka shrank my uniform!"

"What?" Misato came in and noticeably raised her eyebrow, "No, he didn't shrink your uniform."  
"What? It doesn't fit nicely anymore… look its smaller…"

"Tell me, what is your waistline?"

"Why should I tell you… Gah! Can't breathe nicely… " she tugged on the button and found released her stomach, "Not good… can't breathe."

Shaking her head Misato guided Asuka to a larger mirror and pointed at her stomach.

"Eek! My stomach is fat!"

"Its not fat, it's a baby ok."

The 2nd Child frowned, "What am I supposed to do now?"  
"Well, it still looks inconspicuous, but I won't take any chances. Asuka you're grounded from school from this day forth until you give birth."

"Yahoo!" she raised her hand and gave a victory dance at Shinji as he passed by, "I get to stay at home and you rot at school! Nyeh, Nyeh!" she said mocking him and sticking out her tongue to him.

"On the contrary Asuka," Misato stopped her victory dance, "You are still held responsible for your actions, and you will always have to go to NERV for a scheduled synch test."

Her smug smile didn't fade, "So what? It only happens once a week."  
"Ha! I scheduled the test to be everyday, so it's just you, me, Ritsuko, and the LCL."

"Schiest!"

****

Terminal Dogma

Gendo and Fuyutsuki stared transfixed at the three television screens in front of them. They were projecting images from the Katsuragi household, complete with audio and hi-fi stereo.

"Gendo, is the surround system… really a necessity in this?"  
The Commander didn't answer instead he stared at one video feedback when Shinji shuddered and looked directly at the camera, "That's odd, I think someone is watching me," they hear him say.

"I must comment our security personnel on installing this unnoticed last night."

Kozo grinned, "You aren't always like this, and to think that this is all because of a small incident."

"No Professor, what happened between Shinji and the 2nd Child isn't an incident nor was it fate."

The old man looked down at him and frowned, "Does this mean you have something to do with this?"

Gendo nodded, "I believe so, tell me Professor do you remember that thing Ritsuko used to mix everytime we pull an all-nighter because the spare Rei's escaped from their tube again?" Vice-Commander shuddered lightly, "You don't mean love coffee? Oh no… you didn't make them drink that didn't you?"  
"Forcefully, of course not." Gendo flipped a switch and a video feed switched to Shinji's room, "It would be very suspicious, but I believe I have done much more than that."  
"Feeling remorse Gendo?"

"No, not remorse," the cold-hearted Ikari shook his head, "I do not feel remorse, I only feel satisfaction. But enough on that matter, what I did was that I kept dumping the 'love coffee' at the LCL pool near Lilith."

Fuyutsuki's brow furrowed, "So you mean those two inhaled the LCL and drank it too."  
Gendo nodded slowly and switched the cameras again, "Precisely, though I didn't expect the effect to be delayed. I also came into the conclusion that it was also triggered by a strong stimulant just to awaken their senses."

"But why wasn't Rei affected?" Gendo flinched, "Really now, she should have been affected just one bit."  
"The emotion inhibitors we gave her was probably the main reason. But somehow her emotions are still being awakened by Shinji's interaction. Though it will not hinder me, it still concerns me."

"Yes, sure you are"

They looked on at the screen and saw Shinji leaving the apartment. Gendo stood up and pushed a button, "Give me the Section-02 chief."

The line cackled and a man with a deep voice answered, "Yes Commander, you need our services?"  
"Proceed to surround the Katsuragi apartment, protect and eliminate anyone who threatens the 2nd Child. You have your orders, and do not be noticed as you follow her."

"Affirmative," the line cackled and it went silent.

The Commander proceeded to walk outside with the Vice-Commander behind him, "Gendo, you have a risk on your hands."

"Do not be troubled, nothing will go wrong." Gendo smirked darkly, "Have faith."

****

Tokyo-03 High School

Shinji walked into the classroom, and sat, slumped into his chair and table. Hikari walked over to him and tugged at his shoulders, "Shinji, where is Asuka?"

__

'I have to cover-up. What to say, what to say? AHA!' his eyes twinkled, "I already told you, she's in a hospital right now, she was involved in a freak accident. Umm… involving a rod and hole… NO! I mean… a fishing rod? … and uhh… a hole… I mean pole… with her EVA." , _'Jeez, that went nicely.'_

"Are you ok? You're flushed quite a bit… are you hiding something from me? And you said that excuse a month ago."

He was sweating beads and was licking his lips dry, "She's in a hospital… that's all."

"Come on, she's my friend." Hikari puts her 'most charming' face, "Please tell me… "

"No," Shinji said dryly, "I have strict orders, my lips are sealed."

"You jerk! Can't you just tell me a little teensy-weensy bit."

"No."

Hikari's face flushed, "You're hiding something from me mister, and I intend to know it."

Walking away Toji walked behind Shinji and gave him a friendly jab at the shoulder, "You know you really are hiding something." Kensuke then came to his other side, "Come on man, if you tell your story, we won't publish it in the net."

Shinji looked at his two friends directly, "Guys, its top secret. If I say its top secret, you'll have to deal with my father if you know something 'so' top secret."

The other two Stooges looked a bit troubled, "Ok, so did you really 'do it' to her?"

"Will you two quit thinking about that. I won't do that to her, she's too good for me anyway."

"Oh… guilt and self-depreciation." Kensuke leered, "Basic psychology, you really do like her. Oh! Correction, you really do love her."

"Who likes who?" Hikari said joining their group again, "Is it about Asuka?"

"Yeah." Toji nodded, "Apparently we think Shinji and Asuka got really naughty a while ago and did it. He and the demon been acting strange lately and I think that's the reason."

Hikari gasped, "No, you don't think so."

The three gossiped naughty, provocative things as Shinji stood up and began to pound his head on the window repeatedly.

__

'Why me… '

2 weeks later

Shinji, Asuka and Rei sat inside their entryplugs filled with LCL in the middle of a synch test. Commander Ikari isn't present even the Vice-Commander, but most readers know that Gendo has many eyes to do his bidding. Ritsuko and Misato stood inside the small testing area and looked on at the test results.

"So Rits? How is Asuka's health?"  
Ritsuko shook her head, "My goodness… I thought the psychological pressure of having a child might have affected her mind or better judgement. But I seem to have predicted wrong at this."

Misato nodded, "Yes, we were all surprised when she said that she would keep the baby, though we're prepared for that 'other' kind of thing."

Maya turned to the Ritsuko, "Sempai, Asuka's synch rate is going up."

"Really?" the Doctor leaned closer at the screen, "Hmm, let's see… decrease the depth of the LCL."

A few quick types and Asuka's synch rate change slightly and returned to its score of 88. Nodding her head in satisfaction, Ritsuko drained the Children's plug and lets them out. The 3 Children slid out of the entry plugs with Shinji helping Asuka out for a brief moment. They all walked into the briefing room for their assessments.

The briefing room's door opened and in came a smiling Misato, "Congratulations Asuka, you're still number 1 Pilot."  
The 2nd Child's face glowed with a smile, "Ha! Take that 3rd Child!"

"Well done Asuka-chan," Shinji said with a smile and suddenly, realizing what he said, his smile faltered, _'Did I just said… Asuka-chan?'_

"Thanks Shin-chan," she replied and blushed a bit at what she said, _'Why did I say that?'_

Three floors down, where the testing area is, Commander Ikari was talking to someone on his cellphone, "Has the 'container' been dumped in the LCL?"  
"Yes sir!" a technician from the other line said, "But sir, what was that black liquid? It looks so much like coffee."

Gendo Ikari clicks his cellphone off, "Very observant, very, very observant."

Back to where the Children are, Shinji, Asuka and Rei are inside a conference room sitting together waiting for the Commanding officers. Asuka had one of her arms cushioning her head from the table and was looking at Shinji as he listened at his SDAT. Rei on the other hand was reading her little red pocket handbook. The 2nd Child rubbed her stomach and sighed, "Hey Shinji… "

Shinji didn't answer; he just kept on bobbing his head up and down in tune with the music. Growing a bit irate, Asuka called him again, more loudly this time, "Hey Shinji…!"

This time he responded with a little jerking motion, more like when you are surprised.

"Yes Asuka… "

".. You want to kiss me?"

The 3rd Child blushed, "W-w-what? But why?"

"I don't know, I'm bored you know."

"That's your reason?" Shinji sweat-dropped, "You really are weird."

"You know me when I get bored," Asuka said softly and looked directly at Shinji's face, "Or are you scared… don't be scared Baka-Shinji, you've done more than just kiss me anyway."

"No, I'm not scared," Shinji stood up indignantly, "Pucker up!"

"Right," Asuka also stood up, Rei, though present in the same room, seemed to be unconcerned at the exchange of words, or the exchange of slurping noises later on.

"Shinji, did you gargle mouthwash?"  
He nodded, "Yes why do you ask?"  
"I hate LCL… "  
"Me too… "

Asuka inched closer and was about to pinch his nose again when Shinji backed away a bit. She frowned at him, confused, frustrated (ooh frustrated) and surprised, "What is wrong with you?"  
"Umm… could you not pinch my nose?"

"Fine," she inched closer and shuts her eyes to let instincts guide herself.

Shinji kept eye contact, though her eyes was closed, he can see every detail of Asuka's face now. They were so close that he was the one beginning to get tickled by Asuka's breathing, mere millimeters apart Shinji's mind blanked, _'Aim at the center and switch… '_

Their lips met lightly and soon, as if pulled by a magnetic force, they were hugging each other tightly, with Asuka's arms around Shinji's waist and his one hand around hers and his other hand supporting the nape of her neck.

The two of them were so deep into the kiss that they didn't notice Commander Ikari and his whole Commanding staff behind him. They stared dumb-struck at Shinji and Asuka, Rei, who was oblivious to what was happening, stared at the two kissing children and whispered, "Oh my… "

Their reactions were different from one another, Ritsuko just shook her head, Fuyutsuki and Misato's mouth gaped open while the three senior bridge techs giggled and smiled silently at the scene in front of them. Gendo twitched and cleared his throat, _'Apparently 'love coffee's' effect is well displayed in this scene, but to hell with it if they don't stop now.' _, "STOP THIS SWAPPING OF SPIT!"

The two Children snapped out of their rather 'pleasant' reverie and stared at each other dumbly. Seating themselves, they began to proceed with their meeting, Gendo Ikari stood up to discuss today's topic.

"In the recent turn of events, one of our able-bodied Pilots is now under maternity leave."

Of course that would set off Asuka's temper, "But why? I wasn't even informed about it! I was even going to those stupid synch tests and then this comes! Schiest!"

Shinji leaned to her as he was sitting beside her, "Asuka, calm down… "  
"But Shinji… oh… " she looked down frowning.

"Nevertheless," Gendo continued, "If and only if the operation calls for all Eva's to participate, then Unit-02 and its Pilot shall activate."

Upon hearing the Commander's statement, our redhead's face received sunlight.

Gendo sat down as Fuyutsuki stood up and spoke, "The next part of this meeting does not concern the Pilots. You may leave if you wish… "

The three Pilots stood up and left, meanwhile Gendo stood up again and flicked a switch open.

"Now, this will be the schedule of the one that will monitor the 2nd Child's behavior." His staff looked at him questioningly, "Mainly, of course, is that I do not wish to deal with another 'incident' concerning the 2nd Child. As I said before, the child must survive."

The other people in the conference room sighed. _'Oh man… not again.'_

Meanwhile, at the location of Shinji and Asuka, they were walking towards Misato's apartment after taking the monorail back to the suburbs. Silence reigned between them as they passed another street towards their destination. Their thoughts however were still lingering on the 'incident' that happened at the conference room just a while ago.

__

'Why did I… kiss him?'

'Why did she… kiss me?'

The two looked at each other and they were absorbed with each other again. Ocean blue eyes meets dark blue ones as they continued to walk forward until…

"OW!"  
Asuka almost toppled over if Shinji hadn't caught her as she misplaced a foot and twisted her ankle, she bit her lower lip in pain as he helped her up and examined her foot. He shook his head, "It looks bad Asuka, are you ok? What about the baby?"

"I'm ok Baka, but my feet… I can't walk."

Much to her surprise at the rare occasion that Shinji shows his gallantry, he stooped low and positioned his back in Asuka front.

"Hop on."  
She blushed, "WHAT? Hop on? Where?"

"Come on Asuka, your smart enough. I'll give you a piggy-back ride."

"You mean your not gonna carry me 'like' that," Asuka motioned her hands in the other fashion male people carry the descendants of the first female. "Your not very romantic, you know that?"  
"Yes, I know that," he nodded his head, "But you also know I'm not that strong yet, and considering your weight now… OW!"

Frowning down at him, she hits him on the head, "Don't ever say that I'm fat!"

"I'm not saying your fat… I'm just saying… that, well… you're a little heavier now."

Thinking he was right in some ways, she reluctantly clambered on Shinji back and hugged him from behind, clasping her hands together at his shoulders and his hands supporting her behind. He slowly stood up and adjusted Asuka to a better position, "Are you comfortable back there?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Look 3rd Child, I may have accepted your help but this doesn't prove anything. Got that?" Asuka said behind him, "… and that 'kiss' well… it was just practice ok?"

Shinji frowned slightly but somehow smiled later on, "Sure Asuka, whatever you say… "

He started to walk and found out something very important about Asuka.

__

'She… IS… H-E-A-V-Y! OOF!!!'

Grunting and panting he made an effort every step to not sound very tired for her. Though looking unconcerned, Asuka feels Shinji's heartbeat going faster and faster as it worked to desperately pump blood to give him oxygen to sustain his strenuous work.

__

'So what? It's not my idea he wants me to give a piggyback ride. Anyway, it's the husband's job to… ' her cheeks taking blushing to the next level, she buried her face in Shinji's back in sheer embarrassment at what she was thinking, _'Why did I think of him like that? Snap out of it will you Asuka!?!'_

They finally arrived at the apartment gates and Shinji carefully lets Asuka slide down on the elevator floor. Wheezing and panting a bit, he looked at Asuka through tired eyes, "You sure are heavy, you know Asuka."

She frowned and stroked her belly, "Its all Axel's fault, he's not born yet and he's already giving me trouble."  
"Axel?"  
"Yeah, since I decided to keep it, I already decided a name."  
"So you'll name him Axel if he's a boy, but what if he's a girl?"

"Well, I was thinking of… well, Teri I guess."  
"Teri?"

**DING**

Asuka clambered again to Shinji, "I don't like Japanese names ok, I'm part-European you know. I don't want my child to have a Japanese name like everyone else."  
Nodding his agreement, he stopped at their apartment door and swiped his card on it. The door slid open and he stepped inside, walking over to the couch he let Asuka slide down to take a rest. Although he really ached for a nice lying down, he also had to cook dinner.

Meanwhile, after receiving an orange juice from Shinji, Asuka laid her head back and opened the TV, but after going to a certain channel, she was hesitant a bit. She was afraid to see the horrifying commercial again, and she doesn't think she can see it again without Shinji beside her.

When dinner finally came, Shinji together with Asuka, sat down for some miso soup and fried fish. But Asuka just took one sniff at the fish and threw it away.

"Eew, I hate smelly fishes."  
Cocking their heads in surprise and wonder, Misato smiled knowingly, "Oh no… here it comes."  
The 3rd Child began to feel nervous, "What do you mean here it comes?"  
"Well, women like me. Tend to get very picky when we eat and do during pregnant. For example, it might be very cold, but actually for a pregnant woman, it's so damn hot."  
"I don't get it… "

"Well, you better get it soon." She looks as Asuka looked into the freezer dreamily, "Because I think her appetite is gonna take a turn for the worst."

"Shinji!"

"Whoops! There it goes Shinji," Misato smiled at them grabbing a six-pack to go her room, "Good luck staying awake ok."

"Shinji… come here will you!"  
He obliged walking right behind her as she stooped down at the fridge, "What is it Asuka?"  
"Shinji-kun," Asuka puts her 'can't say no to me' eyes at him, "Can you please get me some mangoes."

__

'Mangoes? Where the hell am I supposed to find that?' he nodded slowly, "I'll see what I can do."

"OH! And get me one of those little bubble-gum thing on sticks!"

"Bubble-gum on sticks? Where am I supposed to get that Asuka?"  
"Just do it and go!" Shaking his head in disbelief he walked outside the apartment and dialed a number at his cellphone, "Hello? Kensuke? Is Toji with you?"

****

Moments later in a forested hill near the outskirts.

"Honestly, why do you need mangoes Shinji?" Toji asked irritably as he pointed a flashlight on a tree, "Shit! I thought that was a mango tree."

"Keep looking, Misato might initiate 3rd Impact if she didn't get her mangoes," Shinji said as he clambered down another tree, _'More like Asuka's gonna do it more than Misato though.'_

"Misato? Why would she look for mangos when it's off-season!" Toji brushed some leaves off his jacket, "Man, if I didn't like Misato. I wouldn't do this!"

"Why would Misato order you to find mangoes anyway?"

"Well, umm… Misato wanted to make some new kind of drink… " he reasoned, "So I kinda was talked into getting it."

"You know, you bend to fast for a man, right Kensuke?"  
"Yeah!" Kensuke said as he came down a clearing, "Hey! I found a mango tree here… OUCH!!! DAMN ANTS!!!"

****

Katsuragi Apartment

10:00 PM

Shinji steps into the living room only to find Asuka lying down and flipping channels, once she noticed him she got up excitedly and laid out her hand.

"Well, where are the mangoes?" she asked expectantly  
Shinji's lips curled, "The mangoes are off-season Asuka. I only managed to get one fruit… from one tree actually… in all of Tokyo-03."

But to his surprise, Asuka smiled at him, a real genuinely contented smile. He felt as though his anger, frustration and tiredness from his little expedition with the other 2 Stooges was worth it. But so sudden was the smile to vanish that Shinji reeled back as Asuka glared at him after noticing that something was missing from Shinji's requirements.

"Where are the bubble-gums on those pretty little sticks Shinji?"

__

'Oh schiest… '

****

To be Continued

Please watch out for Chapter Three of The Red Head

Author's note:

Thank you everyone from the reviews you give, you are one of the reasons I keep going. Though I must apologize to fans of Cold Heart and Temptation Island for the long updates and delayed reply to my e-mails. Sorry, I'm very sorry really.

December 3 is Asuka's birthday, how did I know. Just read Axel-sama's fic The Child of Love 4th Month and you'll know or was it the 3rd Month.

Incognito Girl: Actually Scarab, Asuka's birthday is December 4th, I believe. (I know this because Dec. 3rd is my B-day)

Moving on I tried to contact Axel-sama, but somehow he hadn't replied my e-mails yet. Alain Gravel a.k.a. Rakna once said to me that he was writing a book about psychology _(I think)_ right now that's what I heard at least. Well I guess he was just too busy with his work and all.

Thank you for reading,

****

Scarabeye 3000


	4. Third Month

****

Disclaimer: OK, again as always! NGE is not mine Gainax owns it ok, BLAH, BLAH.

Second Disclaimer: Maybe you can look at the Second Chapter just to be short, and I'm really lazy to type it too.

Title: The Red Head

****

Chapter Three: Third Month

****

Author: Scarabeye 3000

Pre-reading done by Incognito Girl

Central Dogma

A month had passed after Asuka's drastic change in personality and appetite. Gendo lounged reading the detailed reports on the 2nd Child's behavior. He then felt a draft behind him.

"Fuyutsuki," Gendo breathed, "though you try you can't sneak behind me."

"I really should ask Rei how she manages to do that." Fuyutsuki said in an exhausted manner, "By the way, I have reports on the special body suit and special project your son is suppose to undergo."

"The scientists are proving themselves I see," Gendo's eyebrow raised a millimeter up, "Do you have them? Or better yet tell me in detail."

"Shinji's modified plug-suit is already out," Fuyutsuki took out some papers, "Though I must ask, what is the purpose of this… 'Prototype plugsuit – for male pilots only'?"

Gendo smirked, "Perfect, this plugsuit is designed to help the 3rd Child further understand what pregnancy is," he opened his laptop and began typing, "This prototype is a small step for common people, but the benefits of this kind of equipment to the 2nd Child is limitless."

"So you only made this 'Prototype plugsuit' for the 2nd Child's amusement," Fuyutsuki frowned, "At the expense of your son's shame and misfortune?"

Gendo's eyes glimmered behind his glasses, "Precisely."

****

Misato's office

"What in the world is this?"  
Misato stared at the mission order she just received from Commander Ikari. She couldn't believe it, Shinji should and 'must' wear something like this. Stifling a chuckle she scanned the suit's schematics and laughed.

__

'Wait till he sees what his father has in store for him.'

"What are you laughing about Misa-chan?"

She groaned inwardly, _'Great, its Kaji the great PERV. of NERV!' _, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ow!" Kaji faked a pout, "It hurts to be rejected immediately, but what could it have been, Misa-chan, that made you laugh hysterically so much that I heard you from outside."

"It's something about Commander Ikari's orders on Shinji," Misato held back another chuckle, but failed miserably, "Ha ha ha! Honestly, what was Commander Ikari thinking?"

"Let me see… " Kaji stooped low and looked at the monitor. A hearty laugh escaped his lips as he read the last of the document, _'Even Seele couldn't have predicted that… '_

"Misato, did I just read… ?"

"Yep," the Major nodded, "I wonder why the Commander ordered such a stupid task to Shinji."

"Dunno, but you should follow orders as soon as possible Misato," there was a hint in his voice that Misato caught.

"I already scheduled a synch test tonight."

Kaji nodded and silently left with a smile on his face. Misato was then left alone to contemplate what was really happening.__

'What is happening to NERV these days, as if everyone is affected by the fact that Asuka is pregnant… hell, even the Commander got involved somehow.'

Looking at her computer's monitor Misato could only shake her head, _'I don't think I could keep a straight face once Shinji sees this.'_

****

Tokyo-03 High School

Shinji was sitting on his desk looking outside, thinking about Asuka's recent behavior change. He still couldn't get over the 'mango' incident that occurred almost a month ago now. Still smiling, though he wasn't a part of Asuka's plan in keeping Axel or Teri, he didn't know the gender yet. But call it instincts, he knew it will be a special child. He was about to think about his relationship with Asuka now, except for that two annoying boys, one with freckles hiding behind glasses and one with a body of a jock came over to his side.

"Feeling guilty about holding back classified information from your bestfriends, Shinji?" Kensuke's interrogation voice coming in from Shinji's left ear.

"GAH!" he gasped in surprise, "No, I mean… no. It's not like that. I'm not holding back information."

"Hmm, he's still in denial Kensuke," Toji nudged his friend, "Maybe we should pay you a visit at home, just to make sure everything is alright."

"NO!" he blurted out immediately, "I mean… no… not right now… uh… we're fumigating the house."

"He's lying," Kensuke decreed, "I can see it in his eyes."

"Yeah... but he can't stop us," Toji declared, "Tonight Ikari, we'll come home with you."

_'Oh shit… ' _Shinji prayed, _'Not again… please I need some kind of distraction. Oh gods… prove to me your real.'_

"Hello Shinji," the answer to his prayers came into the form of the class rep, "Is Asuka still sick?"

"Yes," he nodded vigorously, "How did you know?"

"Girl talk," she then looked at Toji, "Hello Toji-kun."

"H-h-h- hi Hikari," Toji said stiffened like a board.

With the other two Stooges distracted by Hikari, Shinji slipped away unnoticed. He sat on one side of the classroom and looked outside, suddenly a hand made its way into his shoulder.

"Ikari-kun," Rei's voice came up behind him, "I have to ask you something."

"What is it Rei?"

"Major Katsuragi wishes me to inform you that we will have… a bonding dinner later."

"A bonding what?"

"Bonding dinner," Rei bowed, "Please tell Major Katsuragi that I will arrive at your apartment at 1800 hours later."

"Ok Rei, wait… why didn't she tell me this a while ago?"

"She told me that you might ask that question, she forgot to mention it this morning and I was fortunate enough to be at the base early in the morning."

__

'Early in the morning? What was she doing there?' Shinji cocked his head, "Why were you in the base at an early hour?"

"Getting my new ID pass."

He blushed remembering the incident a couple of months ago. "Ok Rei, we'll see you later."

Bowing again she silently walked away and left him alone, "Why do I even bother to think about it?" he sighed and seated himself as the sensei walked in. After ten minutes of droning about 2nd Impact Shinji's cellphone rang, it was a recorded message, "Pilot Ikari, Shinji. You are dismissed for school today, you will have a special synch test for today and you are required to leave immediately."

He clicked his phone off and all eyes turned to him, feeling everyone's gaze he shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He opened the door and walked out, with the gaze of the other 2 Stooges looking after him.

****

Geofront

The 3rd Child sat with his eyes closed inside the orange colored, or was it yellow? Anyway he was sitting in silence until Ritsuko's comm. link opened.

"How are you feeling Shinji?"

"As always when I take the test," he replied, _'Dying in boredom.'_

"That's good to know, we will drain the LCL and use a new kind ok?"

"What? A new kind of LCL?" he said doubt in his voice, "So I'm a guinea pig now?"

"Not exactly, are you ready?"

He nodded his head and the yellow LCL fluid drained from the plug, the red light turned on and the new LCL started to fill up his entry plug. It was the same color only that it had a little hue of black in it. Shrugging the thought off he concentrated again, "Why does it taste like coffee?"

"What?" Ritsuko cocked her head, "Did you say something?"

"I said why does it taste like coffee?"

"Hmm, don't mind that. Tell me how you feel?"

"I don't know… weird… my thoughts seems… louder and more verbal right now."

"Interesting, anything else?"

__

'I'll tell you when I die of boredom here,' Shinji thought safely, "I'll tell you when I die of boredom here."

"What?"

__

'Oh shit… I was only thinking about that!' , "Oh shit… I was only thinking about that!"

"Are you ok Pilot Ikari?"

"Yes I am."

"Very well then, we got the information we needed you can go now."

The LCL drained and his hatch opened, Shinji crawled out and quickly headed for the dressing rooms.

"What is wrong with me?"

Three floors down Gendo Ikari was walking out of the LCL production plant. He was talking to someone on his cellphone as he walked by NERV's dark hallways.

"Did the test go smoothly?"

"Yes sir, they didn't even suspect the LCL… but."

"But? Did Ritsuko get suspicious?"

"No sir, only the 3rd Child seemed to have tasted it."

"Very good, that is of little matter. Did the stronger batch of 'love coffee' get mixed in the new LCL?"

"Yes sir, mixing and operations went smoothly."

"Very good, that is all." He clicks his phone off and walked into his office where he found his double agent Kaji Ryouji.

"Commander, why the 'Prototype plugsuit' for Shinji?"

Gendo seated himself and took some folders, "It's essential, anyway does Major Katsuragi suspect of anything?"

Kaji shook his head, "But why go to all this trouble Commander?"

"Is the 2nd Child safe?"

"Yes sir, but I must insist… "

"Go now, alert Section 2 and monitor Major Katsuragi's house at all times."

Kaji sighed and walked out, Gendo laid himself on his chair and looked at the Major Katsuragi's house video feed. Remembering something again he took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Send Shinji home, do not let him go to school again."

****

Elsewhere...

"I'm going home?"

"Yes," an agent nodded, "You have been excused from school today. That is all Pilot Ikari."

The agent walked away and left Shinji alone, sighing a bit he too soon walked out of the Geofront.

****

Katsuragi Apartment

Shinji stopped at his door and swiped his card key through the slot. Walking inside, he heard a distinct vomiting sound. Shaking his head in disbelief that Misato was already drunk at this hour he walked inside the bathroom and saw Asuka. Her head was almost in the bowl as she emptied her guts out. Taken aback a little, he hurriedly went to Asuka's side and rubbed her back to ease a little pain out of her vomiting. Panting a bit Asuka managed to say a hushed thank you before emptying herself again. At this, Shinji walked out and got a glass of water, he then got to her side and found a nauseated 2nd Child.

"God… " Asuka panted, "I'm dizzy."

"Don't worry Asuka," Shinji's voice had a little edge in it, "I'll take care of you."

And with a huff, he heaved Asuka in his small arms and walked outside, (nothin' a little love can't do huh?) he laid her on the bed and covered her with the sheets. Walking outside he got the water from the bathroom that he forgot to give her.

"Here drink this," offering her the glass, "Do you need anything else Asuka?"

Asuka shook her head, "No… but I need to sleep. I'm so dizzy."

"What would you like for lunch honey?"

Whether she was too dizzy or distracted the 3rd Child will never know but she replied nonetheless. "No fish please."

Nodding his head a little he walked out her room and silently slid the door closed, as soon as the door became one with the door frame. Shinji's knees buckled and he almost collapsed at the floor.

__

'Why did I call her HONEY!?!' he thought with alarm, "Why am I saying what I am thinking that I'd like to say? Ah! It's getting complicated I don't want to think about it."

Shrugging the thought off, he began to cook a European dish Asuka might like.

One hour later, a single door slid open as the 2nd Child, Asuka Langley Soryu, came out rubbing her eyes and stretching like a cat. She was slowly awakened by the distinct smell of tomatoes at the kitchen. She heard bubbling pots as Shinji hovered in the kitchen. Of course she wouldn't admit to anyone that she really liked a responsible man, not the kind of boys in colleges that she met. Those boys only cared about cars, girls, parties and sex.

However, this time after seeing Shinji working and having ample time to think about it. She now looked at the 3rd Child not as a housebroken male, but a responsible and domesticated young man. Not that it really was a bad thing for her, actually, it's a plus for her. She also took note how Shinji looked peaceful and concentrated in front of his bubbling pots, as if his problems have temporarily stopped troubling him.

Observing him more she also took note that he was really cute, he's silent, and brave when he's not cowering in fear of her, and very loyal. She blushed as red as a summer tomato when she realized she wasn't even berating Shinji in her mind. But instead justifying to herself that… well he's the perfect guy for her.

"HE IS NOT PERFECT!!!"

"GAH!" Shinji jumped a bit and toppled over some of the pots he was hovering above spilling some hot water in his shirt, "OW! Asuka! Don't surprise me like that."

"Sorry," Asuka said meekly, "So what are you cooking?"

"Its not much, but I know how… well you like European foods so," he took out one of the pots and showed her the contents, "Its Italian pasta with white sauce."

Her eyes bugged out, "You know how to cook something like that?"

"Anything for you," he immediately clasped his hands over his mouth and stuttered, "What I mean is… is uhh… wait… "

Asuka smiled, "All right that's enough 3rd Child. Making this meal is enough to impress me."

Shinji blushed, "Uh… ok… so uh… could you wait at the table?"

Nodding her head she seated herself and waited anxiously for her meal. When the steaming spaghetti reached her nostrils she smiled and looked at Shinji appreciatively. With the finishing touches at the white sauce done, he sets the sauce down beside the pasta.

"I separated the pasta with the sauce," he said not meeting her gaze, "Well, mainly… because I don't know how much sauce you might like."

"That's very nice Shinji," she said pouring ample amount of sauce in her pasta and digging right in, "Very good honey."

They immediately locked each other's eyes, their redness covering their faces, "Did you say something?"

Asuka stiffened, "Nothing!"

"It was the wind right?"

"Yeah the wind."

"Does it taste good?"

"Yes of course… uh… more pasta please."

"Ok," Shinji finally said and stood up, his blush not even wavering a bit, _'Wait… did I hear her say honey?'_

'Why did I say honey?' Asuka also thought, "My mind kept wandering on that dream a while ago or was it really a dream?"

"Dream?" Shinji's voice emanated from the kitchen, "Did you dream about something?"

"Yeah, I dreamed about you calling me honey."

****

CRASH

"Sorry! The plates slipped in my hand, you were saying?"

"I said I dreamt of you calling me HONEY!"

****

CLANK

"Stupid pot handle!" Shinji was blushing at the kitchen, from the roots of his hair to the nape of his neck, _'God… she was AWAKE!' _, "I am so dead."

"Are you ok or something?"

"Yeah, just… a little clumsy I guess."

Moments later Shinji came back with the plate full of pasta. Laying it in front of Asuka, she smiled and poured sauce all over it.

"Say Shinji, could you get me another mango?"

__

'Oh no… '

The afternoon passed with Shinji baby-sitting or rather taking the role of a nanny for Asuka. Fetching things, making sure this and that are good or nice and all crappy stuff a pregnant woman wants.

"Hey! Shinji turn up the air-conditioning of the house, it's hot."

"But Asuka it's raining a bit, don't you feel at least cold?"

She shook her head, "No, what I want you to do is turn up the air-condition so I won't feel uncomfortable. Please?"

Shinji slumped and sighed, "Very well… I'm turning the coldness to medium high."

"Ok."

He left her alone as he decided to fix the house, and wash the dishes he overlooked a while ago. After a minute of cleaning Shinji stepped into the living room only to freeze in his tracks.  
"Damn… why is it so cold here?"  
"ZzZzZzZ"

Hearing the slight snore, he walked over to the couch and saw Asuka peacefully sleeping looking contented at her place. He was examining her face as she slept on the couch. Shaking his head of the thoughts that go through in it, he picked her up in his arms, which earned a little mumble from Asuka.

"Ich mochte niche aufwachen mama," her half-lidded eyes focused on Shinji, "I don't want to wake up yet."

"Shh, I'll just put you to bed ok?"

He laid her on her bed and sat at her bedside, he was looking down at her, smiling and hoping inside.

"She is so beautiful," clasping his hands in his mouth again he hastily walked out, "What is wrong me?"

__

'Calm down Shinji, you just looked at her,' he smiled dreamily again as he walked over to the couch, _'Her perfect face, cute, but she's getting a little chubby. But that's to be expected, I'm pampering her and… wait, I am not!'_

"Why couldn't my thoughts focus on anything else?" with his resolve laying defeated and broken he walked back into her room and sat beside her, "Why are you so perfect?"

Smiling softly he took note on how Asuka looked now. With her hair spread out unbound by the annoyingly present neural interface clips, her mouth a bit open. And with the face of utter quite and peace, she looks so relaxed and peaceful right now.

"I wonder why I put up with her?" he whispered as he fixed some hair that got in front of her face, "Maybe this is why."

__

'Because no one else will put up with her unless they love her,' sighing hard he walked out, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love you."

If he only stayed for a couple more seconds he would have heard Asuka's murmur, "Ich Liebe Dich Baka-kun."

Afternoon came and Misato arrived with Rei, fetching the other two they headed out for their 'bonding' dinner.

****

Tokyo-03 Streets

"Its very considerate for you guys to pick this place."

"We know how poor you are Misato," Asuka said sitting down in one of the long chairs of a roadside diner, "And besides with Wondergirl here not eating any meat, well… its unfair!"

"Quickly Shinji! I think Asuka got abducted by the pod people!"

The 3rd Child comically shook his head, "No, she might be having a fever or something!"

"Will you two quit it!"

"All right, all right," Misato sighed, "Still grumpy… so shall we?"

They all sat down and ordered their foods, "I'll have one bowl of ramen with all the meat in it."

"One big ramen with large beef chunks! Super-size it!"

"Uh… Asuka, this is not fast-food."

"Oh shut up… "

"I'll have one bowl of ramen with all the vegetables in it."

Their order was cooked and was placed in front of them, but as soon as Asuka puts the food in her mouth she immediately spat it out.  
"What's wrong?" the cook asked immediately, "Is the food not good? Or wasn't it cooked properly?"

"No," Asuka shook her head, "I don't want the taste of wooden chopsticks in my food… I want to use ivory ones."

"But I don't have ivory miss," the cook bowed, "I'm sorry."

Asuka immediately looked at Shinji and looked at him with beady eyes.

__

'Oh no… not again,' Shinji thought, "Oh all right, I'll go get some… "

"Yay!" the 2nd Child smiled sweetly, "Thank you Shinji-kun."

"You're welcome beautiful," he winked at her and left immediately, _'Why in the world did I do that? I mean… how could I do that? Why me?'_

Though surprised and dazed at the same time Misato managed to swallow a mouthful of noodles, "Whoa, Shinji is putting the moves on you Asuka."

Asuka blushed and almost drop wasabi all over her food, "Stop that! I already told you I don't love Shinji… but he can stay if he wants to."

"Here you go baby," Shinji's voice suddenly floated behind her, "Wouldn't want to make my goddess wait." , _'Oh shit! What is wrong with me!?!'_

Misato and Asuka looked at him oddly, "What is wrong with you?"

Although aware of what he's doing he really don't know why he's doing it, "I don't know, but I don't think complimenting you is wrong for me." , _'Why am I getting cocky?'_

"Whoa, you better finish that up Shinji and head home immediately."

"All right."

They ate in silence as Shinji took long lingering looks at our redhead, though she's aware at what he's doing. She can't really stop him because Misato might find it as something to tease them about again. Finally growing irate she shouted or rather blurted out, "Stop looking at my face Shinji! You can look at it later at home ok?"

Bad idea as Misato heard it and smiled, "Later? At home? Oh, so you two are doing something, huh, while I'm away are you?"

Our two lovers both shook their heads in unison, "No we're keeping to ourselves."

"Really? You two ever heard of the phrase, 'Mouse comes out to play, while the cats are away?"

"Will you stop it?!"

"Alright, fine," Misato threw her hand up in defeat, "But you should think about having sex or doing something naughty while Asuka is pregnant."

"Misato!" both Children blurted out, "Stop teasing!"

"Ok, ok I hear you… jeez."

Minutes later, after a hearty laugh and a good talk Misato got onto the monorail supported by Shinji because she's drunk. Again.

"Shinji-kun… " Misato's slurred speech came into his ears, "No need to help me… but if you're so insistent, why don't you accompany me to my room too… hmm?"

The crowded monorail fell silent as they heard the obvious teasing, Shinji tried to look smaller and sighed while Asuka huffed at one side. Suddenly Asuka's gut turned upside-down, she was looking for something to 'dump' her dinner. But of course she found Shinji's hands instead.

"URRRKKKK!!!"

__

'Oh my god… what a mess… ' Shinji thought, "Jesus, what a mess… "

Asuka meekly smiled and wiped the puke of her lips, her symptoms hadn't appeared recently but now is a really bad time. With no plastic bag Shinji's hand became the bowl, while his polo shirt became the tissue paper. Looking at him expecting Shinji to be at least slightly irritated, she found an indifferent look at his face. A surge ran through his body and he felt weird, after looking at Asuka he spoke what he had in mind, "Is that all beautiful redhead? Are you ok my plump beautiful redhead? Does your head hurt?"

"What the hell… "Asuka was surprised by what he said and blushed a little, "What do you mean plump? Did you eat something weird?"

"No my dear," Shinji shook his head, "I just looked at your face my German beauty."

"Will you stop that!?!"

A couple on the monorail looked at them and giggled, which made Asuka's face redder. But somehow she was really flattered by what Shinji was saying, he was still looking at her as she averted her gaze. The ride home was long for our 2nd Child when everytime Shinji caught her eyes he would smile at her.

****

Katsuragi Apartment

After separating with Rei, Misato, though still staggering, walked together with Shinji and Asuka. Occasionally catching his guardian to stop her from falling down, with his clothes soiled with puke he took it off and threw it away.

They arrived at the apartment and Asuka opened the door, they all walked in and Shinji dumped Misato at her room. Getting outside he noticed Asuka doing breathing exercises at the couch, feeling another surge of 'something' in him he walked over to the couch and.

"Hi beautiful, you want help?"

"Beautiful? Are you ok? Are you even normal?" Asuka frowned, "Your acting really weird."

"No this is me," his eyes softened and he took hold of one of her foot and massaged it, "Here you must be tired Asuka after all that walking."

"I don't need that… oh," the 2nd Child deflated, "Wow… that's nice Shinji."

"I'm really glad you like it," he concentrated and loosened some tight muscles on her foot making Asuka breath a mouthful of air and sighed.

"You sure are good at this," she sighed again, "Get in the toes… ah that's it."

"Why don't you get your blouse up."

"WHAT!?!" Asuka shouted, "Are you trying to get into my pants!?!"

"No, you misunderstood," Shinji shook his head, "I just want to massage your stomach. Just to see how the baby is progressing."

"What? Is that necessary?"

He nodded, "Its called therapeutic massage or something… I forgot, but I read it once on a book."

Asuka obliged raising her blouse a little bit up to the edge of her chest, "Don't get any funny ideas in your head 3rd Child."

"Yes Mein Fuhrer," he stroked her belly and smiled, "I'm really glad you kept it."

"Yeah, but I was really set on aborting it at first."

"But why? I mean… what made you change your mind?"

"Nothing, I just thought about it long and hard that's all," she sighed, "I don't want him or her to belong to the unborn kinds."  
Silence reigned until Shinji felt something pulsating inside, his eyes grew wide as he realized what it is. "Asuka, I think I felt our… I mean the baby's heartbeat."

"Where?" excited Asuka began poking her stomach, "I can't feel anything."

"You have to be patient and sensitive," he guides her hand, "Here around this part."

"Does that mean you're sensitive?" she teased.

"Probably," he shrugged and smiled, "Hah! I found it… here touch this."

"You're right, it's faint though."

"Come on your only on your 3rd month, what do you expect a 'kick'."

The two Children shared a moment unaware that Misato was leaning on her door, she watched Shinji kneeling down next to Asuka. With their hands together and touching the developing life of their child. Feeling compelled not to tease them she smiled and returned to her futon.

After a couple of minutes Shinji stood up and bowed at Asuka.

"Your presence is of great pleasure to me Asuka."

She raised her eyebrow, "Well, it should be. I am the Great Asuka Langley Soryu!" she said with her usual airy aloofness.  
He smiled and left her alone, shutting his door behind him he immediately slumped on the floor. "I can't believe I did that! Why did I do that? I wasn't even conscious?"

He staggered on his bed and laid down, "God, why am I doing everything that I want to in the back of my head? What is wrong with me?"

With a fleeting thought Shinji closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Miles away in the Geofront's LCL pools, Gendo Ikari stood on the edge of the large orange pool. Putting sugar in his cup he stirred it for a while then dumped it again in the pool. He grinned as a plan formed in his mind, "Tomorrow, the test will activate Shinji's new plugsuit. It's only a matter of time now until another Ikari is born."

And with that he walked away with a folder in his hands, containing the schematics for the new Prototype plugsuit for male pilots only.

****

Geofront

The next day 1000 hours

Shinji sat in his entry plug, LCL was making the view look like he was sitting inside a big tank of orange soda **TM**. Who loves soda? Kel loves orange soda… is it true? M-hmm, I do, I do, I dooo-ooohhh!

Ok back to the story, he was sitting in silence as a buzzing sound signaled the end of the test. But before he crawled out of the entryplug, Ritsuko stopped him.

"Shinji, we still have one last test for you," the false blonde shook her head and lets it out, "It's a new design for a plugsuit, it was design… "

A loud snicker behind her interrupted her, it was Misato, "What? Its funny! All right, I'll shut up now… "

"As I was saying, it was designed to… how should I say this," shaking her head she looked down at her chart and her face contorted, "Ok… lets skip that part, to make the suit work press the left button." , _'Ok… here it comes. Don't laugh Ritsuko… don't you dare laugh.'_

****

DIT

Loud, boisterous laughter erupted at the testing area as Shinji's image was projected at the whole Geofront. The techs below the Evangelions held onto handrails for supports as some dropped down gripping their sides and almost died laughing.

"Oh shit! What the… what the hell is this!?!" Shinji shouted over the intercom.

More laughter resounded as Misato's howling laughter was heard over the intercom, even Ritsuko turned around to hide her giggling face but her shaking shoulders betrayed her.

"It was designed… by… oh god… I'll tell you later," Ritsuko bursts out laughing, "I can't help it."

His eye twitching he looked down at the plugsuit, it was almost similar to Asuka's D-type plugsuit. But the only thing that separates this suit from her recent suit is that Shinji's suit ballooned in three different points.

Grunting in frustration he crawled out and he caught sight of a group of technicians, the techs looked at him for a moment then doubled over again in laughter. With the fleeting laughter of over a hundred personnel of NERV at his back he headed for the nearest mirror and looked at himself.

"You got to be kidding me," he did a double-take of his image and sighed, "This can't be happening?"

What he saw was a pregnant Shinji, well mainly it was only the plugsuit that was pregnant and it was tightly hugging his body. With a tentative touch he heaved one of his D cup breasts and weighed it on one of his palms, "My god… they're heavy."

He examined more of the plugsuit; he noticed that he also had nipples, which are hard, and stiff of course, while his pregnant stomach weighing almost 5 kilos weighed down his small frame. "So that's why it's loose on the chest, and a bit heavy on the gut too."

A camera flash greeted him while he was walking out; it was Misato with ten other techs smiling behind her. They were giggling and doing double take on Shinji, "Hey Shinji! Smile!"

****

CLICK

__

'You'll pay for this father… '

****

Katsuragi apartment

"I have to wear this everytime?"

Misato nodded, "When you eat, go to the bathroom, or do your chores."

"But why?"

"Because Commander Ikari ordered it,"

"My father?" he frowned, "But this is so stupid… even for my standards."

"I don't know," the Major shrugged her shoulders, "Say, go check up on Asuka. She might have torn an abdominal muscle just looking at you."

"Very funny Misato," he stood up heaving his 5-kilo pregnancy load and walked into the living room, _'Being pregnant sure is hard… '_

He walked in on Asuka still giggling and wiping tears from her eyes, his brow furrowed in mock anger. "Do you really have to cry from just laughing?"

"I'm sorry, but I was really surprised by what I saw," Asuka stifled another laughing fit coming over her, "Imagine you, a small, thin boy with boobs and a big belly like a pregnant woman."

Shinji sighed as Asuka got caught in another laughing fit, "Very funny Asuka."

"Yeah its very funny Shinji," suddenly she perked up, "Hey Shinji, I want to ask a favor."

He groaned inwardly, _'Oh no… '_

"I want something from the local store," her lips curled up thinking of something tasty in a convenience store, "Ah! Their instant noodles always made my mouth water. Shinji," she puts her 'can't say no eyes' at him, "Could you please get me some? You don't want to disappoint me do you?"

Reluctantly he nodded and got up, "As you wish… "

Walking outside he was instantly greeted with odd and disapproving looks by some pedestrians he managed to look at, _'I SO hate NERV now.'_

Quickening his pace, with as fast as a boy can go with a 5 kilo load on his belly. He walked into the convenience store and his face grew even hotter. It was Saturday, and the sale is up at 50 off, so many household wives are gathered to get the best bargains. But as soon as he walked in, hushed whisper erupted and some even approached him saying.

"How far are you in your pregnancy?"  
"Congratulations," someone said, "But you're kinda young to be pregnant."  
Or some say, "You look like a boy you know, well I'm really not into interfering with lives but are you married."  
"Hi! Is it a boy or a girl?"

Questions and remarks of that kind kept greeting Shinji in every aisle until he came upon the cash register. His face turned pale when he saw whom he was standing next to.

"Inchou?"

"Shinji?" Hikari turned around, "Is that you… ? Oh my god… "

"Listen I can explain… it's not what you think."

"I understand Shinji," Hikari nodded and puts her hand on his shoulder, "I know having a freak accident is part of your job, but I want you to know I support you all the way."

Shinji sweat-dropped, "It's not like that. This is an artificial body-suit, it's an experiment."

"Experiment on what? Oh by the way, I was just going by to your house now and I'm gonna check on Asuka."

"You're gonna check on Asuka? But she's still on the hospital, she's not at home yet."

"She is there, she called me after the last Angel attack and told me to come over because she's gonna tell me something, " Hikari's brow furrowed, "Is there something that I need to know Shinji?"

The 3rd Child gulped a mouthful of saliva, "Nothing… um… why don't you just wait till Asuka tells you." , _'Maybe she already knows the secret, after all she is Asuka's best friend.'_

"So Shinji, shall we?"

And so Shinji and Hikari went outside and walked towards Misato's apartment. But of course not without the usual 'Congratulations' and 'Its immoral' comments by almost every housewife they manage to come across.

****

Misato's Apartment

Shinji and Hikari stepped inside and he led the way to the couch. Asuka's voice then came up from the kitchen.

"Is that you Shinji?"

"Yes!" he looked at his side, "I'm with Hikari too!"

"Oh, Hikari come here in the kitchen."

Hikari Hokari stood up and walked towards the kitchen. As soon as she came to the kitchen counter a pregnant Asuka who may I add is a little chubby greeted her.

The class rep gasped, "Oh shit… "

****

To be Continued

Please watch out for Chapter Five of The Red Head

Author's note:

Scarab Eye: I am sorry for the first draft of this, even Incognito Girl didn't notice it.

Scarabeye 3000: Ah! Shut up… all it took was one review and you came back to me weeping and all that stuff

Scarab Eye: Alright, alright but you know how sentimental I am.

Scarabeye 3000: I know that, but since this is finished and re-written now can we please start writing the next annoyingly waffy Chapter now?

Scarab Eye: All right then! _You can be so annoying sometimes_

Scarabeye 3000: I HEARD THAT!

Scarab Eye: How can you have heard that? Your just in my… mind?

Scarabeye 3000: YES!!! You have a split –personality, and I'm in CHARGE! And I say, KILL ASUKA!!! KILL HER IN THIS FIC!!! MAKE IT ANGSTY!!! LET BLOOD FLOW!!!

Scarab Eye: NO!!! I WANT ASUKA AND SHINJI TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!! I WANT IT TO BE WAFFY WITH THOSE FUZZY FEELINGS TOO!!!

Scarabeye 3000: LISTEN TO ME KILL HER!!

The screen was blurred for a moment as Scarabeye struggled to take control of his mind, in his struggle the view then toppled over. A woman then came in front bowing down next to Scarabeye. She then produced a long stick and began to poke the lifeless form of the fanfiction author.

Incognito Girl: You crazy psycotic fool. Do you see now? This is what happens when you don't listen to your pre-reader and put ridiculously corny waffified scenes in you stories! The demonic and satanic WAFF spore spawns from hell have infected you through you computer screen. You fool of a took! At least alot of other stuff was better, but I mean, I'm all for that great waffy fluffly feeling and stuff, but _"my plump beauty"_? Come on damnit!

_Voice_: Yes! Anger, hatred, _kill_ him! Do it now! KILL THEM ALL!!

Incognito Girl: Oh no! I've been contaminated as well! No...STOP IT!! Don't! ahhhhHHHHHH...NOOOOOOO!!!! STOP RAPING MY MIND!!!

Once again the screen blurred and Incognito Girl colapses next to Scarabeye.

The sceen then reads: Due to the unexpected deaths of both the author and pre-reader, this story shall be discontinued...

Scarab Eye: Wait! I didn't permit this! It's a lie! Incognito Girl! What do you have to say for yourself?

Incognito Girl: ...I feel sick... 

Thank you for reading,

****

Scarabeye 3000


	5. Fourth Month

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own NGE, if I do all Author's here will have to ask me permission whenever they want to write. But since I don't, sigh what a pity.**

**Second Disclaimer: Said it once, said it twice, never thrice.**

**Third Disclaimer: The song used in this fic is not mine, because I don't own The Rasmus or their trademark.**

**Title: The Red Head**

**Chapter Five: Fourth Month**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Pre-reading done by Incognito Girl**

**Katsuragi Apartment**

Asuka woke up on a crisp July morning as she felt the soft sheets of her bed. After giving herself a good stretch, she rubbed her stomach and whispered.

"Good morning, my child."

Dressing up she picked an oversized T-shirt and wore it over her 'birthday suit'. It was the middle of summer and she felt exceptionally that time of day. She took a huff of breath and slid her door open; she walked over to the kitchen when she was suddenly greeted by

black billowing smoke. Alarmed and surprised she can only think of one thing.

"FIRE!"

She ran towards Shinji's room first, figuring out that Misato probably isn't home yet. She flung the door open and found him half-dressed, half-naked, err… half- truth? Whatever you prefer, it was all in confusion. "Asuka! I'm getting dressed, couldn't it – where's that smoke coming from?" he asked alarmed as he saw the black traces of smoke behind her.

"Shut up Baka-ShinjI!" she said dragging her roommate out of his room, "We have to get out of here, get Pen-pen too."

Together they walked hastily towards the front door when suddenly a set of hands grabbed both of them. "You better not be coping a feel of ME in this situation Shinji!" Asuka said through the shroud of the smoke, "Stop touching me Gott Verdant!"

"I'm not touching you! I'm holding Pen-pen in my arms… and I'm right behind you!"

"Then who's? – WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Relax you two," their guardian's voice reached their ears, "It's just me."

"Misato! Good, you're home. We got to get out of here, the house is on fire."

"I made this fire."

"Oh shut up! Let's get out of here before – wait a minute – you started the fire? Why are you burning our house?"

"It's not like that Asuka," Misato said opening the ventilator, "I was 'trying' to cook breakfast."

Both Children sweat-dropped, "Let me guess, curry on rice again?"

"No, I was trying some toast today."

"How in the world can you burn something like toast?" Shinji said putting Pen-pen down, "Did you put something on the bread before you toast it?"

"Yeah," Misato nodded, "I put some peanut butter on it."

The 3rd Child walked over to the ruined toaster and produced two extra well-done toasts of bread, "Great, you were suppose to put the peanut butter after you toast them."

"Really?" the Major chuckled, "I didn't know, and it's been a long time."

"Yeah, a long time since you decided to eat normal food," Asuka said sarcastically, "Anyway, Shinji, start cooking. I'm already hungry with all these stupid things this morning."

"I'll get started," he walked to his place in the kitchen and started the stove.

Asuka and Misato left him and went to the couch; Misato opened the TV and settled on the morning news.

"Say Asuka, what are your plans now?"  
The 2nd Child shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but I already decided the name."

"Really? Ok hit me."

"Teri if it's a girl and Axel if it's a boy."

"Teri huh? Why not Sakura? Or if it's a boy… let's try… Shinji the 2nd. perhaps?"  
"Ugh!" Asuka's eyes bugged and faked to puke, "Shinji the 2nd? What makes you think I'll take his name? Whoever gave you that crap?"  
"Well, the primary reason is, he's the father. Second, you like each other and third, he can put up with you – unquestioningly." Misato said with a sense of airiness.

"I'll answer that, first, I don't care if he's the father of shit. Number two, I don't like him like that. I just… want him to hang around for a while, and third, he can put up 'even' to your 'cooking' Misato," Asuka puts emphasis on the 'cooking' part, "If he can put up with your 'cooking' he can put up with anything."

"Anyway, its so hot today," Misato tied her hair in a pony-tail as Asuka sat beside her and read a magazine instead.

Just then, on that peaceful setting that Shinji hoped would last. Misato decided to disturb his little peaceful world.

'_Well, since I can't get through Asuka, I'll try the next best thing,' _she thought, "Hey Shinji!" she called out to the kitchen. "What are your plans now that Asuka is now on her 4th month.

**CLANG**

After a few seconds of unintelligent mumbling from the kitchen, Shinji replied, "I don't – know… I guess its ok, well because Asuka said I can stick around for awhile."

The 2nd Child slapped her forehead, apparently Shinji gave a hole for Misato to nip upon. "She said you can 'hang around' eh?" the Major leered dangerously at Asuka, "And did she say anything about that 'incident' on the conference room. Where you both – I don't know if its an accident but – where you both were caught kissing?"

**RIP / CLANG  
**

Asuka almost completely tore her magazine in half as Misato giggled as she heard Shinji cursing something again in the kitchen about slippery pot handles, and of course her devious work too that somehow worked. "Oh, did I hit a nerve somewhere? Ok let me ask again," Misato said facing Asuka, "How are you going to do it? I mean your not going to do it alone right?"

She took a huff of breath and lets it out, "You want to talk in a room?"

Misato raised her hands in glee and surrender as her plan worked, "Suit yourself, mine or yours?"

"Whatever, I hate your room because its dirty and – "

"And you like your room because Shinji always kept it clean right?"

The German's brow raised, "Don't push it!"

"Yeah, right."

As the two women retreated from the open, Shinji was in a silent, greatful prayer that somehow he didn't get mixed-up in the fray.

Back to the women of the house, Asuka sat on the middle of her bed sprawled with her back on the cushion. Misato sat on the edge, huffed and said, "Do you love Shinji?"  
"That's directly to the point," Asuka retorted back immediately, her lying down position hiding her immediate blush on the question, "Why the sudden question Misato?"  
"Oh come on Asuka, don't deny that. Besides, I'm your guardian and believe me after almost a year with both of you under my wing. You could not imagine how much I know – of the 'juicy' secrets most people would like to know."

"Wait a minute, don't tell me that – Ugh! – Misato you bitch!" Asuka faced the opposite side the bed and rubbed her stomach, "All right, somethings _do _change. Now I feel something is missing, but I love my child… and you know I rarely use that word," she added a little later.

"I know that Asuka, but what you really need is someone that will give you the peace of mind and happiness that was devoid of you since you became an Eva Pilot."

"Funny that those things came from you," Asuka huffed and sat straight up, "But you're wrong Misato, I don't need anyone. I've been doing things all by myself for years, and if possible until my child is born."

"Come on Asuka, why don't you just admit it? It will be much easier to live."

" 'Just admit it, and it will be much easier to live?' Can you even hear yourself talking?" Asuka stood up and frowned down on Misato, "Are you suggesting that I prance around into Shinji's arms and declare my love for him or something? Then after that, I'll be looking terrifically stupid in front of the world."  
"Why don't you just do that anyway?"

"What!" the 2nd Child spat back, "And think I'm some kind of lunatic and that – oh what am I saying I'm not a _'bitch'_."

"How many times will I remind you Asuka that Shinji never thought or treated you that way!" Misato also stood up, towering over her young charge she looked down upon her much like when a mother wants to teach her young daughter something important. "You know he respects you as much as he respects me."

"I know that," Asuka said flinching under her gaze, "Stop looking at me like that!"  
"Then what is stopping you?" Misato's gaze softened, "You'll be free and happier I'm sure of it."

"I just – can't do that. I just can't okay?" the 2nd Child turned around, her own uncertainty and doubt nagging at her from the inside, "Its just that he's so much of a wimp to protect himself or rather protect someone."

'_Oh I see now, a different approach then,' _Misato thought, "Then give him a chance Asuka, a chance so he can prove himself to you. Then after that when you've earned his trust maybe, just maybe, he can earn yours."

"Give him a chance huh?" the girl chuckled lightly, "You sounded just like Hikari."

**Flashback – few weeks ago**

Asuka was taken aback as Hikari fell down and fainted on the kitchen floor.

"Hurry up Shinji!" the 2nd Child said, "Put her on the couch!"

Shinji grunted, his 'bodysuit' is not really helping him right now in this situation, "Ugh! I can't believe it, she's slim...but she's really heavy!"  
"Oh shut up! Quick get some ice," the girl said and produced a fan and aired Hikari,

"Well, I expected a slight gasp maybe, but she fainted – oh god – I must have struck a nerve when she saw me."

The 3rd Child came back with an ice bag in his hands. Putting it lightly on Hikari's forehead he sighed and handed it over to Asuka, "Here, I think I'm going to cook something for Hikari. She'll probably be hungry after fainting."

"Yeah, you do that Shinji, and I'll handle Hikari when she wakes up."

Minutes later Hikari's eyes fluttered open, "Huh? Wha – what happened… is that you… is it really you… is that you **_GOD_**?"

"**_GOD_**!" Asuka twitched, hearing about something as holy as _'the great one from above'_ especially being directed at her who fights Angels is somewhat disturbing, "What the hell are you talking about Hikari? Snap out of it!"

"Oh Asuka," her eyes bulged as she focused on her stomach, "Oh my god! You're pregnant!"

"Yes I know," the 2nd Child gave the icepack to Hikari and moved to one side of the couch. "So, I'm sure your dying to ask something Hikari."

"Yes, umm… right… ok. So uh… when did this happen?"

"2 months ago, about mid-April I think can't remember now."

Shaking her head Hikari sat up straight, "Okay, should I still ask who 'did' that?"

"Isn't it obvious to you yet who 'did' it?"

"Right, so it's Shinji," the Class rep murmured, "I knew this would happen with their house arrangements, anyway, what's the plan now?"

The 2nd Child shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know I have no plans yet."

"What?" the girl frowned, "You got to have at least a plan or something?" she sighed as Asuka shook her head, "Okay, no plan. I know, why don't you get together with Shinji?"

"What?" it was Asuka's turn to sigh. "It's going to be hopeless Hikari."

"Why? Have you tried it yet?"

"Do you really want to hear my justification right now? I mean my really 'long' justification on how unqualified he is for me. The boy doesn't even have a spine, and you know what? I even have to force him to do it with me."

Hikari's eyes bulged, "You 'forced' him! Eww, you're pervert and molester."  
"Hey! I am not, and besides we were drunk back then. Things were running through our minds, but the point is if he can't stand up for himself, how can he stand up for someone else?"

"Why don't you give him a chance?"

"And then what? Wait for a miracle, like what he did at the battle with Leliel where he pulled an all-out blood fest on the angel?"

"He did pull it out, right?"

Asuka was silenced as Hikari unwaveringly gazed at her.

"So how was it?"

"Who's the pervert now?" Asuka retaliated.

"I mean come on Asuka," Hikari blushed, "Just tell me what you felt, how was it? Did it hurt?"

The corner of the 2nd Child's lips curled up a little into a feline grin, "It was… nice."

**End of Flashback**

**Meanwhile at Gendo's place of existence.**

Gendo's office is a spacious as a basketball court. There were no seats only his large office table, but curiously there was a large vaulted door in it. Prohibiting sounds to come in or out, however inside the two Commanders of NERV talked about the recent events.  
"What now Ikari?" Fuyutsuki moved his knight piece on the chess game they were playing. "The pawns have moved and the egg is in the bottle, how can you save it?"

"Simple Fuyutsuki," Gendo grinned and moved his rook, "The only thing that matters now is that we are currently ready if that time should come. Somehow the 2nd Child seems to have decided to keep the unborn one."

"That's good to hear, the baby is still of course un-sinned, correct?"

"Indeed, but the fact of the matter remains," Gendo flashed a hand and he moved the last piece he needed. "There will be no end for me. Checkmate, Professor."

"Agreed," Fuyutsuki stood up, "By the way, did you approve the monetary proposals?"

"Yes, I had sent it to your office."

Vice-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki bowed and left, and as soon as he left, Gendo's office table slid down on a hidden compartment and in front of him rose up is an... electric lead guitar and a microphone.

Suddenly loud music began blaring on his office and lights began dancing around like a rock concert, luckily it was sound-proofed, and nobody could hear him singing and acting out the MTVTM version of _In the Shadows_ by a post- 2nd Impact band _The Rasmus_.

_In the Shadows by Gendo Ikari (yeah right!)_

_No sleep, no sleep until I'm done finding the answers,_

_Won't stop, won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer,_

_Sometimes, (sometimes) I feel like going down I'm so disconnected,_

_Somehow, (somehow) I know that I am hunted to be wanted,_

Commander Gendo Ikari pushed a button on his guitar and holographic black ravens began flying around his office.

_I've been watching, (I've been watching)_

_I've been waiting, (I've been waiting)_

_In the shadows of my time_

_I've been searching, (I've been searching)_

_I've been living, (I've been living)_

_For tomorrow's all my life_

_Oooh oohhh _

_In the shadows_

_They say, that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe,_

_But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave,_

_Sometimes, I feel that I should go and play with my founder,_

_Somehow, I just don't want to stay and wait for a wonder,_

_I've been watching, (I've been watching)_

_I've been waiting, (I've been waiting)_

_In the shadows of my time_

_I've been searching, (I've been searching)_

_I've been living, (I've been living)_

_For tomorrow's all my life_

_Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles, watching, waiting for something_

_Feel me, touch me, feel me, come take me higher_

_I've been watching, (I've been watching)_

_I've been waiting, (I've been waiting)_

_In the shadows of my time_

_I've been searching, (I've been searching)_

_I've been living, (I've been living)_

_For tomorrow's all my life_

Gendo did the last guitar solo and faded with the lights, dripping with sweat he sighed. "Oh for heaven's sake… I'm really hopeless."

**Meanwhile at the Katsuragi household**

Shinji Ikari lay on his bed with his 'body suit' on, he just finished cleaning the house and he found out that even with the added weight of the suit he didn't mind it. But the only discomfort he had in it is his own body heat. The heat of his body can't come out and he's burning inside right now.

"Damn, I hate this suit," he took it off with disgust and dressed in his normal clothes. Remembering to buy something at the mall he began to fix himself, he walked out and immediately Asuka stopped him.  
"Where are you going 3rd Child?"  
"Huh?" Shinji reared back. "How did you know I was going to go somewhere?"

"You know, with your fashion sense, nobody would notice you going out or something." She shook her head and pats his shoulder, "But Misato and I know if you're going out or something. So where is it you're going to anyway?"

'_She's observing me? What the hell – and why am I blushing?' _he thought as he averted his gaze. "I'm just going to buy something at the mall."

'_The mall… if I know he's going to Wonder girl. Oh shoot… okay, be nice, give him a chance,' _Asuka smiled inwardly, "Okay, but I'd like to go with you. So you better bring money."

She left him alone in the hallway as she closed the door to her room and locked it. He was left alone to contemplate on what happened; it took a couple of minutes until his thoughts registered what she said. "She's coming with me? To the mall… okay, I better… bring more money then."

**Tokyo-03 Mall**

Both Children walk together as Shinji looked from left to right to see if anyone familiar was near. He immediately stiffened as Asuka held his arms, not noticing it until now that somehow he had grown taller than the girl that he was looking down on her. He looked down at her and smiled, she was still beautiful even when she's pregnant. And after being called chubby she cuts her own diet and became slim again. To his surprise after wearing a jacket that he himself lended to her, she doesn't even have the slightest hint of being pregnant at all.

Smiling inwardly he spotted the store he needed, but how in by all chance can he get away?  
"Hey Shinji, I want to go see a movie," Asuka whispered as she lowered the baseball cap that's containing her red flowing hair. "Is there anything on?"

"Yeah, I think there's still one full show today."

"What is it?" she looked down, she was extremely aware that she was holding Shinji's arm and her head is on his shoulders. _'Wait! My head is on his shoulder… that means – Mien Gott! He's taller than me! Shiest!'_

"It's a re-run of a movie about some guy called Hugh Grant and a Hollywood actress – uh – what's that name… ah! Julia Roberts."

"Oh, ok… so when is it on?" Asuka shook her head, _'Great! Notting Hill! A re-run… '_

Shinji looked at his watch, "In about an hour… so uh – do you want to eat first Asuka before we go to the movies?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Asuka said gleefully and dragged him towards a fast food chain.

**Minutes later**

Asuka and Shinji are in line buying tickets, who would've thought that a pre-2nd Impact movie was still this big on the big screen. Settling down into their seats, Shinji and Asuka sat on the balcony of the movie theater. It was dark and cold so unconsciously the 2nd Child slid down to Shinji's arms and made herself comfortable with his warmth, which also made the male pilot very uncomfortable. The unusual contact was really unexpected, and remembering what happened when he went to see a movie in the time he was evading Section-2. He blushed as he recalled what the couple did in front of him, but it was dark so noone noticed him glow red. Halfway through the movie Asuka began to whisper to Shinji.

"Shinji, why do you do this?"

"Huh?"  
"I mean why do you do these things for me? Even put up with my crap… "  
Shinji sighed, "I don't know, maybe because…nobody else would do them for you."

'_Wow, I never thought that he thinks that way, I mean… Shiest! What am I thinking?' _Asuka blushed, her own thoughts kept nagging something in her. Truth be told what he said is true, Asuka couldn't think of a better person except Hikari that can take everything from her. Even her usual tirade Shinji just accepted it all, but did he ask for something in return.

'_Damn… and he didn't even ask for anything in return. Mien Gott! Why am I making myself miserable?'_

Steeling her resolve, she pushed down the butterflies forming in her stomach and willed all her courage. _'Ok Asuka, you know Shinji will never take any chance even if it bit him like a snake. So you spoon feed it to him… ok!'_

"Hey Shinji do you want to 'kiss'?" she asked as she felt the heat off her face.

His reply didn't came which forced her to look up. Shinji's eyes were closed and he was…

"Gott Verdant! He's sleeping!"

**To be Continued**

**Please watch out for Chapter Six of The Red Head**

**Author's note: **

Scarabeye: "Ok, this fan fiction is still ongoing, and did I mention I don't abandon my works. But the delay is like waiting for the next PATCH of an online game like MU Noobwars to come in circulation.

Anyway, this is done and since my hard drive has been reformatted to optimum performance, again. (Costing me my Eva Pic Archive and Fanfic Archives too) I'll have more time to make fan fiction. (I hope)"

Gendo: "Wait a minute, I demand to ask why did you turn me into a rock freak?"

Scarabeye: "You had no problems with the teddy bear scene in your room."

Gendo: "Part of it is true so it's ok, but this! You have gone over the edge Mr. Author."

Gendo then proceeds to beat the crap out of Scarabeye.

Scarabeye (gasping): "Help me… Incognito girl… he-lp m-e. "

Screams of unimaginable pain were heard as the To be Continued kept scrolling through the screen. Suddenly Incognito Girl appears at front.

Incognito Girl: "I'd let him go if I were you Ikari."

Gendo turns around to see His beloved teddy in the arms of the ominus girl with a gun to it's head.

Gendo: "MR. FLUFFERS! Grr...Curse you Incognito Girl!"

Gendo dropped the guitar he was beating Scarab with and ran for his beloved Mr. Fluffers. Incognito Girl went over to check on Scarabeye and picked up the guitar and began to play "pitiful" by Blindeside.

Incognito Girl: "I don't see what his problem was. I thought the guitar suited him...'_Well I'm in love with every word you say! Come back here time, come back!...yeah Pitiful, so Pitiful...'"_

_Disclaimer: We don't own the band Blindside or the lyrics to thier song "pitiful"._

Thank you for reading,

**Scarabeye 3000**


	6. Cinquieme Mois

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this, I want to own it but I can't, OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE I HAVE TO SHUT UP!

Second Disclaimer: Axel-sama owns TCoL

**Title: The Red Head**

**Chapter Five: Cinquième mois (Fifth Month)**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

Pre-reading done by Incognito Girl

August

Asuka sat sulking in the living room, partly because there was nothing good on TV and partly because there was no Shinji around for her to pester. But after having a big fight at the mall, that didn't exactly help in their relationship, and to make matters worse he defended Rei.

"It was his entire fault," Asuka cursed under her breath, "Why does he always have to defend her not being a doll. She's just like an Eva, only a smaller version." She threw a pillow at the wall in sheer frustration, "Where are you Shinji?"

Flashback – few weeks ago

After being slapped awake at the movie they were in, Shinji walked out of the cinema with a red hand print on his left cheek. She was obviously pissed after bracing herself to kiss him, only to find that he was sleeping at her arms. Asuka shouted at him and a very loud slap resonated soon after.

'Oh dear, I could have died of embarrassment there.' Shinji thought as he stared at the 2nd Child as she walked ahead of him. "Um… Asuka? Do… do you want something to eat?" , 'Eat? After eating before we go inside the cinema? Why can't I come up with a better invitatio-'

"Sure Shinji."

'Sure Shinji?' , "Right, so…where do you want to go?" the 3rd Child nodded slowly, he can't hardly believe Asuka accepted the invitation, "Uh… where do you want to eat?" , 'It worked? It worked! Damn I'm good when I want to be!'

'Maybe I was a bit too hard on Shinji,' Asuka thought as she led the way to an ice cream parlor. "Let's have ice cream 3rd Child."

They walked in and Asuka picked from the list a simple chocolate flavored ice-cream. As Shinji stood in line Asuka couldn't help but notice something… different from him. Was it his shirt?

Asuka stifled a chuckle, 'That boy wears the same shirt, 24/7, hmm… what else?'

His posture? Probably because whether she admit its or not he's taller now. Then remembering something about her biology class about human anatomy that the male always catch up to the female at some point when they grow up. Maybe its just time for Shinji to grow up and catch up to her. 'It's so absurd of me to think something like this, but… shiest! I'm so confused right now.'

Just then Shinji sat on the other side as he puts the glass of chocolate ice cream in front of Asuka. "Here you go Asuka, I'm sorry but they ran out of cones."

"Stop saying sorry, it's their fault. They should take good care of their customers," she said as she pulled the glass close to her. 'Ok, give him a chance once in a while… talk to him Asuka.'

"How's school Shinji?" , 'Jeez, I sound like a mother or… oh stop thinking stupid things!'

"It's ok."

Asuka looked down, she expected at least someone other than Hikari missed her.

"We miss you Asuka," Shinji said not meeting her gaze, his blush reflected on the glass table, "Well, it was mostly Toji missing you… I think he misses your usual tirade about perverts."

'We?' Asuka chuckled inwardly, "Oh ok… "

"Rei misses you too."

'Is he that THICK to feel!' Asuka thought disgustedly, "As if I care Baka-Shinji, when will you realize anyway that Rei is nothing more than a doll?"

"She is not a doll," he said sharply raising his head and looking directly at her, "When will you learn that? She can feel too, you know. She's as much human as we are."

"She is not! She follows orders without question," Asuka cocked her head smugly, "What do you call her then? She's a puppet to be exact!"

"Will you stop it?" the 3rd Child's voice raised a bit of a notch, "Rei is my friend."

"Yeah, you always say that, why don't you just go to your 'friend' and do to her what you did to me!"

"Asuka, stop this," Shinji nervously looked around them. "You're attracting attention."

"Oh, I'm attracting attention now?" Asuka chuckled and lowered her voice. "Maybe I should shout to the world what you 'did' to me."

"Stop it, Asuka, Rei will never be like you. She is different from you, or she might be better from you." That was IT! Asuka's hand flew, whizzed and connected to Shinji's cheek.

SLAP

The sound resonated on the small ice cream shop, as every head turned at the sharp blow that sounded. When Asuka's hand connected Shinji's sight blacked out, the pain was so sudden and immediate that his brain shuts itself off for a moment. Then he flopped onto his chair, as he used his arms to steady his trembling body. Asuka also heaved, she was bottling it inside too until Shinji drew the line for her. But what caught her attention was that Shinji almost fell down off his chair, as he slowly looked up at her. She mentally cringed at the sight, his lip was bleeding and he was mouthing something, but with no voice to accompany it.

In other words, he was paralyzed, in fear? In anger? She didn't know, but she watched him steadily as he tried standing up and walked wobbly out of the door. Taking a tentative step she followed him slowly, walking behind him and examining him. Once in a while he would shake his head as if trying to shake away the nauseated feeling. Guilt was inside Asuka as she saw Shinji wipe the blood of his cheek with his white handkerchief. Following behind, Asuka stopped as the boy stopped.

He looked over to the right and he saw something that made him touch the glass window. Resisting the urge to race over there and look at it she waited as Shinji walked slowly away. She then looked into the window and saw that the store was a jewelry store.

'Why would he stop here anyway?' shaking the thought off of her head she walked off to Shinji's direction.

-End of Flashback-

Asuka's frustration doubled as she walked over to Shinji's empty room. "Where are you Shinji?"

-Meanwhile-

The 3rd Child sat on a foggy hill overlooking Tokyo-03. The place where he goes to every time he felt depressed or lonely. But this time it was different, he was confused, he was angry at himself. But most of all he wanted to run away again.

"I tried everything to… to make her proud. To make her comfortable and… shit." Shinji murmured as a few dew drops formed near his eyes, making them appear as if he had been crying, "Why does she always push away?"

Suddenly a familiar voice reached his ear that came from behind.

"Ikari-kun."

Hearing the familiar voice of his enigmatic co-pilot he turned and met Rei's gaze, "Hello Rei, what are you doing here?"

"I do not know," the 1st Child spoke softly as she walked towards Shinji's place. "But… I have followed my… heart."

'Her… heart?' Shinji thought, "I see, it's good to know that you also follow your own will, Rei."

"I wish to know, is your relationship with Pilot Soryu… alright?"

He raised his head and met Rei's eyes once more, sighing heavily again he began to tell her, what happened to their supposedly date with Asuka.

"I see, then why is she very… offended when my name was brought up?" Rei spoke softly and slowly, her words reached Shinji's ear and he looked at her. "Could you please explain it to me Ikari-kun?"

"Alright, Rei," he sighed and said, "She's a competitive girl, and for her, since you look so perfect and… and my father… seems to favor you so much- "

"He does not favor me," Rei cuts in, "Though I must point out that he also… in some ways, cares for you."

Frowning a bit, he met Rei's red eyes, 'Care for me? Funny, I couldn't even 'feel' it!' , "Thanks Rei."

"You are welcome Ikari-kun," the 1st Child took a deep breath and, "It also has come to my understanding that you need a place to stay."

Shinji chuckled a bit,"Misato sent you didn't she?"

"No." Rei shook her head beside him, "Would you like to stay with me for a while?"

He nods his head and starts to walk back, "But first, I'll need to get some things at Misato's."

Both Children nodded knowingly and began the trek back to Tokyo-03.

Katsuragi Apartment

Asuka sat on the couch as she waited for Shinji to come back. When suddenly she heard the front door slide open. Feeling the rush to do something, she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She heard a few voices and immediately recognized all of them.

'It's Shinji and… shiest! It's REI!'

Calming herself she casually walked out of the kitchen carrying a soda can as the two Children passed by. But he didn't even looked at her, he just kept going forward as Rei trailed behind him. They headed for his room and slid the door shut. With her emotions rolling she headed for the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"SHIEST!"

Shinji flinched a bit as he heard the door to the bathroom slamming shut. He also overheard the string of German curses as Asuka seems to be banging something metallic on the bathroom wall. Tuning her out, he packed some clothes he had and some uniforms for school into his brown bag. Taking his SDAT in his pocket he then took a sleeping bag from one of his camping trips with Toji and Kensuke. Rei helped him with the sleeping bag as the two of them walked out.

No sign of Asuka, Shinji thought, 'She must have gone back to her room.'

Shaking the thought off, he walked to the front door with Rei and the door slid open to grant them their exit. As they walked out, Asuka came out of the bathroom. She knew that Rei was with Shinji and he packed his bags, but still in denial, she hurried to the terrace to confirm her thoughts. What she saw made her stop…

There he was, walking away with Rei towards the outskirts. They were talking and they were both comfortable and…and smiling. She wanted to scream at him, to make him come back to her... But that can't be! Her pride ruled out her heart as Asuka let water well up on her eyes. She took one last look before they vanished from view.

"Shinji!"

To her surprise he turned to look at her, but his eyes, they were not the same as before. They were not the same eyes that looked at her full of emotions. There was sadness in them, however. But now, even though he was far, she could see the empty look he was giving her. This broke her more as soon as he turned back to Rei, smiling again as he began talking.

Shaking her head she raced to Shinji's room and lay on his bed. Smelling his scent that she had grown accustomed to, her walls broke down as the 2nd Child was left alone in the solitude of Shinji's room. "Shinji," Asuka said through tears and muffled breath, "Come back to me… come back to me please."

Her shoulders were hitching as she scanned the room, no SDAT, no clothes, no light, and most especially, no Shinji. Burying her face on the pillow again she cried and cried until, tired of crying and feeling sorry for herself, she fell asleep.

Terminal Dogma

Fuyutsuki and Gendo walked over to the latter's office as they conversed on the recent events on the Children.  
"Gendo, the 3rd Child seems to have… moved out of Major Katsuragi's."

"Yes," was the Commander's gruff reply, "Moving in with Rei is also not a bad idea."

"You're not worried Gendo?" the old Vice-Commander leered, "If they did something… that would be, sibling incest."

The Commander coughed, "Shut up."

"Very well," Kozo grinned inwardly, in truth he liked teasing his old student, "But wouldn't it be intriguing though?"

"Shut up Fuyutsuki."

The Vice-Commander threw his hands up, "All right."

Meanwhile

Shinji and Rei arrived at the latter's apartment, and as usual, the shabby condition it was in was the same as before. The dirty and grimy walls, the dim lighting, but somehow, Rei managed to keep her apartment 'tidy' in some ways. He took note that there were no clothes hung inside the apartment, thank god for that, for he wouldn't like to see Rei's underwear hanging on a clothesline like before.

'My god… I have to stop thinking about that stuff,' he then took note on the urgency as they walked towards Rei's apartment. "Umm… Rei, do you want to eat dinner?"

The enigmatic 1st Child turned to him and spoke softly, (as if she ccould speak louder, right?), "I believe there is still some sufficient food inside the fridge."

Nodding his head, Shinji put his things on one side of the apartment and headed for the fridge. Opening it he sighed as he understood what Ayanami meant of 'sufficient', or at least, what he thought. Scanning the insides once more, he found a jar of blueberry jam.

'Great! A bottle of blueberry jam… figures, what is it with her and blue? What else… crap, no more?'

"Umm… Rei, you don't have anything in your fridge."

The 1st Child blinked, "I have forgotten to mention that I have not done my groceries yet."

"Ah," Shinji pounded on his hand lightly, as if making a quick decision on his head. "Why don't we stop by a grocery and buy stuff for the whole week?"

The 1st Child cocked her head, "May I ask for your assistance? I have knowledge that you are a good cook."

Shinji blushed a bit at the compliment, leaving him to stutter a bit. "Umm… I'm… not that good Rei."

"You should not underestimate yourself Ikari-kun," Rei said and followed Shinji to the front door.

The moon was full that night and the gentle light it gave shrouded the city with an eerie gentle glow as the two Children walked towards a small convenience store. Shinji headed for a rack of baskets and pointed Rei to an aisle and told her to pick what she needed. He headed his own way and headed to the vegetable section first.

"Ok, first I need… celery… green leafy vegetables… umm… a pumpkin? Hmm, why not?" Shinji said, taking his time as he browsed to the assorted vegetables in front of him. Meanwhile, Rei stopped in front of the toiletries section. "Hmm, red bottle of shampoo or blue bottle." Examining the shampoo more, she inwardly smiled and picked up the blue bottle of shampoo. 'I like blue, but the red one is cheaper… oh well, I like blue.'

Back into Shinji's aisle he picked a few more things and waited for Rei to join him at the counter. They presented their packages and the clerk checked them in, the 3rd Child was about to pull out his wallet when Rei showed her NERV card. The clerk looked down on it and stared stone-faced, when she recovered she produced a piece of statement and have Rei signed it. "To whom will I address it umm… Pilot?"

"To NERV Section-13, billing and accounting department." Rei said flatly.

The clerk hurriedly bagged all their belongings and even called a cab for them. Shinji just stared at the profusely acting woman, when he recovered he looked questioningly at Rei. She shrugged her shoulders innocently, "Maybe it's her first time to see a NERV employee." She stated as a matter-of- factly, as the boy shook his head in complete disbelief.

"You're unpredictable Rei."

The two Children arrived at Rei's building and paid the cab driver; they went up the flight of stairs and opened the door. Walking right in, Shinji closed the door behind them as Rei then proceeded to unpack their bags. The 3rd Child grabbed the things he needed and began to cook some miso soup for Rei. "Rei, umm… why don't you rest for awhile or take a shower until I'm finished cooking."

Rei nodded and began to undress herself in front of Shinji.

"REI!" Shinji exclaimed blushing beet red as he turned sharply around to avoid the semi-naked girl in front of him. "Could you… umm… please… undress in the bathroom and not outside."

The 1st Child cocked her head and obliged, but remarked. "You should not be shy seeing me naked for we both have seen each other in the same way in our Eva training."

'But that was a different situation… we had no other choice,' Shinji blushed remembering the 'other' time he saw her naked. 'My god… that time too with her ID card! Shit!'

As Rei clicked the bathroom door closed, Shinji breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the task at hand. Which he also noticed is a bit over-simmering, "Oh shit!"

A couple more minutes of prancing and spinning around the kitchen Shinji laid a steaming hot miso soup dinner at the table. As he was preparing the utensils Rei came out of the shower room clothed with only her old brown towel. Shinji's breath hitched and his eye twitched, 'An odd sense of Déjà vu… OH SHIT! NOT AGAIN!'

"Rei! Co-could you p-please dress up," Shinji stammered as he turned his back on Rei. 'My god… she's going to think I'm a pervert.'

"Ikari-kun, are you all right?" Rei asked as she walked over to her drawers.

Shinji gulped loudly and began to feel for the bowl and the rice cooker. "Yes, hurry up please so we can eat."

-The next day-

"Hmm, unfamiliar ceiling." The 3rd Child said after opening his eyes as he focused his eyes at the ceiling. Still getting his eyes to adjust to the light of the apartment Shinji then looked from left to right. He saw Rei still in bed thankfully dressed, and him still in a dressed state. Noted, 'Thank god.'

Turning his gaze back at the ceiling he sighed and reluctantly got up. Yes, he knows he's on a different house and nobody is demanding that he got up and at least cook something, but as they say habits die hard. Walking over to the fridge he opened the first shelf and reached for some eggs.

Rei was awakened with an unfamiliar smell that was wafting inside her apartment. Opening her eyes and adjusting to the light she was still beginning to get used to her surroundings, and she was adjusting her senses as she began to grow fully awake. 'Hmm… this is my room, but that smell it's so… unfamiliar.' Opening her eyes fully she scanned her room and focused her line of sight at the kitchen. 'Ikari-kun…' turning her head she saw Shinji hovering in front of the stove. 'Is he… cooking?'

Sitting up straight she now focused on the table which seems to be full of the things that was filling her apartment with that strange smell. Intrigued she stood and walked over to it, on the table she saw a couple of fried eggs and some bacon. Feeling more intrigued she took a slice of bacon and bit on the crispy strip of meat. Turning around rapidly Shinji was surprised to see Rei nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"Rei, what are you doing?" he asked innocently.

"Ikari-kun." Rei said softly as she looked curiously at what's left of the strip of bacon. "What is this crispy and… warm… taste that I am feeling?"

The 3rd Child surged and hesitated for a while, "That's called meat Rei."

"Meat?" Rei said as if contemplating what to say next. 'I didn't imagine meat tasted like this. It is… good.'

"Rei, is there something wrong?" Shinji asked concerned as his colleague seemed to have phased out for a while. "Are you all right?"

The 1st Child looked at Shinji with questioning eyes and took another bite of bacon, "Ikari-kun, I… seem to have… enjoyed eating meat."

The boy shook his head and smiled a little, "Congratulations Rei, on your first taste of meat."

"Hmm… "Rei sat down as Shinji laid the last plate at the table. "Ikari-kun what is this meat called?"

"Bacon," he said as he took one and put it into Rei's plate. "It's really nice that you try new things once in a while, Rei."

Rei nodded her head and continued eating. They ate in silence as Shinji noticed that the 1st Child ate almost half of what he cooked. 'And to think Rei is so skinny! Where does she store all that food?'

"Ikari-kun."

Rei's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "What? What is it, Rei?"  
"Why are you staring at me?" her voice was soft and a bit muffled with all the 'meat' inside. "Is there something wrong?"

He stifled a chuckle as he heard her, "Nothing Rei, its just that… forget about it."

Both children let the silence unchecked this time around.

Tokyo-03 High School

The 1st and 2nd Child walked together towards school as the two Stooges joined them.

"Hey, that's odd." Kensuke smiled mischievously, "Did you and Asuka get a divorce?"

"Wha… what?" Shinji stuttered. "All right first of all we're not married, second she is not my wife ok?"

"IKARI!"

Suzuhara and the mentioned name grimaced at the same time as they heard the shrill voice of the Class rep from the distance. As she came stomping towards them the other two Stooges hastily slipped away. "Hey Shinji, we'll catch you later!" Toji called out as he somehow on rare occasions managed to escape Hikari. "Good luck on your 'death sentence' man!"

Hikari reached them and pulled Shinji to the side. She had incredible strength today as she half-carried half-dragged Shinji to a fence. During all this the 3rd Child seemed to have been powerless, in other words, he felt like Superman with a Kryptonite necklace around his neck. "Wait! Class rep what did I do now?"

"You jerk! Why are you with Rei?" she screamed in anger as she almost scoffed Shinji. "Furthermore, you left Asuka all alone! How could you do that you cold-hearted jerk!"

At this Shinji stiffened and looked at the Class rep with a paralyzing glare. "What? What is it with that glare?"  
"You have NO idea, what she did to me!" his voice was firm and of suppressed anger. "You have no right to call me cold-hearted, you have no fucking right! Do you understand me!"

Hikari backed away as she felt Shinji trembling a little and his hands flexing into a fist. She had also read the medical records on the 3rd Child and somehow the evaluation on the report said that he had hidden anger and negative emotions that, when provoked, may result in a psychotic death for the provoker. So keeping in mind and controlling herself that this was a battle experienced Eva Pilot she backed away a little and let Shinji calm down. At this, the boy noticeably relaxed and walked off, but not before saying one last thing to Hikari. "I'm sorry Hikari, I tried but she pushed me away. I don't want to be hurt again… so please, understand if I don't want anymore or anything to do with her."

"But your child, Shinji," her voice was calm and soothing now. "What about your child?"

He lets her face his back and spoke, "She was always telling on how she can manage to let her raise it on her own. Then I'll let her be." He began to walk away again when Hikari dropped the L question. "But Shinji, you loved her, didn't you? Do you still love her?"

He stopped on his tracks and turned a little, his voice had no coldness in it yet no warmth as before. "Yes, I still do Hikari. Try not to 'spill' it all to her ok?"

"Aren't you going to come back?"

"No." Shinji said coldly and walked off towards the school.

"Oh shit…"

To be continued

Please watch out for Chapter Six of the Red Head

Author's note: 

I'm really sorry about the delays! The school enrollment got ahead of me and now I'm on a critical time to pass my majoring exams. Whew! College life is hard! Wait a minute! I'm wandering to the real topic… D

OK, this chapter of the fic is pretty dark in the beginning, but as they say, the more you hate the more you love. And in this case, the more you keep it in, the more you will want to kill him. Anyway, update comes after another two weeks or so I hope. But first, this chapter doesn't have much of the comedy that I wanted, but we can arrange that on the next chappie.

Thank you for reading,

Scarabeye 3000

Dear Incognito Girl,

Wow, if you're still reading this you are probably the most patient pre-reader I have ever known. Well, suffice to say after not updating for I think 5 months is really… Shitty. Even for me. Well I want to extend my thanks because you believed in me and I don't know you still having the time to look this up.

Thanks girl, and well… as they say in Tagalog. "Maraming Salamat at nakilala kita. Isa kang mabuti at tapat na kaibigan kahit sa Internet lang tayo nagkakilala alam ko na kahit papaano may mabuting pagkakaibigang nabuo sa atin."

You'll hear from me again.


	7. Sixth Month

**Disclaimer: Hideaki Anno, I am your Father!!!** (I'm just kidding)

**2nd Disclaimer: Axel-sama, please write again.**

**Title:The Red Head Chapter Six: Sixth Month**

**Author: Scarabeye3000**

**Pre-reading done by Incognito Girl **

**-September-**

The days seemed colder as the season of autumn came fast upon the fortress city of Tokyo-03. It has been a month since the incident at the mall and his sudden 'abandonment' of his commitment to Asuka. Well mostly due to her fault, and now noticing the bad outcome it has on Asuka, Hikari decided to confront Shinji on the school rooftop.

"Hello Inchou..." the 3rd Child leered at him, "I have a keen idea why your here."

"How long will you continue to endure her Shinji?" Hikari stepped in front of him, a menacing tone coming out of her lips, "If only you can see her right now! She's devastated without you!"

"She's not devastated, and I know she can live all alone," he turned and looked down at the school grounds as he replied, "She's been bragging about it for such a long time, and mind you, ever since she came to the house its been like that every day."

"But you do know that it's not what she's really feeling, and if you know what's right to do then go back to her and comfort her again."

"I've 'tried' Hikari," he faced her and looked down, the sky was darkening a mirror of his emotions, "But my efforts were useless, you know why? Its because of her damn pride… its been her damn pride ever since we've met and its eating her alive and hurting us both!"

"What? I can see that you've seen the reason why she is like that why don't you just do something just to prove that you haven't surrendered or something."

"I don't know, but if ever she wants she's always welcome to talk to me." Their conversation now seemed over he walked over to the door to go back down to the school grounds.

Leaving her alone he went down the next two flights of stairs and managed to bump into Rei. "Rei, where are you going?" he asked as he met her eyes, after living together for a month he had grown accustomed to Rei's eerie red eyes. "Have you eaten your lunch?"

"I have not eaten yet Ikari-kun, but Ryouji-san asked your cell phone number." She cocked her head in question, "He seemed very urgent at his quest. I believe he will be calling you soon."

"Ok, thank you Rei. Let's eat."

**-Central Dogma-**

Misato was typing something on her terminal as a shadow lurked on her office. It was sidestepping behind the mounds of out-dated reports, over-due letters and billing statements from a few months back. Of course being the Director of Operations she was typically in charge when Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki wasn't available or out of reach which is of course most of the time.

But getting to the task at hand the shadow was slowly making her way near her, slowly and stealthily the shadow crept as quiet as a mouse. Mere inches apart a long steel tube greeted the shadow's face.

"Hello Kaji," Misato's 9mm semi-automatic pistol's barrel greeted him, "You know with you constantly pestering me all the time, trying to cope a feel at me. It gets me ready you know, raising my perception to optimum level."

"Ow… I'm hurt," he smiled mockingly, "But you do know our past is about to caught up on us."

"Whatever do you mean mister playboy?"

"Because your two charges are in an emotional turmoil," Kaji smiled, "Somehow I hope, it will bring a little light on our Shinji's mind. Somehow, I think it's for the best."

"What do you mean Kaji?" she stopped and looked at him, "Do you plan on talking to him?"

"Yes," he smiled slyly, "And I also plan to teach him a thing or two."

Misato's ears perked up, "What do you mean by a thing or two?"

"You know, the same things I taught you for one week at college." He lets out a teasing laugh and walked outside. "See you soon Misa-chan."

With a blush on her face she remembered her 'escapades' with her former boyfriend. Remembering that he was teasing her she ran after him outside and shouted, "Kaji, you son of a bitch!"

**-Katsuragi Apartment-**

Asuka Langley Soryu, 2nd Child and designated Pilot of Unit-02 sat alone as she surfed the 'tube' and tried to look for some show that will interest her on something. Its been a while since he left her all alone just to go home with that doll, and somehow it hurted her. She knew in her heart that she will never admit to anyone that she needed him in some ways that 5 months before would make her hairs stood on end.

She had been making herself busy with the chores and one thing she learned after a few weeks without Shinji on her side.

"Mien Gott, its really hard doing this especially when you're pregnant and all that."

With that fleeting thought in mind she came to the door as the pesky doorbell was sounding for about a full minute now. Letting the door slide open she lets her best friend inside the apartment.

"Hello Hikari."

"Hi Asuka."

"Hello Pilot Soryu."

Her ears perked up as she heard her rival's voice, turning around there she was Rei Ayanami the 1st Child and Pilot of Unit-00. She looked down on her and growled, "What are you doing here Wonder-girl? Aren't you supposed to be with Shinji?"

"I am not his 'wife' Pilot Soryu, so it is only logical that I should not always be with him," her cold eyes returned the anger in Asuka's voice, "And I should clarify that I am not romantically involved with him."

"As if I would believe you, if you weren't romantically involved then why is he living with you! Affenschwanz!"

"Calm down Asuka," Hikari interjected, "I persuaded her to come with me. And Shinji was with Mr. Kaji, he fetched him at school."

"Really? What would he do with Shinji?" Asuka wondered, "So want something to drink?"

"I'll have tea."

"I want some soda Asuka."

The 2nd Child fixed their drinks and served them at the low table. She sat down beside Hikari and leered at Rei. "So, whatever did you and Shinji do anyway at your house?" Asuka said while leering at Rei, _'Something perverted!' _

"Ikari-kun is very nice, he is a good cook and can even cook pasta." Rei replied, "I am also trying to learn his techniques in cooking."

"Is cooking all you do?" the fiery redhead immediately asked, _'One wrong reply and I'll scrape your neck with a saber… just one wrong answer and I'll skin your neck Wonder-girl!'_

"Yes, and we talked a lot about things," the blue haired albino looked at Asuka, "We also talked about you."

"Me!?" Asuka frowned, "Why would you talk about me? For all I know, you don't freaking care!"

"You are correct, I do not care." Red eyes meet blue as Rei replied flatly, "But he does."

The Red head blushed a bit, embarrassed at her rival's statement. Apparently she wasn't expecting that, "Liar."

"No, I am not lying Pilot Soryu," taking a sip of her tea she again said flatly, "But he was always describing on how cute you were when you sleep with your lips slightly apart and drool slowly dripping on the sides and- "

"Stop it!" Asuka fumed, "That idiot, he's watching when I'm sleeping!"

"That means he really loves you," Hikari interjected.

"He also mentioned how he missed your tirade at him, he was always describing how beautiful you looked when your shouting or sometimes stammer when he flatters you- "

"I said stop it Rei!" her eyes bulging in embarrassment, "I get your point, please do not embarrass me more."

"Very well, but do you also want to hear about the time when he told me about your mango binge?"

Asuka surrendered, "Stop it!!!"

**-Le Illume-**

Shinji and Kaji walked inside the first class restaurant as the maitre'd greeted.

"Bonjour Monsieur's, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Kaji looked at the man and declared, "Under the name, Ryoji."

The maitre'd looked it up at his list and nodded, "Ah, Monsieur Ryoji, table for two I see. Very well, please follow me."

Kaji and Shinji seated themselves as a waiter approached them, "May I take your orders?"

"We will have, green salad with Caesar dressing, main course is fish steak and pasta with carbonara sauce, of course a fine red wine and a desert of chocolate cake."

The waiter listed their orders and walked away as the two men were left alone. Shinji looked around and saw they were only the customers of the restaurant; Kaji cleared his throat and started.

"So Shinji, why did you leave anyway?"

"I don't know Kaji," he looked down sadly, "I guess I just got fed up with her… "

"You know if you really love her you would give anything… even your patience just so you can be happy with her." Their orders arrived and both of them started to eat, "You know Shinji, when you date a girl you can get ideas on what kind of person she is. Hmm, for example with their orders when they eat something."

"Really? What kind Kaji?" he quirked an eyebrow, "Enlighten me then Mr. Kaji."

Kaji speared his salad and smiled, "For example, when a girl orders steak… listen to whatever she says, let's say for example she said medium-rare steak then that means she doesn't want extremities in a relationship, what she wants is to be in the middle, much like a diplomatic country with a stupid politician in it. But if she wants it well-done then that means she likes extremities, exactly the exact opposite of what I said."

"Ok, I guess Asuka likes her steak well-done right?" the 3rd Child sighed.

"You can read minds young Ikari," Kaji took a sip of his wine and sighed, "Ok, look at this… red wines are colored like blood, and as you know blood tastes metallic and has a really awful bitter taste. But if you take a sip of red wine all of your doubt vanishes, because red wine tastes sweet and well… it does taste good even for non-connosieurs. Do you still follow Mr. Ikari?"

Shinji nodded his reply.

"Very good, let us continue, when a woman decides to order oysters, take note of that immediately. But remember the main characteristics of an oyster. It has a very hard, almost stone-like outer shell, but inside, it is very soft, fragile, and has no defenses at all." Kaji looked directly at Shinji calculating his every move, "You see Asuka is like an oyster Shinji, she's very tough outside and she shows it a lot sometimes more than once. But on the inside she is a very soft and vulnerable girl and she really don't want to show it."

The 3rd Child merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know what you mean... now would you also point out that like an oyster she should be served raw? Well, at least I got a taste of her raw behavior... a very distinctive and hurting raw behavior of her."

"The point is Shinji, Asuka is not as strong as she wants everyone to see." Kaji smiled as Shinji looked down as if weighing down the situation, "Shinji, do you think that you haven't made any progress with her? Do you honestly think that she is as strong as she wants you to see her? Do you even think she doesn't need you?"

Shinji sighed deeply in defeat, "But she seemed always so distant, and somehow there are more things that I couldn't understand."

"You know, falling in love and being in love is just like the red wine that I told you about. Love is both bitter and sweet, the sweetness of love over rules the pain and bitterness that comes with it, love means getting hurt but at the same time being happy. It will always be a two-way street Shinji and no matter where you go there will always be hurt. And that hurt will make you stronger. Do you understand me young Ikari?"

"I guess so," Shinji smiled a bit as he took a sip of wine, "Thanks Kaji."

The spy leaned back, his work almost done he too smiled his roguish smile, "You know with a little more patience you and Asuka should be doing just fine with your lives. Living together under one roof requires extensive understanding, patience, cooperation, and of course love. Upon which me and Misato unfortunately didn't have."

"What do you mean Kaji?"

"Well, first of all Misato was focused on her career. I know she loved me, I know she cared for me, but somehow it wasn't enough for us to keep on going with our lives." His smile faltered as he breathed these words, "I was also afraid… I was really afraid Shinji."

"You were afraid?" Shinji's brow raised a notch, "What were you afraid of Kaji?"

"I was afraid of commitment, I was afraid of responsibilities, I was afraid of everything that will tie me down because of love," Kaji looked down regretfully as he took a sip of his wine, "I didn't want to be tied down to anyone, I don't want long-term relationships. But now that I don't have Misato, I'm beginning to see that I was wrong and I want to experience and feel the things that I should have felt with Misato. I don't only miss the moments with her, I miss everything and mostly herself. But I guess its too late now… its like a hole that's eating me right now. "

"You said to me once that being able to do something is better than not doing anything at all," Shinji smiled at the middle-aged man, "You still remember right? The fight with the 16th Angel Zeruel? You do know your words convinced me to pilot the Evangelion again right?"

"Ah yes, I remember… but that was a different situation Mr. Ikari."

"No its not Kaji, it's the same. If you still let Misato get away, then that means you didn't do anything and also means that my decision to pilot again and fight Zeruel that day was a mistake. My decision to help and save Asuka and Rei was all a mistake if you let her go."

He chuckled a bit at this, "I intended this meal to teach you a thing or two about women, but I guess we both learned a little from each other haven't we Mr. Ikari." Kaji filled his and Shinji's wine glass and raised it for a toast, "For the women in our lives, we can't live with them but you can't live without them."

"Toast."

On a far end table, a man with glasses and gloved hands was finishing his meal, he was positioned on a place where you usually go when you want to see everyone, but not be noticed by anyone. He was observing the two male workers of NERV as they put their wine glasses up and toast with each other. _'Is my son gay? Or is it Ryouji that's one... hmm?'_

As he finished his meal, his cellphone vibrated, taking it out of his coat he answered it, "Yes, yes, dump the 'package' right now. The Third Child is scheduled for tomorrow's synch test, and he needs to ingest more of it. Understood. Leave it at my desk Fuyutsuki."

­**-NERV Central / Geofront-**

After arriving at NERV, Commanders Gendo and Fuyutsuki walked side by side at the dark corridors of Central Dogma. Surprisingly, something highly advanced and technologically speaking NERV shouldn't have any dark areas. But somehow, Hideaki Anno thought _'Hey, why don't we put dark places so it looks so cool and mysterious.'_

And for the umpteenth time Scarabeye gets a 'wap' in the head for rambling again.

"Gendo, I have recent reports from Section-02 that Shinji had moved out of the 1st Child's apartment. But without sufficiently training Rei in the culinary arts."

Gendo fixed his glasses and cleared his throat, "Indeed, though the learning experience Rei had was a bonus in this scenario."

"You were quite confident that nothing 'similar' would happen between them right?"

"Yes, I was sure of it," the Commander's glasses gleamed eerily, "They will never think of those things, besides they're siblings."

"Yes, yes I know what you mean Gendo." Fuyutsuki looked at his former student, "Somehow there was also something that made him move out."

"Correct, Mr. Ryouji's methods are quite effective. He is sufficient in dealing with this upon which Major Katsuragi failed."

"Noted on that subject," Kozo pushed the button for the elevator as they reached the end of the corridor, "Also when will he be subjected to another dose of 'love coffee'?"

"Soon."

And with their conversation over the two Commanders of NERV stepped inside the elevator and lets the door seal together.

**-Katsuragi Apartment-**

With the embarrassing talk ending almost two hours ago Asuka took a nap after Rei and Hikari left her at the apartment. The silence is almost deafening but somehow she had grown accustomed to it, both painfully and sadly. And somehow her usual solution worked, sleeping.

9:20 PM flashing on her digital clock Asuka groggily stood up and slid her door open. Walking outside she saw the flashing light on the answering machine, she pressed the button and the tired voice of Misato reached her ears.

"Hey Asuka, its me Misato… I'm not going home tonight so try to fix dinner for you and Pen-pen ok?"

The tape ended and she breathed a sigh, "Guess its me and Pen-pen again tonight."

She was about to do her routine of boiling the water for the instant ramen, and then thawing the fish for Pen-pen but somehow, there was something different at the kitchen tonight. Something is not right, or rather something finally went right.

She saw that there was steaming rice on the table with a steaming soup on the side, fried fish and some stir-fried vegetables. She couldn't believe it as she saw Shinji crouched down on the refrigerator obviously fixing something on the lower shelves. When he did finish he walked over to the faucet not noticing that Asuka was just standing there both in shock amazement.

Her heart was in turmoil, she was confused, was she forgiven, was this a reprisal of some sort? She couldn't think of any reason why Shinji would return voluntarily and without her apology or rather worse, begging for him to come back. He just popped back out of the blue and returned to her. TO HER to be exact and repetitive.

"Sh… Shinji… " she whispered as if afraid that a loud outburst would make him go away again and leave her all alone. "BAKA-SHINJI!"

"GAH!" The expression on his face with his eyes wide open and mouth hanging while clutching his chest. "What is it Asuka?", he asked after a while with a sheepish smile on his face.

That was it, the smile, the gentle and welcoming voice was all it took to break the tension, the frustration and the welled up sadness in our beloved red head. Asuka's eyes held back its flood of tears as Shinji sheepishly smiled again at her.

"Guess you were surprised right? Well, I gave it a thought and well- "

The 2nd Child slowly approached half-expectant and half restraining herself to jump Shinji and declare her happiness to the world.

"I gave it a really long thought Asuka, I want to apologize for what I did to you. It has been a month since I left you," Shinji puts his washcloth aside and approached Asuka, "I want to make up for everything I did to you. I was overcome by my anger and frustration that I forgot that the thing that attracted me to you was the same thing that I drew strength from."

With a sudden twist of faith or rather the author puts it, Shinji held Asuka's hand and squeezed it gently, "Asuka look at me… "

She does what she is told and tears began to well in her eyes, he drew his breath and lets it all out in eight words. "I won't leave you two anymore, I promise."

Suddenly, music by a band called _Air Supply_ began playing on the back ground.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right, believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

_I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong._

That was it, her restraints blasted to oblivion with his words Asuka lets out a shuddering breath and hugged Shinji tightly. He blushed at the sudden contact as he assessed what Asuka was thinking but decided against it. What he can do right now is try to understand what Asuka was trying to say in between her sobs, or so he thinks that's what she was saying in between the halted sobs.

"Shin… I… I… I'm sorry too… " her sobs got louder as she hiccuped in unison with her words, "I… I… was afraid to lose… lose you Shinji… I was jealous… do you understand… I WAS JEALOUS! I don't… want anyone to get you Shinji. I'll die!"

"It's ok, it's ok," he said reassuring her as he stroked her flaming red hair, _'Wow, I never thought Kaji was right. Score for the Baka! Stop think about it you idiot, concentrate on her!'_

Her face was buried on his neck as she sobbed and mumbled something, "Shinji… don't leave me… ok? Promise… it to me… Shinji, promise."

"I promise Asuka, I won't leave you and the baby again."

Her eyes met him and she saw that he was sincere with his words, smiling and wiping the tears off of her eyes Shinji was suddenly grabbed by Asuka and clamped their lips together. He blushed again after being kissed unexpectedly by his soon to be wife, before he could recover Asuka retracted herself and smiled with a blush on her face.

"You don't know how long I've thought on doing that with you Shinji," he couldn't help but blush at her statement, sure he was the father of the child he was carrying and they've done more than just kiss each other but things like this still makes his blood rush to his cheeks.

Their emotions now beginning to settle down Shinji began to notice the background music, somehow it was conducive to what they just did. Emotional songs from that band and the recent outburst from the two of them, somehow it all surprisingly fits.

"Hey Asuka, where did that background music came from?" his head beginning to turn and hone into the source of the music, "I think I heard it when you began your outbursts."

"Oh, that was the preset time of the stereo," she said pointing to the stereo at the top of the refrigerator, "I preset it to tune into a mellow love song station at exactly 9:30 PM."

"Ok, umm… Asuka are you hungry?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," she smiled and wiped the last vestige of tears on her eyes, "All this crying made me hungry."

"I'm sure it did, here I made stir-fried pork instead of fried fish." The smiles are coming in more and more as both Eva children felt happiness, "I know you hate 'smelly' fishes."

"Very good Shinji, at least that's something you haven't forgotten."

"I memorize the things that are connected to the ones that I love."

"Oh… stop being so suave Shinji," she teased him and pouted her lips, "You're not Kaji, your 'my' Shinji."

"Ah very well, but don't you think this night is a beautiful night?"

She looked at him odd as she began feasting on the food Shinji prepared, "Since when were you interested in beauty Shinji?"

"Since I met you," his eyes met her as she blushed at his statements.

'Stop embarassing me Shinji," she threatened hollowly at him, "You don't need to put the 'moves' on me Shinji, you already got me pregnant so you don't need to do that?"

"Does that mean you don't want my compliments?" the 3rd Child playfully pouted, "I'm hurt."

"Oh stop that, let's sleep." She took his hand and led him to her room, suddenly stopping at her door, "But Asuka, this is your room."

"So?" she shrugged her shoulders, "Besides, if I sleep again without you on my side you might run off to Rei again."

"Asuka," he frowned as he turned around to give her privacy as she dressed her sleeping clothes, "What are you thinking?"

"Hmf! As if, maybe Rei is slimmer right now. But just you wait, I'll be back in figure in no time at all… "

"Ah!" he slapped his forehead as he got the message, "I can NOT believe your actually jealous of Rei."

"You did sleep in her apartment for almost a month you know," she pulled him into the covers and laid herself on his chest, "I don't know what happened… Ah! It's complicated Shinji, don't make me explain stupid."

"Heil! Mein fuhrer!"

"Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe… " a smile was seen on Shinji's face as he reached for the bedside lights of Asuka and turned it off, "Good night mien libeling."

The 2nd Child gave her a smack on the cheek and, "Good night Baka-chan."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Shinji… " she whispered in the darkness of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me a mango?"

Shinji sighed, "Oh shit… "

**To be Continued… Please watch out and read Chapter Seven of the Red Head: Seventh Month**

**Author's note:**

Thank god that somehow I was able to write something after more than a year? That was the longest pause that I ever did in writing.

Again this part of the fic doesn't have much humor in it… but I want to develop things more seriously from this point on. But of course there will always be a little bit of laugh in there.

And I also want to apologize because I seemed to have abandoned things like this. Most of you know that I also grow up and sometimes reality is catching up on us… any way's, here I am again maybe an update every a month or two who knows.

But rest assured I won't abandon things I do.

JA NE!!! 

**Scarabeye3000**


	8. Siete Meses

**Disclaimer: I will never own this copyrighted material**

**Title: Red Head**

**Chapter Seven: Seventh month**

**Misato's Apartment**

KR-TIK!

"Ow! We have to get a bigger bed."

Shinji silently exclaimed as he slowly stood up and deftly changed Asuka's position from the bed. It's been a month now since both the 2nd and 3rd Child had an agreement to change the lay-out of their bedrooms. Since they are now sharing the same bed; Shinji's room was converted into a walk-in closet, while Asuka's room was changed into a sleeping room, fitted with another air conditioner to accommodate her moody behaviour, and the bed from Shinji's room being taken and fused with hers, although it did give more room to wiggle on, it did not provide the consistent firmness of a good bed essential for a good night's sleep. Also, one problem that kept him troubled was the future of his kid, sure he was still in high school, but the constant fear of being another 'Gendo' lingers, and he could not allow under any circumstances for that to happen to his child.

The 3rd Child walked towards the bathroom and did his 'business' while still contemplating on the things that's currently occupying his mind right now. With Asuka well on her way on the pregnancy, and the predicted delivery of the baby by Ritsuko on the last week of January, everything is now on high gear. They can't continue living under Misato's roof, and second, he must make sure that he can provide for his child, and as a man, he must assume responsibility for their actions.

'_Hard to believe I'm thinking myself as a man...' _ he shrugged that 'feeling' and zipped up his pants, he washed his face and wiped himself off with a clean cloth, "I wonder if Asuka feels the same way?"

He shook his head to remove those thoughts away and headed straight for the kitchen, "I'd better cook something nice right now... the Fuhrer is about to awake."

A few minutes into the task, the redhead's eyes fluttered open, feeling there was no one on her arms she lazily raised her head slightly and looked around. Yep! He was definitely awake now, every night Shinji would leave his pants folded neatly on a nearby chair and ducked under the covers only in his boxers. They both love the contact of each other, especially with their air conditioning blasting a cold draft at them, but he would always wake up earlier than her and he would cook breakfast already. Sitting up in bed, she looked out of the window and stretched herself, since his comeback they have not bickered even the slightest, a miracle considering her volatile behaviour, still it was nice to know that even though they have their own problems, they were seriously dealing it on their own. She walked out of the room and found Shinji flipping eggs in the stove, "Guten Morgen."

"Oh! You're awake... perfect, I was just about thinking about you."

'_Great... he comes back and becomes a real smooth talker,'_ Asuka sweat-dropped at this, "Come on Shinji, it's too early in the morning for this."

"I'm sorry..." he jokingly said, but he was smiling at her. Laying the dishes down on her of eggs, bacon, toast and cheese, "Asuka, I've been thinking."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, we're Eva Pilots right? We should have at least some compensations right?"

Asuka thought for a moment and nibbled on a piece of toast, "Hmm, come to think of it, you are right? But, since we're currently underage, all I know is that the money goes into a trust that we can access once we are of legal age. I think that's what Kaji tried to tell me once."

"So the money we get now is only an allowance? So much for saving the world," Shinji frowned at this as Asuka took a gulp of her juice, "Hey Asuka, I want to have our own place."

"PFFT!"

"Ok, I was expecting a reply from you... not a good spray of juice in the face" the 3rd Child took a washcloth and wiped the juice off of his face, "... was that intentional?"

"No! What are you saying Baka-Shinji!" Asuka also wiped the dripping juice from her lips, "You want to get a place of our own?"

"Yes damn it!" the look on his face intensified and she drew back, "I want our own space... I want to take care of you and of course, since we'll be having our own baby. I mean... it's only my natural right, for me to take care of the both of you?"

She blushed at his sweetness and smiled bashfully at him, "Why don't you ask your father about the compensations that you can get right? There should be at least something since we pilot the Evangelion, around US$15,000.00 I hope."

"I'm going to ask my father?"

"Yes, what's the use of being a Commander of NERV if he can't even arrange meeting you regarding compensations," she snorted as she took another bite out of her toast, "For heaven's sake, grow a spine and face him."

Shinji smiled serenely and kissed her forehead, "For our child, I'll fight even through ten Zeruel's," he stood up and went back to his former room to get ready for his day at school, Asuka can only shook her head and smile, _'The day has finally come, when he gets a full-metal spine.' _She had been hoping that for the longest time, Shinji would be able to stand-up to his father and since their responsibility is about to come into their general direction in a couple of months time, he was definitely trying to secure the future of his family and his new found strength felt like a sudden rush of comfort for her. A few minutes later the 3rd Child walked out of his room fully dressed and ready for the day and kissed her on the cheek, he jogged down to the street and went into the general direction of NERV.

**Geofront**

Gendo Ikari, Commander of NERV and currently one of the most powerful man in the world walked through the elevated catwalk as he supervised the maintenance of the Evangelions. As the last hope for humanity, and his secret agenda invested heavily on the Evangelion, he could not be too sure to trust other people on this matter and their emotions might complicate things he had already foreseen. Pretty much, like what the previous Dr. Akagi did to the very 1st Rei, it was a fiasco to cover up that mess, and she practically decided to sensationalize everything that happened to her. Even his long-time companion, and former mentor, Kozo Fuyutsuki, held deep emotions for his wife, Yui, and although he pretended not to know what Fuyutsuki felt, his actions, decisions and manners regarding his wife foretold otherwise.

Vice-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki cleared his throat and mumbled something incoherent first, "Gendo, the reports that were sent on my desk by Section-2 are relieving."

The Commander gave a stiff nod and smirked darkly, "Assuming, even if something did happen, it would not be healthy between them. However, now that we have established that Pilot Ikari retains his status as the 2nd Child's mate, we won't have any problems with that what so ever I presume."

"But, I must say, the security protocols that were made in light of the recent events are taking a big chunk out of the budget."

Gendo's face remained impassive, "How big is this chunk you're talking about?"

"Well, Section-2 gave their billing hours and it went off the target budget for this quarter, given the 24-hour surveillance that we have for the 2nd Child," the old man shook his head, "This is too costly for us Gendo, its costing NERV an arm just to cover for the bills."

"I see your arms are fine."

"Is that your attempt on humour?" Kozo said with a hint of sarcasm and rechecked his files , "Let me rephrase what I said... IT IS costing NERV an EVANGELION ARM just to foot the bills for the surveillance of the 2nd Child. To top it off, that ridiculous body suit that you made your son wear for 2 months at US$3 million?"

"Don't say it's not funny."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, half of the work force complained of abdominal pains and 25% of them tore abdominal muscles on the first day your son came prancing around in that body suit," the old man's voice was rising an octave. "I could not believe this, this is so immature Gendo, the medical claims jumped up to 45% and all of those are attributed to torn abdominal muscles! Imagine that, we are the first private funded public office that tends to pay its medical claims for _abdominal muscles_."

"Is it my fault that they died laughing? They should have had their emotions in check to make sure no other incidents occur, now that the project is done we have ceased honouring that particular ailment in our repertoire of claimable sicknesses," the Commander stopped to inspect a hydraulic lock then resumed walking, "How is the project going?"

"The Project is going smoothly, and as planned, Seele does not suspect a single thing."

"I did not expect them to suspect, I am waiting for them to _KNOW_ something about the project."

It was the Vice-Commander's turn to smile, "I must commend, the counter-intelligence of Section-02 is outstanding, and not even our resident double-agent seems to penetrate as deep as this."

"Ryouji still concerns me though."

Kozo's brow furrowed as he walked just a step behind the Commander, "What about him? We all know what he is... we are just waiting for the chance to give him a good nugget of information."

"Indeed, if in the event the experiment of 'love coffee' is leaked by him to See-"

The Vice-Commander stopped walking, "Wait a minute! Aren't we talking about the Human Instrumentality Project?"

"Certainly not," a dark smirk grazed the lips of the unshaven man, as a mysterious ray of light shone on his glasses and made it momentarily opaque, "I was talking about the 'love coffee' project that I did."

"Well- Umm- I have... wait... what about the Human Instrumentality project?" Kozo was suddenly 10 years older, "Ascension of humanity? One thought for mankind? The primordial soups of life remember?"

"It is currently on hiatus."

"What?" the old man exclaimed, "After all we've done, you're going to throw it away just because of something happening that shouldn't- even though it is your fault that this shit hits the fan!"

Gendo grinned again at this, "It was a simple accident, and I merely dumped the 'concoction' at the LCL pool under Lilith. It doesn't seem to affect me at all."

"Terrific, now you're telling me what you did? I'm getting older just by listening to you," Kozo sighed deeply at this and continued walking, "Gendo, it's not going to take away the liabilities that we have now, plus all these silly experiments that you're coming up with, and Ritsuko now mixing more batches of love coffee-"

Again, the Commander managed to hide in the shadows, "No, if she would know about it, then she would have done something to reverse this- I almost forgot, where are the laboratory reports that our chemist have analyzed they should have forwarded them to you?"

"It's pretty odd whatever the hell this is, they traced compounds of rhinoceros horns, Mongolian horse balls, cherry syrup, and... I cannot believe this, traces of a Burmese python scale, a left wing of a bat, and some other fluids they cannot put a name on, also high concentrations of sodium pentothal," Kozo waved the innocent looking paper in front of him, "Whatever is that 'thing' that you made them analyze?"

"A batch of love coffee that I spiked with 'truth serum' to balance the effects of the aphrodisiacs in it." He then turned to his 2nd in command, "Rename the new batch of 'love coffee' to 'unstable concoction'."

"Say what again please?"

"Rename the 'love coffee' to 'unstable concoction' and quickly, even before Ryouji finds out."

Vice-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki sighed and almost jumped off the elevated catwalk. What has NERV turned into these days? The older Commander barely made it past the vaulted doors when a security personnel approached the two men, "Sir, Pilot Ikari is in your office... he said that he needs to talk to you."

"This may be it Fuyutsuki," Gendo smirked and rode an elevator towards his office as Kozo is left to inspect the Evangelions and the other reports that was deemed necessary for a visit by one of the Commanders. Since Shinji have come for his father, either one of the two will happen, the Third Child needs some money and would like a piece of it, or he's got a gun and would kill his father-

He stiffened at the thought, _'Surely not, if he needs money he'll just go to Major Katsuragi, but then again, his subconscious has been more pronounced since sodium pentothal was-'_

Kozo abruptly grabbed his phone and dialled Section-2.

The Commander went straight to his office through Terminal Dogma, passing the room full of Rei spares, and the Eva graveyard, including Lilith, he boarded a small elevator that connected directly to his office. He had given a lot of thought about this meeting and he expected that he would come to him regarding either of the two, one of them would be for him to stop piloting Evangelion again, second is for money. Since he had already started a family with the 2nd Child, that is the most probable cause of his meeting with him today. Although there are other things that his son might want to discuss with him, money would be on the top of the list, anything remotely fatherly he would have to find it elsewhere. How he wished that Yui was still alive, they would be dealing with this problem together and not just him as the Commander will speak. He didn't knew how to be a father, so he could only give him what he can do for now as a good provider, "Well, at least I tried right?" he whispered to no one in particular.

As his office door opened he saw Shinji standing calmly behind his desk and was looking at the vast expanse of the Geofront, pushing up his glasses as he walked towards him he scanned his face through the shroud of the darkness of the room. The Commander walked to his chair and sat in his favourite posture, with both Ikari facing each other's back Gendo cleared his mouth, as both Ikari spoke together at the same time.

"Father, I need money."

"What do you want Shinji?"

The younger Ikari bit his lip and his father ploughed forward, "You need money, for what?"

The 3rd Child walked in front of his desk and looked down at his father without any readable emotion, "Father, I have a family now... I'm fighting Angels so they can survive, now give me some means to survive and to provide something for my family, my job is fighting the Angels, don't I get something monetary in return?"

"Nothing."

His anger flared up at this, "What do you mean nothing?"

"Piloting the Evangelion and fighting the Angels, should have been an honor and the money you receive is currently for your daily allowance that covers all of your basic needs."

"Bullshit," the 3rd Child whispered menacingly, "This is absurd! I risk my life out there, and I do this for the future of mankind, and you guys can't even arrange to pay me something?"

The Commander didn't flinch at this burst of emotion, he knows how to deal with irate people, and he certainly know how to deal with his son's tantrum. "Your my father! And you lead NERV, who's discretion and order is it for not to pay us? At least, put a bounty on an Angel's head and make it worth my time to scrape something for a living!"

"However-" Shinji stopped in mid-sentence as his father spoke for the first time.

Gendo scanned his son's face and almost grinned, but immediately collected himself, he opened a drawer and took out a thick folder. He handed it to Shinji and the pilot opened it abruptly, inside he saw a bank statement that almost made his eye pop out, it was from various banks of the world, _Suisse Bank_, _Deutschland Bank, JP Morgan Chase, Bank of Montreal, HSBC,_ almost all surviving foreign banks that were known for their security, stability, reliability, and their ability to keep a secret. Surprising of all is that all accounts were under one name.

"Yui Ikari?"

"Your mother was a skilled scientist as well as an investor," Gendo continued to look forward without breaking any emotion from his voice, "Read the handwritten note of your mother for you, she had prepared this in case, something like this will happen."

Shinji almost cried on the spot as he saw the clean, cursive handwriting of her mother, she excelled in everything and he was definitely proud of that. The letter was short and direct to the point, his mother was not the gushy type he imagined her to be.

_My son,_

_I know that I will not see the day that you have your own family, but rest assured, your mother loves you very much. I also know that your father, is as arrogant as ever and stupid-_

"-and stupid?" he raised his eyebrow as his father's ears burned red. He gave a jolt as his father shouted, "Keep reading boy!"

"_-And he will never change, so I have prepared everything in case that you will be in a bit of an emergency._ _All of these accounts that are under my name will be yours effective you reach 18, in the event that you will get 'knocked up'-"_

"-knocked up?"

"Your mother has a broad and colourful range of vocabulary."

"_-I have prepared this money in case that will happen, the burdens that you have now will forever remain with you. But never forget that the trials that we face as humans, certainly makes us stronger and is a strong factor in which the way we live. My son, your father is very concerned with the future and you might not understand him most of the time... but please forgive him. Not every day you get to do something for your parent, as for me, I never get to do something for you. Except for this._

_Your sexy and curvaceous mother,_

_Yui_

"Curvaceous?" his cheeks blushing a bit, _'Why does it feel like Misato wrote this letter..?'_

"As I have previously mentioned, your mother used very colourful language in her letters, and excellent swear words of course," Gendo sighed and slid a paper over, "Nevertheless, it is her wish that if something like this ever happened you get your money to assist you in providing enough for your child."

"Enough?" the 3rd Child chuckled as he took the piece of paper, "This is too much... I don't want a mansion or something, just a small apartment enough for a small family that I am about to have."

"Even so, we have to make sure that the child that Pilot Sohryu carries will survive to its maturity... then and then we will know if it is truly wise for you to have those resources," he slid a pen to Shinji and resumed his trademark pose, "Just sign on the dotted line."

"Just sign on the dotted line huh?" he said it the same way a man is being told by sleazy lawyer to 'sign on the dotted line', he re-read the document a second time and saw that all estate under her mother's name shall be immediately transferred to him, no other hidden clauses and riffraff, he also noticed the second paper under it and perused it immediately. It had the same contents although the name Yui Ikari was changed to Gendo Ikari. "What is this second one father?"

"In the event of my death, you will inherit from me double the amount that your mother have just given you," his father spoke without making a single movement from where he was seated, "I must tell you Shinji, controlling money is a big burden and I shall reiterate some parameters in your finances. For example, any expenses above $1 million US dollars will be approved by me first... anything below that is to your disposal."

"Are you kidding me? With all the zeroes I'm seeing here it doesn't take a gifted kid to figure out that I basically have a small nation's budget under my signature."

"That is correct."

"Holy shit..." the strain on his young brain was too much, "I was afraid of that."

"Do not burden yourself with those meagre thoughts, money is only money, it will vanish, but time can never be bought."

The 3rd Child turned to his father and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean father?"

"Moving forward in this discussion," he pressed a button and a completely bald man, with no hair whatsoever on his head stepped out of the shadows, he stood in attention behind Gendo and looked sharply at Shinji. His eyes were of noticeably emptiness in it, and he was also looking at him with the same cold stare that his father usually gives him. He had a striking resemblance of someone he had seen in the internet or heard Kensuke rambling about, but he could not place his finger on it, he had no striking features except the eyes. They were unnaturally cold and no small amount of emotions can be seen from them, a cold-blooded killer behind a dark suit and blood red tie, his father handed the man a folder and he quickly opened it. "This is Agent 47, our top agent of Section-2... he has a protégé, you may approach-"

A woman with a stature of 5'4 stepped out of the shadows and faced Shinji, she had the same dark suit, but was custom-tailored for a woman, same blood-red tie and black leather gloves. She wore no glasses, but her long black hair was flattened to its extremities, she has the same eyes as Agent 47 yet it was both captivating and alluring, "-she is Agent 74... and she will be Pilot Sohryu's personal close-in security."

"Terrific, we get money, thugs and then what's next? LCL laced with cocaine?"

"This conversation is over," Gendo immediately stood and vanished into the shadows with Agent 47 in tow, Shinji just sighed and stood up, Agent 74 deftly walked behind him. As they leave the room an audible sound of a distant elevator opening and closing reached their ears as the Commander have already left the room on his personal elevator.

"Sir, please proceed here for the interview with the banker," Agent 74 ushered him into a vaulted door and was greeted by a young man with the air of a pompous CPA. As he took his seat in front of the man, papers were shoved left to right to explain the vast complexities of his new found fortune. Trust funds, mutual funds, ITR's, wire transfers, international accounts, Suisse accounts, complexities of modern banking, even applying for a loan and such. At the end of it all he was ordered to sign three significant documents pertaining to 1: How his father will act as mediator for the amount of money that he currently has on his disposal, 2: Limits on the trust funds, the deposits, and withdrawal of the off-shore accounts, 3: How he would like to dispense his money.

"Can I just get a debit card that is connected to a bank account?" Shinji said exhaustedly, the dumping of information to him by the banker was assaulting his mind, "This is all too complex for me, and I can't make a very intelligent decision right this instant."

"Certainly Mr. Ikari, just sign here-" the banker handed him three pieces of paper with three cards attached to it, "This is the three minor bank accounts that you have under your disposal, Japan International Bank, Banco Italiano, Bank of Montreal, all of these have deposits less than ten million dollars."

The 3rd Child wiped his forehead, he felt nauseated at the banker's language, _'Less than ten million dollars?'_

"You make it sound like its chump change," he shook his head and signed again on the dotted lines, "Alright, anything else I need to do for you?"

"Nothing else sir," the banker smiled sweetly, "Thank you for banking with us."

'_Terrific, not only do I get a fortune, a young wife, and a bodyguard for her, I also have my own human-ATM,'_ Shinji sighed as he stood up and walked outside, "This is too much for me..."

He shook his head and took out his cellular phone, pressing speed dial '1' on the keypad he only waited a few rings before the other line picked up. "Hallo?"

"Asuka? Could you get ready, I really want to address that concern for our child today and I was hoping to pick you up if that's all right-"

A yell made him move the small machine from his ear, true, it had been quite some time since Asuka was able to move out and about, and he can understand the all too feeling of having cabin fever. In any case, the last time that they really did go out, it was a complete fiasco until the end.

"So I guess that's a yes?"

"Give me 10 minutes!" the phone was dead, he chuckled a bit and turned to his wife's new bodyguard, "Can I ask NERV to provide at least a vehicle to pick her up? I really don't want her to walk."

"Taken care of already sir," Agent 74 bowed her head a little and guided the 3rd Child back to the elevator for the ride back home to come pick up Asuka.

**Tokyo-03 Mall**

Three black SUVs that screamed 'GOVERNMENT ISSUE' raced through red lights, and dodged traffic along the main throughways of Tokyo-03 as they raced towards the largest mall in the commercial district, riding in the second SUV is Agent 74, the 2nd Child's designated personal close-in security. Her hair was flowing down her back, as soft as silk and as dark as the night, her eyes were carefully covered by a pair of shades, as the blood red tie accentuated her black outfit. There are many rumours that she was the protégé of a ruthless Class-S assassin that killed a United States Vice-President and managed to slipped out of the White House undetected. But then again, those are just speculations made in the internet, no one really knows the truth of the matter.

Parking illegally on a sidewalk they immediately caught the attention of the police in the area and as they begin to approach, the 1st and 3rd SUV emptied and out came four men in black suit and tie, again their appearance screamed 'GOVERNMENT ISSUE' and 'DO NOT APPROACH'. The two police officers stopped and even scratched their heads, when one of them caught sight of the insignia on the sides of the SUV that have the half maple leaf and the letters, N.E.R.V. on it , they decided to focus on directing the traffic instead. As soon as the situation was secure, one of the Section 2 agents pressed the comm. link on his ears and breathed almost in a whisper, "Sector clear on Alpha... team reports?"

"Bravo team," a fierce looking man crackled his radio as six more men blended in the mall, "We're inside the mall... no problems."

"Charlie team here," six Hummers with a minigun on their sun roof waited behind them as they surrounded every avenue of escape from the mall, "Our engines are hot and still running."

"Delta team here, we see no problems in our scope," men are seen running around on some rooftops as other positions are also taken.

"This is Eagle Wing leader," the radio cackled as 5 VTOLs screamed past overhead, "No blips, no fliers, clear skies... and I see my house from here."

From the second SUV, Agent 74 opened her door and lets the Eva Children out, " it's all clear sir... you can go out now."

The 3rd Child came out and his eyes squinted as the sun temporarily blinded him, it was so darkly tinted inside the SUV, and it was heavily armoured that a 7.62 round cannot even penetrate it. He turned around and helped her soon-to-be-wife out of the vehicle, "Let's go Asuka."

"Your father has got to lay-off on the security," Asuka said exasperatedly as she looked around at the small army surrounding her, "It's like they're doing a blitzkrieg or something!"

"Come on Asuka, I know your enjoying the attention."

"But this is too much attention and it's getting on my nerves!" the 2nd Child almost screamed as they walked towards the door of the mall, "The enjoyment is being overridden by my annoyance!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad..." Shinji also sighed as he looked around him and saw a wall of black around him, "But then again... let's look on the bright side, at least they didn't bring a tank right?"

Agent 74 turned her head, but continued walking ahead of the 2nd Child, "We have a tank group sir, they're call sign is Panzer Kampfgruppe Lehr, in honour of Miss Sohryu. We apologize though, we could not obtain Tiger Tanks and Panther tanks to be included. We do have the JASDF MBTs that are currently on standby."

"Who's idea is that anyway?" a vein bulged in her head though she already have an inkling who the hell in the world would name a Japanese tank group 'Panzer Kampfgruppe Lehr'.

"Major Katsuragi personally renamed their call sign, it was approved last night."

"Why that... dumb-ass! Piece of- Shiest! If I wasn't pregnant, I'm going to kick some sense into the perverted drecksnest und flegel trottel schlampe! Das stinkt mir!"

**A/N: **That is roughly translated as: Shiest! = Shit! / Drecksnest und flegel trottel schlampe! = armpit of the universe brat, foolish slut! / Das Stinkt mir = That pisses me off.

The 3rd Child can only look on the sidelines as Asuka ran her mouth off, "She does know a lot of excellent swear words does she?" the nearest Section-2 agent merely nodded.

Security at the mall was light so they immediately made it through the door without any emergency, although most of her guard wanted to surround her with a wall of black and armoured men in suits, when they got inside the mall though it was a different story. Due to her long stay inside of their home, and not being able to go out into the sun, or at least enjoy a day of window shopping at the mall, Asuka realized one vital, but irritating fact that she should have not let slip by her.

"Damn it... they changed the lay-out of the mall," she shook her head in frustration as they walked into another wrong turn, "This wasn't even here before? And it's only been a few weeks-"

"Months- you've been in the house for months now Asuka ," Shinji said as he tugged her in front of the mall directory, "If we take a look at this thing here, we could make sure that we know where we are going."

The 2nd Child sighed and looked behind her, 10 men in black suits were doing random things behind her, like reading a newspaper, window shopping, and even getting the nerve to eat something, while she, the ever beautiful Asuka Langley Sohryu have not had the chance to get a bite to eat yet. She then turned to Shinji and dug her nails lightly on his arm, "Hey, can't we do something about them to not follow us around the mall?"

"It's procedure Miss Sohryu," Agent 74 chimed in as she sighed again in frustration, the 3rd Child frowned a bit and also sighed, "Maybe we can lay-off on the security now since were inside the mall, and we've got so much people following us that when we stop and look at a window display we get noses shoved up our asses."

Asuka was surprised at what he said, _'Did Shinji just tried to argue with someone?' _

"Shinji, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, you're getting irritated and you're telling other people to bug off," she actually smiled as he raised his eyebrows. The 3rd Child looked at her oddly, "Is something wrong with that?"

"It is actually very nice of you," her eyes brightened as she found what she wanted to find in the mall in the first place. "And now I just found the place that I needed."

Perched on a prominent place in front of the main floor of the mall is one of the most famous decorating shops in Japan, and with the promise of an unlimited budget, his husband can definitely afford something out of the ordinary. Inside the shop, a man with long dark purple hair looked behind the stained glass decoration; he can look outside without attracting the stares of the people outside his shop. In addition, the two-way mirror helped since it allowed displaying more of his works. He was one of the best in what he do in Japan, one of the last known designers that survived Third Impact, covering everything from home renovations, wedding planning and reception, even dress-making and being a professional couture. His shop was located in the middle of a particularly famous part of the mall and people usually make it as a reference point due to the Starbucks nearby and the fame he gained from making one of the most successful wedding arrangements even with an Angel attacking the city. Children were making a beeline towards his shop and nothing, and I mean nothing enters his shop unless they can appreciate beauty and have money to spend on it. As a small bell tinkered signalling the door opening, he turned to the Eva Children and gave a stiff nod and an airy welcome, "Greetings, I am Charlotte Cullen-horn... owner and chief decorator."

Shinji stifled a snicker as Asuka stared disgustedly; Charlotte was dressed in a tight fitting white tank top that hugged the contours of his muscular body, his long dark purple hair was in a curly wavy pattern that reached his hips, lower ensemble composed of white loafers and tight fitting bellbottoms, which are of course white too. All in all, he looked like a drag queen pumped full of protein and looking more buff than a bodybuilder.

'_Holy shit... he looks like Arnold Schwarzenegger or Lou Ferrigno in... in freaking DRAG!'_ Asuka stopped as she digested what she saw, "Um... Excuse me... We were thinking of getting a place of our own and fixing it up just to make it right."

'_Poor children... too early for marriage, and child-rearing, I guess it's best to break their heart quickly.' _Charlotte smiled again with a plastic grin and sighed, "Of course, we offer top of the line service in regards to that... but it seems our price might be too much for you."

"How much money are we talking about?"

He smiled again at the question, "Capital S, double bar with five zeroes behind them."

The girl actually smiled and said, "That's good, do you take Platinum cards?"

Charlotte's ears rang completely silent, did that young small girl actually said Platinum, he could not believe it, not even actors are given Platinum cards these days. But then again, this could be a joke, "Of course, my dear... would you care to show it to me so we can scan it, and of course some valid ID's please."

Shinji approached him and produced his NERV ID card, together with his Platinum credit card, Charlotte's eyes almost popped out as he read the designation of the young boy. _'An Eva pilot is here! What the...'_ Unable now to hold his delight, he promptly grabbed Shinji and rubbed his face on the 3rd Child, "What good fortune! The saviours of our fair city... grace me with their presence! But, dearie me... aren't you too young to be pregnant?"

'_Friendly aren't we?'_ Asuka simmered but replied nonchalantly, "Of course, I am... but isn't my husband some stud?" while subtly grabbing Shinji by the arm. "We are getting a place of our own and want someone, that's you, to help us fix it."

"But of course, I would be delighted and honoured to do such task for you."

"That means you get to do some things that typically should be included in-"

"Fear not young lady," Charlotte cuts Asuka off with a snap of his fingers, "I. Am. A. Professional. I shall provide you with the best decorations, best house, and the best materials that this world has to offer."

"Um- well- I would like to say some things..." Shinji cleared his throat and breathed, "We must live in an apartment provided by NERV, you will have to see the space first before you get some designs out. I'm sorry to disappoint you now, but I can't possibly get a really big house right now."

"But surely, your account is sufficient-"

'_Well, you can say that, in one way or another,' _The 3rd Child thought as he shook his head to focus, "We can't possibly get that kind of house your thinking, first, we are Pilots, until we retire our home should be more on productivity than beauty right? How do you think would we feel when we build a house then suddenly an Angel attacks and blasts through it with an energy cross?"

Charlotte did consider it, "I guess you're right, well, in any case, since this is of the utmost importance why don't we have a look at your apartment? Maybe then we can see if I can really do something for our saviours?"

"Do you have a car?" Asuka abruptly asked as she stepped on Shinji's foot knowingly, "Maybe we can ride on it and let's be on our way."

Outside, the Asuka Army waited patiently as Agent 74 waited on the door of the establishment, occasionally looking inside the store, but unable to see because of the two-way mirrors blocking the displays outside. Charlotte Cullen-horn clapped his hands and one of his assistants came rushing forward, "I need my travelling cloak, my choker, and also my super-duper flashy Giorgio Armani shades," with almost a blink of an eye the objects he requested were produced in front of him, he then turned to the Children and smiled sweetly at them with his pale pink lips, "And now, we go to the parking lot, we can take the back way of course."

"Asuka, what are you doing?"

The 2nd Child sniggered and pointed at the Asuka Army outside, "Let's ditch them Shinji, I hate riding with them."

"Agreed," they followed the couture towards the VIP room and vanished behind a swish of a curtain.

Meanwhile, Agent 74 kept having this prickly feeling on the nape of her neck, the same feeling you get when something is not right, or the tension of an atmosphere is so thick you can actually cut it with a knife, the same feeling you get when adrenaline suddenly subsided from your body. She turned again for the umpteenth time and stared at her own reflection. Relax, that was what her teacher taught her, the secret of a successful operation is to keep alert, trust your instincts, skill and judgement of the situation. She remembered one of the lessons of Agent 47 to her, _'Remember, an assassin does not feel any emotions... we do not have the right to feel anything, especially remorse, pity, anxiousness, or aggravation.'_

'_Calm yourself 74,'_ she breathed and took hold of the door knob to the shop, she turned it and opened it a little.

There were no Eva Children inside the shop.

"THIS AGENT 74! CODE RED! THE CHILDREN HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Halfway across town Charlotte was already discussing wall colour with Asuka as they drove towards Misato's apartment, apparently the 2nd Child already have a few ideas with the lay-outs of the house and of course, the rooms, kitchens, and even the game room with the bathroom. Shinji, being the man of the situation, did exactly what all guys would do, clam their trap shut.

"I would really love to put sunshine yellow for the baby's room," Charlotte emphasized with a wave of his muscled arms, "That would not clash with your hair, it would even accentuate it, also a black and metal living room would work don't you think?"

"What about the toddlers? I've read they could be quite a handful," Asuka merely shrugged her shoulders as she remembered a particular memory in her mind, "What if they smash stuff or vases right?"

"Do not worry, I have been in this industry for quite some time now and nothing, and I mean nothing can easily come forth and challenge me with a designing obstacle I can't fix."

Three VTOLs screamed past them flying as low as possible scanning the roads below, "What are they doing? Seriously, those army boys tend to overstep their boundaries sometimes."

'_Oh boy, guess that's some hornet's nest we jiggled,'_ Asuka thought ruefully, "Maybe their looking for something or someone right?" She looked behind at Shinji who merely continued to gaze outside into the beautiful sunlit day.

Meanwhile

"How could you have lost them?"

"I'm sorry sir, they entered a decoration shop and seemed to have been abducted from there-"

"What are the reports of the VTOLs?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir-"

"Very well, I have been deployed to assist on this already, do we have any possible target? I expect this would not happen again 74," the radio cackled and silence reigned. From afar, Agent 74 saw his teacher walking amongst the crowd in a Yellow Cab uniform carrying a bag of pizza and his eyes hidden behind a pair of cosmetic glasses.

'_Always a gun in a crowd...'_ she merely thought as he walked purposely towards one of the yellow scooters.

**Misato's Apartment**

Charlotte looked around at the 'staple' apartment, standard TV, standard kitchen, standard tatami mats, standard everything. She- erm- He growled in frustration, _'Who hell lives in this standard hovel, I guess it's clean, but everything is so standard-'_

"Hey Shinji, I ordered some take-out!"

"Alright, should be enough for the four of us including Misato ok?"

"Ah, Asuka dear, may I use your bathroom for a minute," his sparkling smile coincides with his sparkling hair, "I hear the call of my... _wild side_," audibly hearing a growl emanate from him then suddenly shifting to a girly voice, "Be out in a minute!"

Shinji puts a tray of tea on the middle table and sat beside the 2nd Child, "What do you think Asuka? Can he really do this?"

"Of course, he's a professional right?"

The doorbell rang and both of the Children almost jumped, the 3rd Child was quickest to recover and walked towards the door, he pressed the intercom and spoke to the other line, "Who is it?"

"Delivery," was the simple reply, yet it was both cold and very unnerving to hear that voice. The 3rd Child opened the door and was surprised to see a tall man in a Yellow Cab Pizza uniform carrying a large number of pizza bags in one hand. Now that Shinji finally saw the man face to face, he had an inkling that he had seen him somewhere before, "Would you like me to put the pizza for you in the kitchen?"

"You seem awfully fast for the delivery?"

The man did not turn and instead walked forward towards the kitchen, Asuka passed him on the hallway as he carried the bags of pizza, "Hey Shinji, what was that?"

"I thought you ordered take-out?"

The 2nd Child shrugged her shoulders, "Yes I did, but I ordered Chinese take-out-"

The Delivery guy stirred something from his memory and he remembered in the dark room, a man in a black suit, blood red tie and leather gloves- "That's not a delivery! That's-"

But a scream penetrated the stillness of the apartment as Charlotte dived for cover at one of the 'standard' sofas in the house. The man in the yellow cab pizza delivery uniform took out a heavily customized .45 Silverballer and emptied three rounds into the sofa, the 3rd Child immediately dived for Asuka and covered her with his body. From out of nowhere, Agent 47 took out a silenced MP5 submachine gun and emptied a clip at the sofa, vases broke, foam flew everywhere as Charlotte continued his screaming. Feeling frustrated at this lack of efficiency, Agent 47 took out a silverballer that was not silenced, rather it had a longer slide and he easily replaced it with live rounds.

"Stop! STOP THIS-" but Shinji ducked again as round after round penetrated through the apartment.

It sounded like cannon fire inside the small apartment, .45 armor-piercing slugs disintegrated the sofa as Charlotte dived again towards the three remaining rooms inside the apartment, apparently he picked the farthest room that used to be Shinji's room.

"Come out."

It was an order, and as the cold-blooded killer finally silenced his guns, Shinji stood up and called out to him, "Jeez, Agent 47, can't you listen to what I'm saying?"

"Your safety is of the upmost importance, I am merely eliminating the threat-"

"Shut up!" Asuka finally emerged from the thick smoke that hung from the gunpowder flashes, "You're shooting at our home decorator!"

The Silent Assassin looked at the both of them and pressed the radio into his ears, "This is Agent 47, primary threat neutralized, Children all safe inside Major Katsuragi's apartment."

Asuka made a frustrated sound and marched off towards Shinji's bedroom to pull Charlotte out of the makeshift bunker he made for himself. After a few minutes, when the smell of cordite is finally dissipated into the air and Major Misato Katsuragi arrived at the scene to take control of everything, it all seemed that all fits the scenario.

"I hope you know the implications of what happened for both of you?"

Both Eva Children hung their head low as Charlotte, although still shaken at the murderous intent for him awhile ago, seemed to be taking it all in stride beside them. "That was utterly reckless, and look at what happened to our house-"

The whole house resembled a raid made by the Spetsnaz, bullets holes riddled the corridor separating the living room and the bedrooms, the ancient sofa thrashed beyond recognition, hopefully, the TV survived. If one things was certain, Agent 47 was a really good shot.

"At least, we can look on the bright side guys," they all turned to Cullen-horn, "You can now do two apartment renovations."

Charlotte laughed uneasily at the dangerous situation it was to have the Pilots for customers next time.

'_Oh shit...'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's note: **

For reference of the home designer, just look at the anime Bleach, one of the Fracción of Espada No.2 is named Charlotte Cullhorne, then you will get the real picture here. Also, I know fans of Yumichika will probably bash me, so sue me man, but you ain't going to like the things I'm going to write here.

Finally, able to get that out of my system. I sense, a lot of angry and readers that have waited carrying pitchforks, torches, and... and... is that a cross!

Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter.

Again, I don't abandon, it's just that I need to thaw these 'cold files' of mine.

Scarabeye3000


	9. Octo Mensis

**Disclaimer: I will never- in my pitiful existence own Evangelion**

**Title: Red Head**

**Chapter Eight: Eight Month**

**Geofront**

Commander Ikari stared out of his spacious office as he contemplated the scenario that unfolded before all of them, more and more the development of his grandson goes unhampered while the Angels seemed to be cooperating in the past few months and have not launched any offensive even though they were already scheduled to come for almost a week now according to the _Dead Sea Scrolls_. Yet none have come for now, still it was beneficial for all parties concerned, but the only thing that does not fit for the scenario is SEELE. Their ultimate plan was for Human Instrumentality to proceed, that much is certain and obvious, but he must do what it takes now to derail these plans.

.

He was the Commander of NERV and he's going to be a grandfather for God's sake!

.

He can do everything-

.

-with careful planning of course.

.

"Agent 47," he lounged on his seat and half-whispered into the darkness.

.

Out of a corner, a blood red tie came into the light followed by a black silk suit and leather gloves, his face remained in the shadows, but his revealed uniform itself says a thousand words.

.

"Where is the report regarding Agent Ryouji Kaji, and the 2nd Child."

.

"Yes sir," pulling out a piece of paper he began to read it out aloud, "Agent Ryouji have been going to the entrance of Terminal Dogma, yet he is still unable to go to Lilith. The 2nd Child is considering to go to an OB-Gynaecologist at Tokyo-03 before lunch time, and their home decorator should arrive at approximately 1500 hours."

.

"Home decorator? The one that you assaulted?"

.

Agent 47 cleared his throat and ploughed forward, "Section-02 have accorded the necessary 'compensations' for the aggravated assault-"

.

"Aggravated!?" Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki walked towards them from the door, "You practically tore him open a new one, with what you did, using .45 AP rounds on your 1911 Silverballer, then unloaded a full clip of 9mm from your primary weapon!"

.

"What I did was necessary for the security of the EVA Children, also I find that he was unscathed sir."

.

Kozo huffed and shook his head, "Thank god for the fact that he was unscathed, we were able to persuade him to work with us regarding the arrangements on the 2nd and 3rd Child apartments."

.

"Indeed, but since that is behind us we can now concentrate our efforts on the counter-intelligence work regarding Agent Ryouji."

.

Agent 47 produced an IA tablet and pressed a button, a video feed showed their resident double-agent entering Terminal Dogma. After a few minutes he casually walked outside, lit up a cigarette and shook his head. Disbelief etched on his face as he probably laid his eyes on Lilith, or even the Guff Room, even so, he had clearly breached security and is now under surveillance.

.

"Does he know that we are watching?"

.  
"Probably," Kozo's tone was more serious now than a while ago, "But more importantly, we now know the identity of his handler. We can trace if it's the JASDF, CIA, the PLA, MI6, or even Seele."

.

"47," the albino stooped a bit as his eyes were hid in the darkness, "Give our 'mole' a warning, handle the rest."

.

Agent 47 nodded a bit and walked towards a dark corner of the room, from the shadows his voice resonated with a heavy under tone, "Shall I make it another accident?"

.

Commander Ikari straightened his suit as he stood up and headed for the door, "Make it so."

.

The two Commanders walked through the dark corridors as they headed for the bridge, technicians, mechanics, even fellow scientist and guards bowed their respect for two of the most powerful men in Tokyo-03. But even with their professional and icy exterior evident and showing most of the time, they sometimes enjoy a lighter conversation most of the time.

.

"Ikari?"  
.

"Yes," he almost sighed as he walked ahead, during their inspections they fell into long stretches of silence. Assuming this is in regards to his advanced age, he always opted to keep talking most of the time.

.

"Don't you think our wall paints are a bit gloomy? I mean look at this… I can't imagine your grandson running around in here, all gray and stuff."

.

He cleared his throat and breathed, "Rest assured, if you want to colour it pink by the time he or she arrives, by all means prepare it, I'm sure we can insert it together with making Unit-02 paint scheme as colourful as neon yellow- or again pink in your preference and also consider mauve of course."

.

"Why have you suggested pink twice? Do I detect a preference to that colour?"

.

"Merely adding colour to your 'bland' perspective on a scenario."

.

"Oh! So now we're having a lighter conversation huh? But wouldn't your 'daughter' complain about Unit-02 being coloured orange, or your personal favourite mauve?"

.

"She did not complain 'much' about being pregnant?" he turned his body sideways and leered at the old man, "Nor did she protest when I gave Shinji his inheritance."

.

"I feel sorry for her after watching that 'commercial' we made, who would have thought we are capable of such- gut wrenching interludes, it makes me giddy," Kozo shivered and shook his head sighing, "I almost forgot, remember the 'love coffee' batch that I caught you making? Whatever happened to it?"

.

"It was already administered months ago, the effects were unexpected," Gendo drew a breath and sighed, "Did you know he had a sudden outbursts when he wanted his inheritance?"

.

"I see Yui's genes are finally seeping through huh?"

.

Gendo pretended not to hear and stiffened his back, they came into the Eva cages and their icy exterior was once again needed. Fuyutsuki gave a small laugh and sighed at their 'light' conversation.

.

"_Touché_..."

.

.

**Misato's Apartment**

.

The 3rd Child hovered in front of a cookbook as he decided for what to cook for their breakfast, it was a crisp Sunday morning and the air-conditioning was in full blast. Pen-pen actually sleeps on the couch most of the time now since the cold of his fridge, and of the living room are almost at par with each other. Flipping to a page of a fluffy looking kind of food, he turned to the page for the instructions and placed his hands on his waist, "This looks fairly easy."

.

He stood up and set to work at once, taking out flour, some eggs, a tub of butter, and a pack of chocolate chips. Mixing the first two ingredients into a bowl with water he made a thick batter while heating a steel plate on a stove, brushing a film of butter on the cooking plates he then began mixing the chocolate chips with the batter, as the steel plate heated and greased up, he poured a saucer sized batter on top of it making a perfect circle. Sprinkling some more chocolate chips on top of the uncooked part, he flipped it and cooked the underside of it, effectively making only half of the pancake with chocolate in it.

.

After almost making a meal for five, he then took a pan and began frying some sausages and some bacon strips. Cooking was one of the things that made his life bearable, but with the arrival of Asuka and of course, their unexpected child, it brought another wave of maturity in him aside from being an Eva Pilot. It drove him to be the best, to always be responsible, to push him to be brave and never run away. For if he fails, if he bailed out and didn't face the challenges ahead, he was not just letting himself down, he was letting Asuka and his child down too.

.

'_And I'll probably never hear the end of it when my kid grows up,'_ he chuckled a bit as he finished the cooking.

.

Just in time as the door of their bedroom slid open and a yawning voice called out.

.

"I'm hungry 3rd Child."

.

He smiled as the red-haired German girl walked right up to him and gave a sleepy smile, she then kissed his nose and puts her arms around him.

"What have you prepared this morning-" she smiled mischievously and looked at Shinji, "-darling?"

.

The 3rd Child's cheeks blushed profusely at the affectionate title and he nervously scratched his head, "Eh... ?"

.

"It's so easy to tease you!" she playfully winked at him, earning another blush, while staring down at the food prepared for her, "Bacon? I thought I was supposed to eat something or at least for the benefit of our babies... _gesundheit_-"

.

He smiled and laid the plate before her, "I might get used to it."

.

Asuka blushed a little bit as she took his hand and puts it in her belly, "You haven't said good morning yet."

.  
"Good morning..." and promptly gave her a kiss.

.

"So, today is what Shinji?"

.

"September or October... I think-"

.

"So, I'm due in November or December right?"

.

"Have you been to the doctor?"

.

"Not really," she sighed and forked another piece of pancake, "Ritsuko's been taking care of me these past months, but she's a scientist not an OB-Gyne."

.  
"I see, well then-" the 3rd Child shrugged and smiled warmly at her, "Would you like me to take care of it?"

.

Asuka blushed at his gesture and smiled in reply, "Shinji, what's happening to you? You gotten sweeter or-"

.

"Just say yes my dear."

.

She shook her head and sighed contentedly, "Ok."

.

"Umm... I wanted you to say 'Yes'-"

"I already said yes-"

"No, you said ok-"

"That's not a yes?"

"Yes."

"Argh! Shut up! Unbelievable!"

.

**SLAP**

**.**

.=== **Tokyo-03 Mall **====.

.

Charlotte looked out of his window and sighed, he had been in business since 1995 and 15 years later he was the best. 2nd Impact happened and he managed to survive, kept the business going even if it started hard at first, but with the vast infrastructure developments to encourage investors his own small shop became so large that he was one of the most sophisticated and sought after when it comes to decoration. Many corporations tried to persuade him to sell the rights of his small company and his name, but to hell, he managed to establish himself through hard work and excellent customer service.

.

-but this is too much.

.

He shook his head as the third Section-02 agent hovered near his shop, designing the Evangelion pilots home was something, but being shot, interrogated, paid an innumerable sum that he can probably live off for the rest of his life in comfort, and now given an escort was something else.

Designing a small apartment for a small family was nothing to him, he had designed for the most famous to the most wealthy, yet he had not designed something for them, and since they're going to have a baby soon, well, he should make it work right? Something fancy would not suit them, they are a small family (albeit a small family with the finances of the Vatican), still a small family nevertheless, and it would do them no good to have a large house. Also they are technically soldiers, trained to fight whoever the hell threatened the Earth so their home should be functional. Yet, conducive and comfortable to live in, their own nest that they could retreat to after a gruelling day, their oasis of relief after risking life and death piloting, and of course their own area of privacy.

"Light yellow walls? Hmm, that could work-" the designer stood up and made a pirouette and stopped in front of a stack of binders, "Wooden colour scheme might not work for the children, but light yellow would, black and silver appliances- that's good too."

Murmuring to himself he smiled as he took up his pen and sketchpad and began the plans for the Eva Children's own apartment.

.

.

===**Unknown mountain ferry ride**===

.

A man with a roguish smile stepped out of the cable car as his handler, a woman in her mid 40's continued up to the upper observation deck. He had given her enough pertinent information, enough to encourage more funding, including a way out if it is needed. An Angel delivered in a suitcase is one thing, but another dormant Angel under Terminal Dogma was too much, the graveyard unnerved him to no end, and the other sealed room. After he penetrated Terminal Dogma, he had that gut feeling again that he was being watched, and a shrouded danger kept him always on his toes.

Kaji walked over to the elevator door and waited for it to come. Silently a man dressed in a black suit stood beside him and pressed the elevator button again, a commotion near the railings caught his attention as the cable car swayed in the air and collapsed as the cable connecting the upper and middle deck of the mountain mysteriously snapped in two.

.

**DING**

.

The elevator door opened and the man with a black suit, completely strange for going into mountains, stepped inside ahead of Kaji as he saw in horror the cable car where his handler was riding on plummet more than 50 feet into the ground and crumpled like a tin can under a rampaging lorry. As he stared in disbelief rooted at the same spot in front of the elevator the man whispered words that forever etched into his mind.

.

"You have been warned Ryouji Kaji."

.

Before he could see the man's face, the doors closed without pause concealing the assassin's face. A bit shaken at the encounter, he flared up a cigarette and shook his head.

.

"Warning huh?"

.

.

=== **OB-Gynaecologist clinic **===

.

The usual 'Praetorian Guards' waited outside as Asuka and Shinji practically shuts down a whole street due to their arrival at a well-known clinic. Dialling '5' on his cellular phone, the 3rd Child arranged for the escorts to be less conspicuous than what they brought on the mall, he was fervently hoping that they would not station agents inside the clinic dressed in fake body suits of maternal origin.

.

'_How I hate to remember that pregnancy experiment... and that hellish plugsuit'_

.

As such, they were only given the usual three SUVs and a horde of unknown and unseen Section-02 agents. Included in the package of course is Agent 74, upon which to accentuate the clinic, took it upon herself that instead of wearing her usual black suit and blood red tie, she opted for a white suit and a sky blue tie and a black shirt inside. All in all, she looked both professional and proper, she could even pass off for a medical representative, plus, hiding the fact that she has a 1911 custom on her shoulder holster, everything seemed in order for her.

.

The 2nd Child however, have noticeably inflated.

.

"Wow, never knew your legs could be so big-"

.

**SLAP**

**.**

The 3rd Child rubbed his sore cheek and gave a small laugh, "Hehe, you have absolutely no sense of humour don't you?"

.

"Why don't you try lugging around additional pounds every day," she crossed her arms and sighed, "It's a good thing I have exceptional genes, I was born sexy."

"How could I be so thoughtless about that?" he smiled sincerely and interlaced their fingers, "Thank you Asuka."

.

She blushed as she felt a tingle at the bottom of her spine from his smile, "What the hell for Baka-Shinji?"

"Nothing, it just got me thinking you know, that for the past months if we would discuss something like this, like going to the doctor, buying baby things, putting you under an ultrawave-"

"-it's called _ultrasound _stupid," Asuka said irritably, "We can always do the 4D echo, pretty much the same procedure though."

.

"My bad," he said sheepishly, "An ultrasound, and basically, the two of us having a baby that it's so unreal, you might even hang me on a noose just by mentioning you being pregnant by me."

"I know," she whispered and looked away focusing her eyes on a wall painting, "Thinking about it all, every craziness we did, every tears that we shed, damn- every close calls we have had inside the Eva. I also can't believe it, but here we are, you squeezing my hand, this kid kicking around in my belly at 6am in the morning-"

"- not to mention your night binges-"

"Sorry what?"

"Nothing," he smiled sheepishly again at her, hoping his comment would just pass.

.

"I guess that's what it means to be an Eva pilot, we just tend to accept and be strong and suck up all of the things that we are faced with, we don't have the luxury to be afraid, to be weak, at any given time because if we did," she snuggled her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly, "We would certainly fail."

"I won't fail you, or our baby," he whispered and held her shoulder tighter, "We wouldn't like to have another one like me would we?"

"A wimp like you? He'll be eaten alive," she giggled at his arms and returned the squeeze on her hands, "But, we won't fail our baby right?"

.

They remained there for a few minutes as the intercom called out another name from its list. Parents jostled up their children playfully around them as they observed their surroundings. It was nice to be like this and the feeling that both Eva Children feel right now was synched for both of them.

.

Safe and content.

.

.

"I'm hungry 3rd Child..."

"What? Again?"

"I think I want some melons! Ohh, ohh! Or some ice cream wasabi!"

"eh?" ,_'What the hell is that flavor?'_

.

Before she could puppy-dog her eyes a nurse approached them, she had long braided hair and was well-endowed in the chest department. "The doctor will see you now, Mr. and Mrs. Ikari."

.

They were led into a splendidly decorated clinic and both Children stared in amazement, the doctor that Ritsuko recommended was well-known and very famous in the circle of ob-gynecologist both in Japan and the remaining 5 continents. Of course, for the Eva Children, he could always fix his schedule.

"His schedule?" Asuka asked doubt etched on her voice.

"Oh yes ma'am, the doctor's name is Uryuu Ishida."

"A guy?"

.

A tall young man with long black hair and holding a porcelain doll walked inside the office and looked at some papers. He looked at both the 2nd and 3rd Child first and pushed his glasses up his nose, "Since it's before lunch time, good morning Mr. and Mrs. Ikari," both Children blushed at those words, though they are true, they're not quite used being addressed as such.

"Doctor Ritsuko Akagi is an acquaintance of mine while my father-" he pointed at a portrait of a stately old man with white hair and spectacles quite similar to his son, "- and Dr. Naoko Akagi are actual colleagues during her college days and early works.

"Now then," he said as he puts on a pair of elastic surgical gloves and pointing to a maternity bed, "Shall we begin?"

.

A few minutes later

.

"I'll see you again next week Mrs. Ikari," Uryuu Ishida smiled at them and turned to his nurse, "Who's next Nemu?"

.

"See you my ass," she growled as they walked together to the elevator, "Why does it have to be a guy?"

He gave a small laugh and sighed, "Why? He's a professional Asuka, maybe he doesn't think any perverted thoughts just by looking at your naughty bits-"

.

**SLAP**

**.**

"-ok maybe just a little, but think, maybe he's just gay or something in between, even so, my argument stands that he's a professional," the 3rd Child shrugged his shoulders and looked at the 2nd Child with utmost concern, "You know, I could always ask Dr. Akagi to change doctors if you want."

"Nah!" surprisingly the 2nd Child shook her head and walked inside the elevator with Agent 74 and Shinji, "I think there are a lot more male Ob-gynaecologist right now, and since his reputation precedes him, I guess I can't argue with that."

.

They walked through the lobby of the clinic and were immediately welcomed by their three SUVs, Agent 74 briskly opened the door and they stepped inside quickly and were whisked away by their small army in less than a minute. Traffic was light and they reached their apartments in under an hour where their interior designer was waiting for them.

.

"My dear Asuka!" Cullhorne twirled and pirouetted and landed in front of Asuka in a very _'dignified'_ manner, "You are so beautiful as always, but I have to insist the let down on the guards-" he shot Agent 74 with a steel melting glare, "-because they keep bothering me in my work."

"Can't be helped," she smiled and sat down on the couch, "So, how are the plans on the new apartment?"

The designer produced a sketchpad and presented it in front of her and smiled, "That's why I'm here my dear, I would like to show you my latest designs, although you could have come to my shop, I could always make an exception for you seeing your pregnant and all that."

.

.

**Geofront**

.

"Ikari, the committee have expressed its concern regarding your recent actions?"

A man with a pointed nose and a pair of horn-rimmed glasses perched on top of it interjected, "Correct, the recent transfer of your assets to your son's account- is simply staggering for all of us."

.

"The Internal Revenue Service practically had a field day as the money jumped more than five times so that it won't be untraceable," another one said with a strong broad jaw, "That raises our concern Ikari, that we decided to ask you regarding this matter upfront."

Keele's visor appeared in view as he noticeably leaned forward, "What are your plans Ikari?"

.

"There are no grand plans that I have planned or am doing, nor will there will ever be, rest assured," Gendo didn't even flinch with the words that the committee let loose upon him, "the _'Human Instrumentality'_ would proceed as planned. I am simply fulfilling a plan that Dr. Yui Ikari had entrusted me with before her _'usefulness' _have been fulfilled."

.

"Very well," Chairman Keele finally spoke, "But remember Ikari that we are always watching."

.

His words seemed to calm the committee members as one by one they vanished into the darkness. With the Commander of NERV the only remaining in the conference room he moved subtly and, if one would look closely, he was bitterly gnashing his teeth.

.

'_Oh how I would love to put millipedes inside that visor of his!'_ he stood up and noticeably frowned, he had an icy exterior yet his insides were in great distress, _'I even had to say the words 'usefulness' to describe my wife?! Bullshit! Yui's importance can never be terminated!'_

_._

Walking outside of the conference room he unclenched his gloved fist and regained composure. He took another deep breath and felt shallow, deftly he took two white earplugs out of his chest pocket and stuffed them in his ears. With a circling motion he deftly rubbed the front panel of his IPOD inside his pocket and clenched and unclenched his fist.

.

_When you're in love with a beautiful woman, it's hard,_

_When you're in love with a beautiful woman, you know it's hard,_

_Everybody wants her, everybody loves her,_

_Everybody wants to take your baby home oh!_

_._

As the music of Dr. Hook reached his ears he managed to calm himself finally and was about to return the earplugs when he turned his head and checked if the coast was clear. Seeing that not a soul was seen he gave a dark smile and rubbed his face with his palm, continuing as he pushed his hair upwards. With nobody seeing him, he twirled and swayed his hips.

.

The usual stoic and cold-hardened Commander of NERV, was reduced to a disco freak.

.

Twirling his arms and swaying and spinning his body, he mouthed the lyrics of the song they used to dance when they were still single.

.

_When you're in love with a beautiful woman, you watch your friends,_

_When you're in love with a beautiful woman, it never ends,_

_You know that it's crazy, you want to trust her,_

_And then somebody hangs up when you answer the phone,_

_When you're in love with a beautiful woman you go it alone,_

.

Gendo smiled another dark smile and imagined Yui, he removed his coat and twirled it in the air. Yep, he was definitely getting in the groove, when a lone technician saw the gyrating Commander Ikari. Luckily, he managed to sway over to a dark part of the corridor and vanished in the darkness, the technician was still clutching his chest from the shock of the century when a big leathered hand covered his mouth and an overwhelming scent made his head spin and everything went black.

The Commander was still gyrating and twisting a few meters away as Agent 47 refitted his black gloves and left the sleeping technician on the cold floor. He took another glance at his employer and shook his head, sighing deeply he quickly followed in his wake, "Absolutely necessary."

.

.

**Tokyo-03 Apartment**

.

After the measurements done by Cullhorne to the house next door, he left to arrange the workers to begin the renovations as quickly as possible. So, the two _'newly-weds'_ were left alone with Pen-pen munching on some fish and chips.

.

"Hey Shinji..."

The 3rd Child turned to her as she took a mouthful of chips. "Hmm?"

"Should we get a car?"

"Why?"

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, since we can't always ask for Section-02 to drive for us, maybe you could learn to drive or something."

.

Shinji's brow furrowed and contemplated the thought. True, they can get a car, but he was only 16, and according to the law he had to be 18 first. Second, since they were getting another room from their apartment complex they are technically entitled for another parking slot, not that it's a problem of course. Third, it would serve them well since they could leave whenever they need to, and any emergency regarding Asuka would be immediately attended to. The only real obstacle in all of this is that he must learn to drive.

.

"I think I should learn to drive first?"

"Maybe we can ask Misato to teach you."

"I don't think that is a very good idea-"

"-don't you trust Misato to teach you?"

The 3rd Child smiled and sighed, "I don't think Misato is a good teacher when it comes to driving."

"Why?"

"Remember the time we fought the Angel Bomb, she said she would treat us to dinner and we led her to a hawker stand?"

The 2nd Child nodded her brow still furrowed.

"Well, when we went home didn't you remember the way she drove? And remember that one time with the _Spring Feast_ at the Geofront? God, that was so bad..."

Realization dawned on her and she also sighed, "oh yeah... well, just call the local driving instructor."

Shinji finally smiled and gave her a peck on the lips, "Good idea."

.

He stood up and walked over to the telephone directory, browsing through the automotive section he found one that offered driving lessons for 1 week for a not so expensive amount. And there's even a guarantee that if you did not learn everything you need for 1 week, there's a money back promise in it. Smiling to himself he picked up the phone and dialled the number.

.

.

===A few days later===

.

The 3rd Child stepped in front of the 'TRANSPORTER Driving school' and opened the door. A young woman on her late-20's sat behind a desk and smiled at him, she had numerous freckles on her face, bright red hair like Asuka and one of the most mischievous smile he had ever seen. He approached her and said, "Good morning, I would like to apply for a package on your driving lessons... what can you offer me?"

.

"Aren't you that kid that was piloting those giant things that fight those Angels?"

'_That kid?' _kicking himself he remembered that technically he was still one, "Yeah, you can say that."

The woman smiled again stood up and offered a hand, she has a noticeable baby bump on her as well, "My name is Valentina Vasileva Martin, what seems to be the reason you're going to take driving lessons?"

.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well, this may sound weird, but I have a wife and she's pregnant, and I need to learn as much skill as I can to ease her pain somewhat- you know it could be handy in an emergency or something-"

All the while he explained she was smiling at him, "You really love your wife don't you?"

"Of course!" the 3rd Child said without hesitation, "They're the reason I fight those monstrosities anyway."

"But aren't you a bit young to be piloting and driving?"

.

Rummaging through his bag he produced a piece of paper and handed it to her, "This is a written exemption by the government for me, since I am already in their employ, they approved of my application."

Taking the piece of paper and reading it, it was signed by the heads of the _Prefectural Government, _ the _Public Safety Commission_ and the _National Police Agency,_ with the recommendation letter from the _Japanese Self-Defence Force._

She deemed it satisfactory as he was given an application form and instructed to fill it up. She explained that he must pay in the course of learning his lessons with the amount of $10,000, an amount which would guarantee that he would be the envy of all the stunt drivers in Japan.

.

"You are in luck, our Head Transporter is here in Japan for the seminar of our Instructors and he would be honoured to meet you."

.

She pressed a buzzer and moments later a man with a semi-shaved head walked in wearing a black suit and matching tie and walked pretty much like how Agent 47 would carry himself. The man walked over to Valentina and gave her a peck in the cheek, both eyes turned to the 3rd Child and she said, "This is Frank Martin, our Head Transporter and would be your instructor for the week."

.

"Didn't we have to go back to Ukraine-2?" Frank immediately turned to his wife, "Your father is expecting you right? Plus, the other regional branches of our Transporters all need to be instructed."

.

"Don't mind him Frank," she waved him off and took his arm, "I don't want to travel that much, I'm pregnant right and we can stay here for a week or two. Don't concentrate too much on work, have fun and live a little."

Frank Martin huffed, "The last time you had fun you almost lit up like a Christmas Tree," he sighed and shook his head, "But fine, we'll stay here for a while..."

He looked again into the 3rd Child and gave a small grin, "What's his package?"

"The Transporter package."

"Hmm..."

The 3rd Child cleared his throat and extended a hand, "My name is-"

"No names," Frank cuts him off as he took his hand and shook it, "Rule no.1 No names- higK!"

.

Valentina elbowed him sharply and he also stopped talking, "-no names on the first DAY of lessons."

"Rule no.2 You cannot under any circumstances change the deal, the Deal is the Deal. Understood?"

Shinji nodded once more as Valentina shook her head exasperatedly.

.

"Rule no.3 You can't open the package- higK!"

.

Frank rolled on the floor gasping in pain as Valentina pronouncedly elbowed him hard in the ribs, "Don't mind him Shinji, he's just blabbering stuff from his _'old job'_ and can't get over it."

She encodes his information into a computer and promptly gave him the receipt, "Please return tomorrow on the mentioned date and time to proceed with your lessons. Full payment is expected at the end of the week."

.

===The next day===

.

Shinji returned to the Transporter Driving School and found himself standing in front of a BMW E38. It was quite luxurious and frankly intimidating to drive and learn to drive altogether. He finally understood why he was made to pay $10,000 to compensate if he ever managed to run this car through a wall. Frank stood beside the car and greeted him with a nod, "Good thing you're on time."

.

"Yes, your wife told me to be on time."

.

"Excellent, now get in the car, you have much to learn kid."

Quickly getting into the car he watched as Frank pressed a lock code into the car's computer and the engine roared into life. Smoothly he pulled out of the driveway and entered into main traffic, "Your lessons starts now, remember when you drive you must focus on your surroundings. It's pretty similar I suppose to piloting those giant robots of yours so I guess you at least get the gist of it."

"Now, as you can see this is a stick shift..." he gestured towards the stick and moved it into 2nd gear, "Usually, most people tend to drive an automatic since it is easier, but to attain the pinnacle of driving skills one must learn to drive manual transmission."

Frank Martin stopped the car and walked outside, Shinji noticed that they were in a large parking space with enclosed concrete walls, he opened the door of the passenger side and beckoned the 3rd Child to get out. Exchanging positions with Shinji he patiently buckled his seatbelt and gestured for Shinji to start driving.

"But I don't know what to do?" he said puzzled as he sat in front of the steering wheel.

.

"Start the car, step on the clutch gently, put it on 1st gear and then release the clutch while stepping on the gas pedal at the same time," Frank motioned with his hand regarding the sequence in driving a car, "You must remember these few things first, 1. When you change gears or apply on the brakes always step on the clutch lest you will stall the car, 2. When you are on 1st gear do not jump gears because there is always a sequence to shifting gears as you go faster... now you know the basics try at least moving the car."

.

The 3rd Child turned the ignition and eased the car into 1st gear, he lets go of the clutch while stepping on the gas pedal and promptly stalled the car.

.

"This is going to be a long day," Frank Martin sighed and shook his head

.

After a few hours of sighing, shaking of heads, stalled vehicles and exhaustive efforts to encourage his student, Frank Martin finally took the wheel and drove back to the Transporter Driving School. It was not a total loss, on the contrary, due to the training with the Evangelion, Shinji was able to grasp the fine instincts of learning to drive, basics of manoeuvring, and of course, trying not to stall the vehicle every time he would put it in 1st gear. All in all, it was a fruitful day as most aspirants and students don't get to drive the original car of the Head Transporter, so he was sent home quite happy and his morale lifted. As soon as he made it past the first block, a Section-02 agent pressed a communicator on his ear and reported immediately to his superiors.

.

.

**Geofront**

.

Commander Gendo Ikari sat behind his desk and assumed his trademark pose, he has an open folder in front of him and he seemed to be contemplating the matters that are currently in front of him. As such in this state did Kozo Fuyutsuki walked into him, carrying another folder marked with 'For Eyes Only', roughly translated as TOP SECRET. He walked over to him noting the silence of his former student on the matters in front of him.

.

"It seems that the 3rd Child had taken it upon himself to learn to drive," Kozo sat down in one of the limited chairs adorning the office of the Commander of NERV, "He seems to have chosen an excellent teacher."

.

Gendo grunted and Fuyutsuki shrugged his shoulders.

.

"I see you have no comment, but since he's going to learn to drive it is safe to assume he is going to buy a car in the near future," the Vice-Commander sighed, "And to think I have to ride the monorail once in a while, I'm obviously not being paid enough for this job am I Ikari?"

"Touché my friend, for once you don't seem to have any comeback to any of my tirades, are you so engrossed on the budget for the coming quarter that you don't mind talking with me."

Still these litanies proved ineffective to elicit any response from the Commander of NERV, Kozo shook his head and tried a different tactic. "Anyway, since the 3rd Child would probably buy a car in the near future-"

.

"Z-z-Z-z-Z," Gendo snored.

.

"What the hell- he's been sleeping the whole time!?" Kozo exclaimed and banged the table, "OH SHIT! ISN'T THAT YUI IN A PLUGSUIT!?"

.

Gendo suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table and shouted, "HUH! WHERE IS SHE!?

.

Scanning the room, he realized he was in his office and he was asleep, what infuriated him was the reason that Kozo managed to irk him and lead him on.

"What was that for Vice-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki?" his anger barely contained.

The old man straightened up and decided to stand up to the Commander, "I was talking and you were sleeping the whole time- this is- huff! Alright, this requires your attention."

.

A large folder was flopped down in front of him and he picked it up, the first paragraphs of the document sent boiling blood to the head of the Commander of NERV. It pertained to the probes issued by members of Seele regarding the secrecy of the Evangelion, GEHRIN, and the death of his wife.

"Who leads the probe on this?"

"His file is already on the file that I gave you," Kozo pointed on a stapled paper that was in the middle of the file, "Quite a thick file on someone who preaches righteousness."

"Are there any political implications?"

"Not if it's not an accident."

"Accident?" Gendo cleared his throat and assumed his pose, "47…"

.

From the shadows a blood red tie materialized followed by a black suit and a completely bald man.

.

"Commander Ikari?"

"Were you listening?"

"Always," Agent 47 took the information from the desk and scanned it, "Will it be another accident?"

.

"Make it so…" and the bald assassin vanished into the shadows

.

"Is that action necessary?"

Gendo stood up and Kozo followed, "Yes, we cannot afford any distractions now, and our situation with the Council is delicate as it is, we don't more attention to ourselves."

"Still, this problem is always given to him," the two Commanders walked out of the office and it sealed automatically, "However, did you managed to get his services?"

The Commander smirked, "His legacy remains because of me."

.

.

**Misato's Apartment**

.

The 3rd Child sat in front of the TV clutching a can of soda as Asuka plopped down beside him with some fries and a hefty sandwich courtesy of course of their resident cook. It had been almost a week since he started his sessions with the Transporter Driving School and today was a rest day since his instructor insisted that to fully learn something, one must take time to rest and contemplate on just what exactly he/she learned or did. They had an apartment all for themselves that day because Misato was demanded to show herself at the Geofront to finish some paper works and have her output (bitching) on some proposed equipment.

.

She even had the gall to tease both of them saying, "I should probably say that don't do naughty stuff while I'm gone, but seeing your pregnant and all pretty much voids all that crap- anyways, if you will do some _'horizontal hustle' _make sure you _'do spoon'_ her Shin-"

The phone was destroyed after that.

.

Most guys do things on the spur of the moment, but Shinji was different. He changed, and whatever changed him, she firmly believes it was for the better. Maybe it was their child, maybe it was her, maybe it was something else, but what the hell-

.

She chuckled at the thought of him being reliable and all that, considering he was so easy to bully to the extent he was coerced to wear her own configured plug suit. Still, it was nice to know that little by little he was doing what would essentially make her feel safe.

.

"Hey Shinji, shouldn't we get married?"

"PFFT!"

.

Pen-pen who was sitting in front of Shinji was doused by mixed soda and spit.

.

"-the hell? Where did that come from?"

"What?" Asuka said nonchalantly, "Don't you want to get married?"

"Sure!" he said suddenly but recovered instantly, "I mean right now? Maybe we should wait after the kids come out right?"

"How did you know it was kids? Anyway, you're right- let's not discuss that for now, we can always ask our _'designer'_ to help us right?"

The 3rd Child shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "So what did you want to discuss with me aside from that? God, I was caught off-guard with that wedding."

.

"Well, since you're taking driving lessons have you considered what car to have?"

"How does a mini-van sound to you?"

Asuka snorted, "A soccer mom car? That's too advanced in the future, we need something small and sturdy."

.

"Maybe I can ask Frank to help me choose the right car-"

"Who is Frank?"

It was the 3rd Child's turn to laugh, "He's my instructor, and I must admit… he's good."

.

The redhead leaned her head on his chest and sighed contentedly, "I think luck is on our side 3rd Child."

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean everything seemed to just fit into place-"

"Well, Charles almost gave up on us-"

"Argh!" she scratched her hair irritably, "That 47 guy demolished Misato's living room!"

.

He smiled and nuzzled at her hair, "Come on, don't be like that… he was merely doing his mandate."

"I know, and I really hate to admit that it is partially our fault."

It was the 3rd Child's turn to cringe, "OUR? It's our fault-"

"OK! It's mine then!"

.

==...==

.

The TV show finally took a break and showed a news flash that happened in a suburbs of Tokyo-02 that is quite a popular area for establishing the homes of the members of the Japanese Diet (that's political party for you guys). It showed the mangled remains of a two story wooden house, a myriad of collapsed wooden telephone pole, an overturned lorry (a large truck with cargo), and a large amount of debris from boulders and rocks.

"TERRIBLE TRAGEDY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The Head of the Japanese Parliament, Ishiko Tonara died today just before he got inside his house, as a lorry that was carrying raw granite lost its brake and plunged from the top of a small clearing towards the house of the Secretary Tonara."

It is still a mystery as to why the truck was in the clearing in the first place, but the contractors, supervisors and even friends of the driver could have been doing some illegal activities."

A police detective appeared in the interview segment as numerous microphones were thrust up in front of him, "We are still investigating this incident, you don't just put your truck up on a hill, or take a _shit_ or have a smoke- hmm? That's a good angle!"

.

As you can see, police are still baffled at this mystery, as for the bereaved family no issue of a statement as of the moment are received from them."

There are also unconfirmed reports of methamphetamine powder found inside the truck's cab and as most experts agree a 'crash' from using this drug can cause extreme fatigue, carelessness, and in a general sense pretty-fucked-up-sensory-system."

"In other news..."

.

==...==

.

"That was pretty bad," Shinji nodded gravely as Asuka just shrugged her shoulders and took a sip from the soda.

"Hey Shinji..."

"Yeah?"

"Get me a mango please?" she smiled up, immediately smiting his resolve away, "...pretty please..."

"_The physical appearance of the please is not needed..." _he whispered at her ear and shimmied out of the couch, "Give me a kiss?"  
She puckered up and met his in a soft peck.

.

.

Meanwhile

.

Commander Ikari picks up his cellular phone as the incessant ringing kept him awake for almost 10 minutes now. The first five calls were from Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki, no doubt asking for details about the 'incident' of Secretary Tonara. The others were from top media reporters no doubt about to ask him if he can provide some comments on one of his most prominent critics and probers, especially now that his apparent means of loss is by means of a brutal and freak accident.

"These old men tend to die... so loudly."

However, even if he wanted to, he could not ignore this one that is calling.

.

It was Chairman Keele."

.

"Hello?"

"Ikari, what is happening down there?!" the voice of the Cyclops was furious, "Did you have a hand in this?"

"I assure you, I am quite shocked myself... the loss of one of my 'guardians' seem to evoke a wasteful mood for me."

The Chairman growled, "Do not provoke me Ikari! We know that you have knowledge that he was the leash that is supposed to be watching you closely in Japan, do not think we would sit tightly with this... the Council will be watching more closely now!"

.

"Chairman Keele," his voice held no emotion as he stared out of his window, "I assure you once more, that I have no hand in this... whoever did this if ever this is not an accident is definitely skilled to the utmost degree, and as such, we will also investigate the matter."

"What does the MAGI tell you?"

Commander Ikari cleared his throat, "The MAGI says that there is an 95% chance this is an accident ranging from loss of brake to poor public works design and even faulty mechanical failure, a 4.99% chance that this is fate itself, and a thousand other scenarios regarding that .01% that is left."

.

"So in other words the MAGI is unanimous of their decision, though there are some slight deviation... I want the report to be sent to me immediately tomorrow Ikari-"

_CLICK_

"_Touché..." _Gendo Ikari smiled evilly and throws down his phone, he lied down on his bed and cuddled his teddy bear closer, he spoke to it as if it was ADAM himself, "Yes, Mr. Fluffers... the sound of Chairman Keele's voice in anger is very soothing for me, it was worth all of the troubles."

.

.

**The Transporter Driving School**

A few days later

.

Shinji purposely strode towards the Audi A8 parked near the entrance as he waved at Valentina from the glass window. Frank Martin, her husband leaned on the front bumper and ushered him inside, as they got inside the instructor cleared his throat and looked at Shinji with a stare full of meaning.

.

"I know the rules," Shinji sighed as he sat properly in the front passenger seat, "Respect a man's car, the man will respect you, which I almost forgot- good afternoon Frank."

.

"Good afternoon Shinji," Frank enters the code for the car to start as the 3rd Child simultaneously buckled his seatbelt, the Transporter smiled and whispered, "Rule no.3... check."

"Have you heard of the news lately?"

Frank sighed, "Yes, regarding a member of the Japanese Diet? I'm telling you, that's not exactly an accident?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way the lorry slammed into the house and managed to dive into the house its just outlandish... it would take a skill of a stunt driver to reach the top of that clearing with a sustained of at least 15mph on rough road and still do a 180 degree turn to have the vehicle facing with its backend at the living room-"

.

Shinji's brow furrowed, "How do you know that?"

"Ah! That is the reason why I will teach you how to do a 360 degree turn- it basically works the same way as the 180, its not the same results, but the technique is the same all in all."

.

Again they made their way into the empty parking lot and Shinji transferred to the driver's seat, "You know, I always wonder where you find these empty parking lots, but then again- Angel attacks do tend to drive away business ventures..."

"Enough," Frank suddenly grew serious and looked at his student, "Now here's how you do a 360degree turn, first you build up your speed at low gear-"

Shinji obeyed and revved the car up to 2nd car, "-then turn the wheel sharply where you want to go."

.

The A8 threatened to spin out of control as the 3rd Child held on, "Pull the handbrake right after and release it once the rear goes sideways, which means NOW!"

.

Tires squealed as the car protested, but it held onto the pavement, "-do not let go of the hand break button, just keep your hand on it and your right foot on the gas to keep it going-"

.

As the car turned 180 degrees, Frank held onto the dashboard as he finally said, "Pull the handbreak again, then release it when our turn is complete- hit the gas once the rear stops-"

.

The Audi A8 miraculously did all that was asked of it and Shinji drove forward unabated. He was unaware of it, but he was unconsciously holding his breath as he did the stunt, beads of sweat formed on his head as Frank also noticeably sweated himself.

"That was-"

"-nice, well done-" Frank sighed and gulped some water on a bottle.

"Don't tell my wife," Shinji gasped.

"-nor Valentina..."

Both young men shared a moment of laughter until Frank said, "Again."

.

After an hour of lesson it was time to call it quits, as they made their way back to the driving school Shinji mentioned about his decision to buy a car.

"That's a good investment."

The 3rd Child smirked, "You think so? My guardian uses a Renault Alpine though, it's quite old."

"-and a classic one, you should do some research before buying a car, because you don't want to get stuck on a car that in the end you would want to get rid of."

"Can you recommend some cars that would fit me?"

.

.

**Misato's Apartment**

.

Shinji purposely walked towards the apartment complex elevator as he made his way to the flat he shares with his soon to be wife Asuka, and guardian Misato Katsuragi. Swiping his card he greeted and beckoned Asuka for a kiss, which she willingly obliged, after a day of driving lessons his body ached, but he can't keep the excitement bubbling from within so in one sweep.

.

"I bought us a car."

This brought a blank stare from Asuka, "Now? Where?"

"In the communal parking lot?"

"I know it's there idiot!," she scolded, "You obviously can't bring it here- but you bought a car, as in now?"

.

"Yeah!" Shinji shrugged and smiled, "I guess it was a pretty good pick, it was really perfect and I got it real cheap, it's quite memorable for me too when I picked that car."

They made their way downstairs and the 2nd Child looked at the mysterious car herself. Her mouth immediately fell open.

"You bought a gangster car?"

.

"What?! No!" Shinji lightly tapped the hood and shook his head in defiance, "It's a BMW 735i E38, and in very good condition."

"It's old..."

"-so is Misato's Renault Alpine."

"Black?"

The 3rd Child shrugged his shoulders again, "What can I say? It's the one that caught my eye... and it looks good and very professional."

.

"I guess it's ok," Asuka finally smiled, "Now, we can go and badger our designer to get to work on the wedding too!"

"What?" the young man's face echoed shock and exhaustion, "But I just got back from driving school..."

"That's perfect, we have to go to the mall, then to the city hall for the necessary paper works on the house and the wedding, and we have to go the Geofront for a sync test!" the red haired girl smiled and clapped excitedly, "We can also order some take-out right now since I'm quite hungry 3rd Child."

.

He was speechless, "Can I take a rest first?"

"Aww... poor baby," she pinched his cheeks and smiled at him, "This is our chance to finish all that we need to do for the day, and I don't want to be stuck in that house so let's go around the city-"

"-but..." he was already defeated as he reeled back from her round doe eyes.

"_...pretty please..._"

.

'_...oh shit...'_

_._

**To be Continued...**

.

**Author's note:**

One more _'corny'_ chapter (there are some really corny scenes)... and it's done.

I basically want to show some 'experiences', and how they are able to cope with those challenges, including things that new couples face especially with living together.

The names that I took from _BLEACH_, and _OTHER SOURCES _were all deliberate, but not to worry, this won't turn into a cross-over, I just want to borrow their personalities. I hope I can finish this more gracefully, I don't want to rush things, and I wish to really end it nicely so it may take some time. Maybe an epilogue in the future, but not so sure yet regarding that.

.

To all flamers that stuck with me since the beginning. Well, can't blame you, I tried to write a decent tribute. You can't make 'em love you my mentor once said.

.

To all those who liked it and still liked it, I thank you so much, you make flamers bearable.

.

To all the ones that are undecided yet if they liked it or they don't, I really wish you could have reached a decision by now I suppose.

.

Give me your thoughts dear readers.

.

Thank you,

**Scarabeye3000**


End file.
